Innocent, Vigilant, Ordinary
by Verona d'Ascoli
Summary: Bella pasó sus dos primeros años en Forks con Jacob. Cuando empieza su último curso, una nueva familia llega al pueblo, y Bella comienza a cuestionarse la diferencia entre lo que pensaba que necesitaba y lo que nunca supo que quería. TRADUCCION
1. Dieciséis

**Esta es una historia escrita por Oxymoronic8 que yo me he limitado a traducir con su permiso. Si queréis leer la historia en su lengua original, el inglés, podéis pinchar aquí: http : // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1633559 /**

Resumen: Bella Swan ha pasado los primeros dos años de su vida en Forks desarrollando una creciente amistad con Jacob Black, que finalmente se convirtió en algo más. Cuando comienza el último curso de instituto, una nueva familia llega al pueblo. Bella comienza a cuestionarse el camino que pensó que seguiría su vida. A veces hay una gran diferencia entre lo que crees que necesitas y lo que nunca imaginaste que querías. Toma lugar entre Luna Nueva y Eclipse.

**INNOCENT, VIGILANT, ORDINARY.**

**PREFACIO**

"_Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella. Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Yo era el sendero natural por el que habría discurrido tu vida… Si el mundo fuera como debiera, si no hubiera monstruos ni magia."_ Jacob Black, Eclipse, p. 590.

En un mundo sin monstruos ni magia, Jacob Black y yo orbitamos alrededor del otro; nosotros dos formamos un solo universo. Él me hace la vida mucho más sencilla y me protege de la inexplicable soledad que me rodeaba hasta que le conocí. Nuestro amor se basa en la confianza y devoción que mucha gente se pasa la vida buscando. Algún día creceremos, unidos el uno al otro para siempre, y formaremos una familia. Nuestras vidas seguirán su curso sin obstáculos. Y, de ese modo, algún día pasaremos de esta vida a lo desconocido, sin haber necesitado nunca nada más.

En un mundo sin monstruos ni magia, es mejor no hablar de lo que podría haber sido. Después de todo, ¿por qué atenerse a algo más, a algo que quizá ni exista, cuando podemos vivir de forma segura con nuestras necesidades satisfechas? Prefiero trabajar por un salario, que esperar a que me toque la lotería. La vida está destinada a decepcionarte; cuando el destino interviene y te da seguridad y paz interior, no lo hechas a perder por algo que seguramente nunca vas a tener. Construimos nuestras vidas en la realidad, sabiendo que el paraíso solo existe en los cuentos de hadas.

En un mundo sin monstruos ni magia, Jacob Black y yo somos felices. Pero sin magia. Compartimos una felicidad arraigada en la razón. Nos sentimos completos pues ignoramos lo que nos estamos perdiendo. Lo que tenemos es suficiente porque no miramos lo que la magia nos muestra; nuestros corazones nunca han latido en nombre de la pura pasión, y nunca tendremos que cuestionarnos el destino de nuestras almas porque en nuestras banales vidas nunca tomamos riesgos. Vivir la vida con un amor ordinario y natural es todo lo que necesitas… Hasta que encuentras la magia que nunca supiste que existía, que nunca supiste que querías. De pronto, lo ordinario no es suficiente; necesitas lo extraordinario.

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Dieciséis.**

Jacob cumplió dieciséis el miércoles. Cuando me acercaba a su garaje, le vi sentado en la acera, sonriendo aquella radiante y contagiosa sonrisa que tan bien conocía. Durante los últimos meses algo más surgió bajo la superficie aquella expresión, algo motivado, sin duda, por la confianza que se sentía al crecer. Aquel reciente cambio en el comportamiento de Jacob me decía que sus dieciséis años le daban expectativas. Dieciséis significaba adultez, al menos para Jacob, que pasaba numerosas horas perfeccionando el VW _Rabit _que había encontrado entre los desechos. Desde que le conocí, tres años atrás, siempre me ha estado hablando de la libertad que suponía conducir. A medida que se acercaba a lo que más deseaba, su confianza subía como la espuma. Ya no era aquel niño inseguro que conocí cuando me mudé a Forks a los quince años, ahora pasaba cada minuto buscando alguna excusa para sentarse cerca, para colocarme mechones de pelo tras la oreja, para inclinarse sobre mí cada vez que me hablaba. Solo era un adolescente de instituto y yo estaba cerca de los 18, pero en su mente estábamos en el mismo campo de juego. Y yo no estaba segura de si quería empezar a jugar.

Jacob Black ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que vine a Forks, Washington, a vivir con mi padre el verano antes de empezar cuarto curso. Su padre, Billy, y el mío, Charlie, eran amigos desde hacía años. Naturalmente, Jake y yo compartimos muchos almuerzos cada vez que ellos se iban a pescar; nos hicimos amigos al instante. Pronto empezamos a pasar juntos casi cada segundo de nuestro tiempo libre, compartiendo nuestras horas extraescolares en su garaje, el lugar donde desarrollaba sus proyectos favoritos, incluyendo su preciado VW.

Él no era como el resto de los chicos del colegio; Jake era interesante, modesto, lleno de vida. Hacía que mi mundo embotado fuera algo más soportable, excepto por las oleadas de culpabilidad que me invadían por su enamoramiento. Aún así, para mí solo era un crío. Una parte de mi adoraba como siempre saltaba por las paredes con el entusiasmo de un niño de cinco años antes de abrir los regalos de Navidad. Yo, por otro lado, era una adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, condicionada al ser la hija única de mi madre Renee, una adolescente atrapada dentro de una mujer de 38. Hasta que se casó con Phil hace tres años, cuidé de ella, sin importarme la responsabilidad porque me hacía sentir necesitada. Con Jake disfrutaba igual porque me necesitaba; sentía que era lo correcto. A cambio él mantenía alejada la soledad que me había perseguido durante toda mi vida.

Jacob y yo éramos perfectos en nuestro corriente estado platónico; algo más podría haber estropeado nuestro _status quo_. Pero él quería más. Cada día, me esperaba en el porche de la pequeña casa que compartía con su padre. A medida que los días pasaban, su expresión se fue convirtiendo en la confirmación de que ya no iba a sentarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que siguiera pensando en él como un niño.

Detuve mi monovolumen y lentamente salí del coche. Pese a mis preocupaciones por la situación de nuestra relación, me sentía relajada al estar en compañía de Jacob.

—¡Bells!—Exclamó, rodeándome en uno de sus trituradores abrazos. Cada vez era más frecuente que Jake encontrara alguna excusa para crear contacto físico entre los dos. Gracias a Dios que era delgado y no mucho más alto que yo, o si no sería difícil explicar a los médicos de emergencias cómo me había fracturado las costillas.

Le tendí un pequeño paquete que había envuelto en papel de periódico. —¡Feliz cumpleaños!— Jake ahogó un jadeo, como si se hubiera esperado verme llegar con las manos vacías.

—No tenías por qué regalarme nada.

—Sí que tenía. Siento el envoltorio; Charlie nunca tiene nada festivo por casa.

Me guiñó el ojo en respuesta, acercándose a mi lado. —Por esta vez, te perdono. —No perdió tiempo en comenzar su menos que sutil flirteo, dedicándome una sonrisa llena de dobles intenciones. Yo desvié la mirada, insegura de cómo responder.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos instantes. Sentí como sus ojos se posaban sobre mí. Con demasiada fuerza, le insté, — ¡vamos, ábrelo! — Por motivos diferentes a la tensión que había entre Jacob y yo, estaba nerviosa. Quería conseguir trabajo en verano, una vez terminaran las clases, pero todavía quedaba un mes. Por el momento mis fondos económicos estaban muy limitados, por lo que tuve que improvisar. Sin embargo, ahora cuestionaba mi elección.

Jacob comenzó a reírse cuando lo abrió. — ¿Un llavero de piel de conejo*?

De pronto me sentí estúpida, algo que no me pasaba en presencia de Jacob. —Ya sabes, como estás restaurando un VW_ Rabbit_…

Rodeándome con su brazo, respondió. — Sí, lo pillo. Joder, Bella, me halagas.

—Sabes que estoy en completa bancarrota, sino te habría traído algo mucho mejor. Lo siento. Al menos no es rosa.

—¡Deja de disculparte! ¡Me encanta!— Supe que lo decía en serio; Jacob mentía casi tan mal como yo. —En serio, no tenías que traerme nada. Estar contigo es suficiente. —Se detuvo. En una voz ronca, aún demasiado nueva para mí, continuó. —Sabes, Bella, he estado pensando…

Luché por encontrar algo que decir antes de que pudiera continuar. —¡Espera, que hay más! —Exclamé, sacando una tarjeta de mi bolsillo como si estuviera haciendo un truco de magia.

Parecía un poco decepcionado por mi interrupción, pero también curioso. Ceremoniosamente, abrió el sobre. —¡No me lo creo!— Exclamó, como si le hubiera regalado un cheque de un millón de dólares en lugar de un cupón hecho a mano para comer gratis mi especialidad, la lasaña. —¡Voy a hacer copias para que me la canjees cada semana!

Antes de que mi sonrisa pudiera ensancharse aún más, Jacob apretó aún más su abrazo, acercándome tanto que prácticamente estaba sentada sobre su regazo.

—Es genial, Bella. Gracias. —Su tono de voz se volvió serio, y de pronto me di cuenta de que nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, tan cerca que podía contar sus pestañas. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. _Por favor, no me beses, _recé silenciosamente a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al mío. Pronto podría _sentir_ sus pestañas. Nunca había besado a nadie, al menos románticamente, y no tenía ni idea de si quería destruir una amistad por un beso con alguien por el que no sabía si me sentía atraída.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de que eran mías. —Jake, no creo que sea buena idea.

Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados cuando respondió. —Ya veremos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sus labios estaban firmemente presionados contra los míos y sus manos acariciando mi espalda. En ese momento, las palabras "crío" y "Jacob" dejaron de pertenecer a la misma frase. Vacilante, respondí a su beso, dándome cuenta de que era la primera vez para los dos. Me preocupaba hacerlo mal, aunque la inexperiencia de Jacob no parecía tener mucha influencia sobre su confianza o habilidad. Me besaba con ineludible pasión, moviendo las manos de la espalda al cuello y después a mi rostro. Su lengua se hizo camino hasta mi boca, y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. Me sentía bien, genial incluso, pero mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que esto significaría cuando nos separásemos.

Me esforcé por silenciar mi discusión interna; Jake, después de todo, era increíble. Estar con él era lo más fácil del mundo. Desde hace años ha sido el hombro en el que he llorado cuando todo lo demás parecía frío y desagradable, y ahora me besaba como si intentara unir su cuerpo y el mío en uno solo. Me quería. Debía quererme.

Al ser hija de padres divorciados, estaba acostumbrada a la independencia. Continuamente me decía que no necesitaba a nadie, pero sabía que era mentira, sabía que necesitaba a Jacob. Él lo era todo. Durante toda mi vida me he repetido que el amor no tiene por qué terminar como el de mis padres. Ni tiene por qué ser pasional e irracional. A medida que Jacob me besaba, me di cuenta de que podría convertirse en algo más. Me lo debía, y a Jake también, para averiguar qué podía surgir. Rodeé su rostro con mis manos y le di todo lo que tenía. Era mi mejor amigo, mi mundo entero. Tendría que estar loca para pensar que no pertenecía a nadie más que a él.

**xXx**

*** El llavero de Bella se conoce en inglés como **_**rabbit's foot keychain**_**. Como su nombre indica, está hecho a partir de una pezuña de conejo, que al parecer, trae buena suerte. **

**Una cosa quiero aclarar, este es un Edward/Bella, a pesar de que Jacob en esta historia tiene un gran peso. Es una de las mejores historias que he leído hasta el momento, donde realmente el personaje de Bella me gusta. Me apetecía mucho traducirlo, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad.**


	2. El primer dia

**CAPÍTULO DOS: El primer día.**

El día en el que oficialmente me convertí en estudiante de último curso, me levanté con una nublada y típica mañana de Forks, lamentándome por haberme quedado hasta tan tarde la noche anterior con Jacob. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde nuestro profético beso en su decimosexto cumpleaños. Todas mis preocupaciones sobre nuestra relación fueron totalmente infundadas; de hecho, estaba más pendiente de Jacob que nunca. Estaba enamorada de él, aunque me sentía diferente a como me había imaginado. El amor había llegado despacio, y no fue la aplastante e irracional sensación que pesé que sentiría. En cambio, mis sentimientos por Jake eran sólidos y permanentes. Confiaba plenamente en él.

Jacob me pidió que me quedara hasta más tarde, pero le expliqué que Charlie se preocuparía, aunque en realidad la que se preocupaba era yo. ¿Cómo podría concentrarme en el colegio si Jake me sacaba de mi zona de tranquilidad, convenciéndome para nadar en las oscuras aguas de la reserva hasta medianoche? Estar con él había sido lo único que había hecho durante el verano; incluso abandoné mis planes de buscar trabajo para poder pasar más tiempo con él. Y mereció la pena. Me sentía orgullosa, una obsesa por los libros que disfruta más que su dosis sana de soledad, para enriquecerse de la compañía de alguien más. Aunque Jake no era simplemente alguien más.

Suspirando, aparté las sábanas y me precipité hacia el baño en un intento por minimizar las oscuras ojeras que se estarían formando bajo mis ojos. El espejo me confirmó que tenía cara de agotamiento, pero a pesar de ser el primer día de clase, no me preocupaba impresionar a nadie. En el lado positivo, había pasado la mayor parte del verano fuera de casa y tenía un levísimo bronceado, lo cual era todo un reto en Forks, mucho más para una media albina como yo.

Algunos minutos después, me arrojé fuera de casa y me subí al coche con rapidez, casi chocándome contra el borde de la puerta. A medida que me acercaba al instituto, no pude evitar desear que Jake estuviera conmigo y no en su colegio de La Push. Él era la única persona con la que sentía una conexión, la única persona capaz de rascar la superficie y observar quién era yo de verdad. Con el regreso de las clases supe que tendría que pasar mis días en la soledad.

Mi monovolumen entró en el parking, pasando al lado de un brillante Volvo plateado que avergonzaba a cada coche a la vista. Había oído que Lauren, mi persona menos favorita, había estado trabajando de modelo durante este último verano, y me pregunté si se habría comprado un coche nuevo con sus ingresos. De todas formas, ella no era _tan_ atractiva. Por si acaso, aparqué lo más lejos posible.

—¡Bella!— La voz de Mike Newton resonó desde el otro lado del aparcamiento. —¡Espera!

Jadeaba cuando llegó a mi lado. Le había estado evitando, al igual que a cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con Jacob, durante todo el verano. Pero por el brillo de sus ojos supe que aún disfrutaba demasiado de mi compañía. Al parecer, ya que yo era la única persona en el instituto de Forks que no lo había pillado con los pantalones mojados en segundo curso, tenía más puntos que las demás. —¿Qué tal el verano, Mike?

—Oh, ya sabes, bien. Jugando al fútbol con Tyler y Ben, trabajando en la tienda de mi padre… Lo normal. ¿Y tú? Apenas te he visto. —Su voz sonaba acusatoria.

—He pasado mucho tiempo en La Push, en la reserva Quileute. —Pensando que lo mejor sería disminuir sus expectativas lo antes posible, añadí. —De hecho, ahora estoy saliendo con Jacob Black.

—Oh. —Predeciblemente, su alegría se esfumó. —Me acuerdo de él. ¿No iba a tercero de secundaria, o algo así?— Típico de Mike.

—No. De hecho, está en cuarto. Es muy maduro para su edad. —No calificaría a Jake necesariamente de maduro o inmaduro, pero tenía más sentido que explicar que era el ying de mi yang. — ¿Bueno, y de quién es ese Volvo? Es tan nuevo, que brilla en Forks, la tierra sin sol.

Mi pequeño intento humorístico no dio resultado, ya que Mike todavía parecía pensativo. —Ah, de unos chicos nuevos. Ha llegado un doctor nuevo al hospital, e imagino que le gusta echar una mano a "chicos problemáticos", o algo así. Tiene como media docena de hijos adoptivos. Creo que algunos de ellos empiezan hoy las clases.

Me sonaba haber oído a Charlie mencionar algo al respecto. —Bueno, sangre nueva. ¿Siempre es bueno, no? —Esperaba que Mike cogiera la indirecta y desarrollara un intenso encaprichamiento hacia a alguno de los "chicos problemáticos."

Cuando entramos dentro del edificio, Mike observó por encima de mi hombro el nuevo programa que sujetaba en la mano. —Supongo que nos veremos en el almuerzo, —masculló, caminando hacia su taquilla.

—Sí, ya nos veremos, Mike. —Observé por última vez el horario para asegurarme, y me encaminé hacia mi primera clase, español.

Distraída en mis esperanzas por encontrar un asiento al final de la clase, casi salté del susto cuando abrí la puerta y colisioné con una figura pequeña pero rígida. Era casi 15 cm. más bajita que mis 1,63 metros de altura, y su piel era del color de la nieve.

—Perdona, —murmuró con voz distraída pero musical.

Mi boca murmuró algo así como 'culpa mía'. Me sentía ridícula solo con estar en la misma habitación que ella; su rostro y su forma de andar eran sobrenaturales. Se sentó con gracia en una silla cerca de la esquina delantera del aula. Mis esperanzas al descubrir un nuevo objeto sentimental para Mike habrían aumentado si esta extraña, presumiblemente una de las hijas adoptivas del doctor, no hubiera sido tan altiva. Sé que no era la única que pensaba así, porque a medida que la clase se iba llenando, las dos sillas que rodeaban a la hermosa estudiante permanecieron vacías. Su situación era justamente la contraria a la mía cuando llegué a Forks, donde todos mis nuevos compañeros de clase se amontonaban a mí alrededor, la nueva distracción del año. Aunque claro, yo no era guapa ni intimidante, como la bella duendecilla sentada al lado de la puerta.

La Sra. Goff entró en clase. Gesticulando hacia el escritorio en la esquina delantera, comenzó, —Clase, este año tenemos una nueva estudiante. ¿Por qué no dejamos que se presente? —Era extraño oírla hablar en inglés; normalmente lucía su dominio en español con su estúpida norma de "nada de inglés".

La sonrisa de la chica no le llegó a los ojos. —Hola. Me llamo Alice Cullen. Mi familia se acaba de mudar de Alaska. Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí. —Su pequeño discurso parecía ensayado. Me pregunté cuantas primeras veces habría sufrido.

Español fue tan insufrible como siempre, pero la mayoría ignoramos a la Sra. Goff y a su explicación sobre cómo conjugar los verbos, y en cambio nos dedicamos a observar a Alice Cullen. Ella no movió la cabeza en toda la hora, y cuando terminó la clase, fue la primera en levantarse del asiento. Si alguien hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a ella, su velocidad al salir del aula lo habría convertido en una imposibilidad.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin ningún altercado. Aún no había visto al otro estudiante nuevo, (al parecer, Alice tenía un hermano de la misma edad), pero ya oí lo suficiente sobre él; y no era de sorprender, Alice y él eran el tema de conversación del día. Hacia el final de la cuarta clase, los susurros de mis compañeros de clase indicaron, en un acuerdo general, que los Cullen eran sumamente atractivos y un poco fuera de lo normal. A pesar de todo, estaba emocionada al dejar de ser la cría nueva del pueblo. Cuando sonó el timbre me reuní con Angela, mi única verdadera amiga en Forks, en el pasillo.

—¿Y tú qué opinas sobre ellos?— Le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería. Me sentía como una cotilla, pero no tenía elección. Mi otra opción era hablar sobre el verano, lo que significaba hablar sobre Jacob. Aunque Angela fuera discreta, no tenía muchas ganas introducir mi recién descubierta vida amorosa en el radar de mis compañeras hambrientas de cotilleos.

—¿Te refieres a los Cullen? Esta mañana vi al chico en clase de cálculo. Es increíble. Nunca había visto en persona a nadie tan guapo. —Se ruborizó. —Aunque no habla mucho. Jessica intentó acercarse a él, pero este tío, Edward creo, la ignoró completamente. Le dio la espalda y no le dijo ni una palabra. Pobre Jess. Quiero decir, ella le suele gustar a los chicos, ¿verdad?—Solo Angela podría compadecerse de Jessica Stanley, la cotilla más grande de Forks. —Tal vez solo sea tímido. —Pero su tono de voz me decía que no estaba muy convencida por sus palabras.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe, y fue entonces cuando les vi. Sentados en una mesa estaban Alice y un chico con las espaldas hacia mi dirección. Incluso en esa posición se podía ver que era tan impresionantemente hermoso como su hermana. Ambos tenían el aspecto de dos supermodelos. Pero llamarles supermodelos no se acercaba ni un poquito; eran tan perfectos, tan serenos, que no podían ser humanos. El chico se inclinó hacia atrás y se colocó las manos tras la cabeza. A pesar de estar sentado, se notaba que era alto. Y su pelo… era del tono bronce más extraño que había visto en mi vida. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y a pesar del desinterés que ella mostraba hacia su entorno, algo que por la postura de su hermano me decía que no era ella sola, Alice Cullen parecía un personaje sacado de un cuento de hadas. Pero el chico… a pesar de no poder ver su rostro me encontré memorizando el leve movimiento de su tronco al respirar.

—Bella, —me susurró Angela, —no les mires tan fijamente. Vamos, cojamos algo de comer.

Nos encaminamos hasta nuestra mesa habitual, acompañados por el siempre presente Mike, que se sentó a mi lado, Jessica, Lauren, su ex-novio Tyler, Conner y Ben. Por primera vez en mi vida escuché con interés lo que Jessica nos contaba.

—Así que mi madre trabaja en el hospital con el Dr. Cullen. Le vimos a él con su mujer y sus hijos el fin de semana pasado en Port Angeles, así que nos acercamos y les saludamos. Prácticamente nos ignoraron. —Resopló. —De lo único que me enteré es de que los tres mayores se marchaban esta semana a Darmouth para empezar las clases. Me imagino que se mudarían de Alaska, donde todos los hijos fueron a un colegio especial. Oí a la Sra. Cope decirle a la enfermera que eran todos unos genios, o algo así. Personalmente opino que no parecen tan inteligentes…

Justo en ese instante, Alice Cullen alzó la cabeza para mirar a Jessica desde el otro lado de la cafetería, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban su desdén. Tyler se rió. —Será mejor que tengas cuidado, Jess. Es bajita, pero no creo que puedas con ella.

Lauren puso los ojos en blanco. —Como si pudiera oírnos desde aquí, idiota. Seguramente se comporta como una cabrona con todo el mundo.

Fallé miserablemente en disimular la carcajada que se me escapó. Si Lauren hubiera tenido un poco de conciencia se hubiera dado cuenta de la ironía de su comentario. A medida que mi sonrisa fue desapareciendo, me percaté de que nadie en nuestra mesa se había dado cuenta de mi reacción, sin embargo alguien pareció encontrar interés en mi expresión. A pesar de estar a varios metros de distancia, fue como si el chico del pelo bronceado lo hubiera oído todo, desde mi mal camuflada sonrisa hasta la situación que la desencadenó. Me miraba intensamente, su expresión indescifrable.

Durante una fracción de segundo, fui incapaz de apartar la mirada, y fue entonces cuando vi su rostro. Su hermana me había parecido impecable, pero no era nada comparada con él. Sus ojos eran increíblemente oscuros, su piel tan pálida como la de ella, pero sus rasgos eran tan impresionantes que un inexplicable deseo de extender la mano y tocarlos me invadió de golpe. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos, y pude sentir como mi piel comenzaba a arder a medida que la sangre me subía a las mejillas. Inmediatamente, desvié la mirada al suelo. No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que me pasaba. Por lo general no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero ahora me sentía como si no me importara. Le volví a observar, bajo las pestañas, rezando porque todavía no me estuviera mirando. Lo estaba. A esas alturas mi rostro debía estar púrpura.

—Joder, Bella. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Me preguntó Mike, dándose cuenta del cambio de temperatura en mi cuerpo.

Intenté simular lo mejor posible encogiendo los hombros. —No es nada, solo me he atragantado con el sándwich. Ya estoy bien. —Aunque mentía peor que nadie, nunca se daban cuenta. Simplemente pensaban que era rara.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua?

—No, Mike. Estoy bien. —Aguanté la respiración y desvíe la mirada hacia los Cullen. Gracias a Dios ambos estaban mirando en otras direcciones, y ninguna de ellas era la mía.

Jessica continuaba hablando sobre sus pequeños descubrimientos, así que me incliné hacia delante con interés. En apenas un susurró, le pregunté, —¿qué sabes del chico?—No tenía sentido que bajara mi voz, porque no había posibilidad de que me oyera, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para arriesgarme. Aún así, mi rostro se sonrojó de nuevo.

Jessica suspiró. —Su nombre es Edward. —Dijo, pronunciado su nombre como si fuera un insulto. —Y es un cretino. Seguramente por eso es el único que está solo. Aunque el resto tampoco es que parezcan mucho más amables.

—¿Solo? ¿A qué te refieres? —Estaba segura de que me había perdido algo de su detallado informe mientras trataba de no desmayarme ante la intensa mirada de él.

—Jesús, Bella. ¿Es que no estabas escuchando? Acababa de contar la parte más extraña de todas. Dos de los hermanos mayores, una rubia y otro enorme y alto, están saliendo _juntos._ Y _viven juntos_. —Hizo una pausa dramática. —Y también la otra chica, —señaló a Alice, —y otro de los que conocí el sábado. Les vi como se daban la mano cuando andaban por la calle.

No supe cómo reaccionar. —Em… ¿Así que ninguno de ellos está emparentado?

Al parecer mi voz no destilaba la sorpresa que Jessica había esperado. Decepcionada, contestó, —bueno, dos de los que están en la universidad son gemelos, pero el resto no son hermanos ni nada de eso.

Me revolví en el asiento. —Pero es genial que sus padres les acogieran a todos, ¿no?

Lauren sacudió la cabeza, impaciente por discrepar. —Sí, ¿pero has visto la casa que se han comprado? ¿Al lado del río? Los padres están forrados. Es fácil ser bueno cuando lo tienes todo.

—Bueno, en ese caso, Lauren, tú no debes tener nada en absoluto. —Repliqué antes de que el pensamiento pudiera terminar de cruzar mi mente. Inmediatamente después, me tapé la boca con la mano. Sorprendida ante mi arrebato y sintiéndome culpable, intenté arreglarlo. —Lo siento tanto, Lauren. No sé qué es lo que me pasa hoy. — Y lo decía en serio. Aunque Lauren hiciera de mis dos primeros años en Forks un completo infierno cada vez que estábamos en la misma habitación, raras veces pensaba cosas tan crueles de nadie, ni siquiera de ella. Tenía la leve sospecha de que el hábito de Jacob de soltar la primera cosa que se te venía a la cabeza era contagioso.

Lauren recogió los restos de su comida y se levantó. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su rostro ya me decía que mis disculpas no habían tenido ningún efecto. —Bueno, Bella, quizás deberías empezar a sentarte con los Cullen. Os merecéis mutuamente. —Se giró con un resoplido. Mis ojos la siguieron a medida que salía de la cafetería, su pelo rubio ondeando tras su espalda.

—Soy una idiota, —comenté en voz alta. Sin embargo, todo el mundo, especialmente Tyler, encontró mi confrontación con Lauren extremadamente divertida. Intenté silenciarles otra vez. —¡Parad ya! ¡Ha sido horrible!

Ellos siguieron riéndose, hablando entre sí mientras yo volvía a mi confusión interior. _¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué me molestaba en defenderles? Ni siquiera les conocía._

En ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar, y yo desenterré mi cabeza de las manos. Cuando me levanté, mi don para el desastre volvió a sacar la cabeza. Mi pierna golpeó la mesa, enviando mi lata abierta de Coca-Cola directamente sobre mi regazo. —Genial. Karma. —Dije, intentado limpiarme con el único pañuelo que quedaba limpio en la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te guarde sitio en inglés?—Me preguntó Angela, compasiva. —Deberías ir al baño y limpiarte un poco.

Miré a Ben, el objeto del monstruoso pero secreto enamoramiento de Angela, esperándola a pocos metros de distancia. Sacudí la cabeza, contestándola en voz baja. —¿Está Ben en nuestra clase? —Sus labios se torcieron cuando intentó suprimir su sonrisa entusiasta. —Deberías sentarte con él, Angela. Solo vosotros dos. Yo estaré bien.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, la empujé levemente hacia Ben y caminé hacia el baño. Tan pronto como doblé la esquina, mi corazón comenzó a bombear con rapidez. Edward Cullen estaba apoyado contra su taquilla, sus indescifrables ojos negros escudriñándome. Mi cara se enrojeció a la vez que entraba apresuradamente en el baño.

**xXx**

**Sé que estos primeros capítulos pueden resultar un poco más "lentos", porque no cuentan nada especialmente nuevo. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzan, la trama se vuelve más original y diferente. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia ^^**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste. A ver si esto se anima un poco más.**


	3. Inglés

**CAPÍTULO TRES: inglés.**

Llegué a inglés un minuto tarde, aunque podría haber sido una hora, juzgando por la forma en la que todo el mundo me miraba mientras me tambaleaba por la clase. Intenté cubrir la mancha húmeda de mis vaqueros, donde había intentado desesperadamente quitar cualquier resto de suciedad. Me habría revolcado aún más en mi vergüenza si me hubiera dado cuenta de que solo quedaba un asiento libre. Al final del aula, Edward Cullen estaba sentado solo en una esquina, junto a la única mesa vacía.

Gracias a Dios, Edward parecía no darse cuenta de mi presencia. Con el Sr. Berty y mitad de la clase mirándome, caminé nerviosamente hasta la mesa que estaba a su derecha. La puerta se cerró con un golpe tras mi espalda, creando una ráfaga de viento que me empujó hacia mi asiento. Solo en Forks podría sentir frío a finales de agosto.

—Me alegro de que pudieras unirte a nosotros, señorita Swan, —comentó el Sr. Berty. Estaba segura de que había un manual que aconsejara a los profesores decir siempre la misma frase cada vez que un estudiante llegaba tarde.

Mis manos temblaban cuando me quité la mochila y me senté en la incómoda silla de plástico. Miré a Edward disimuladamente. Su lenguaje corporal había cambiado completamente. Ya no era la indiferencia personalizada, sino que estaba inclinado lo más lejos que la silla le permitía sin caerse al suelo. Agarraba los bordes de ésta con fuerza, la piel de sus nudillos estaba tan estirada que era prácticamente transparente. Sin embargo, lo peor de su disgusto estaba reflejado en su rostro. Tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas y sus ojos se estrecharon en dos finas líneas cuando me miraron. En un milisegundo desvió la mirada. Sentí como si repulsara.

Me pregunté si el jabón de baño que usaba había dejado su olor sobre mí, y que, de alguna manera, le molestara. Esperando ser lo más sutil posible, me olisqueé el pelo. Olía a champú de fresa, como siempre. El Sr. Berty se lanzó en una monótona explicación sobre la asignatura, pero yo era incapaz de procesar nada de lo que decía. En cambio, me concentré en crear una barrera entre Edward y yo, alejándome de su silla y escondiéndome tras mi cortina de pelo. De pronto, me sentí claustrofóbica y muy pequeña. Mi rostro permaneció rojo y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer cuando llegué a la conclusión de que este increíble desconocido me aborrecía.

Poco a poco la clase se fue acercando al final, sin embargo, la rígida postura de Edward permaneció inalterada durante toda la hora. Ni una sola vez sus ojos me miraron, no que yo le prestara atención a nadie más que a mi cuaderno. Me pregunté si cada onza de su concentración estaba centrada en la silla que sus blancos y largos dedos apretaban con tanta fuerza. Cuando la campana comenzó a sonar, Edward saltó de la silla como impulsado por un resorte, y desapareció antes de que el agudo timbre dejara de sonar.

Angela se acercó rápidamente a mi lado, preocupada. —¿Qué ha sido _eso_?

Sacudí la cabeza, insegura de que mis cuerdas vocales pudieran decir algo.

—Quizá solo tenga problemas sociales. —Sus ojos me observaban con atención. —Estoy segura de que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Ni si quiera le conoces.

Por primera vez me di cuenta de que Mike estaba en clase. —Es culpa mía, Bella. Intenté guardarte un asiento, pero Connor no quería sentarse al lado de Edward Cullen, así que te quitó el sitio en el último momento.

—No os preocupéis. —Mi voz sonaba temblorosa a pesar de que intentaba ocultar lo mucho que el comportamiento de Edward me había afectado. —De todas formas, me gusta sentarme al final de la clase.

—Pero ahora estarás durante el resto del curso sentada junto a él. A lo mejor si le dices al Sr. Berty que no ves bien te puedes sentar en otro sitio. Podría cambiar a Connor de asiento.

—Sí, porque precisamente el Sr. Berty es así de _simpático_, —forcé una sonrisa. A pesar de que los últimos cincuenta minutos junto a Edward habían sido horribles, me negaba a huir y esconderme. Al menos, de eso intentaba convencerme. —No pasa nada, Mike. Sobreviviré.

—Bueno, la oferta sigue en pie por si cambias de opinión, —dijo, caminando hacia las taquillas.

Angela caminó conmigo por el pasillo. Me detuvo antes de que nos separásemos para tomar la última clase del día. —¿_Seguro_ que estás bien? —Me preguntó con voz baja.

No pude evitar sentirme emocionada al ver su preocupación. —Um, no mucho… Necesito tiempo para tranquilizarme. Solo estoy exagerando; estaré bien.

Angela me sonrió y se ofreció a llamarme más tarde. Rechacé su compasión, sabiendo que por la noche estaría en La Push. Angela y yo nunca habíamos estado especialmente cerca, pero habíamos desarrollado un pacto inconscientemente para ayudarnos a sobrevivir dentro del mundo del instituto. Ella hacía que el tiempo que estaba obligada a pasar en Forks fuera un poco más llevadero.

Entré en clase de Historia Americana, y me hundí en el asiento más cercano a la pared. Intenté prestar atención al impacto del la Edad de Hielo que se produjo en Norteamérica, pero mis manos aún temblaban por la extraña experiencia con Edward. A pesar de haber sufrido la pesadilla de ser una de las alumnas más pobres dentro de uno de los institutos más ricos de Arizona, nunca nadie se había comportado tan mal conmigo.

En un intento por distraerme, comencé a pensar en Jacob. Él sería capaz de aliviar mi ansiedad y llevarme a un sitio donde los únicos que importábamos éramos él y yo. Fue entonces cuando recordé que le prometí que iría con él a la hoguera de _First Beach _por la tarde. A pesar de que sus amigos fueran bastante agradables, me había quedado agotada y desesperada por estar a solas con él, con nada más que el familiar olor del garaje por compañía.

Los glaciares parecían haberse deshecho antes de que llegaran las tres de la tarde.Aliviada por dejar el colegio, cogí mis cosas y salí rápidamente de clase. Al principio había pensado en dejar todos los libros que no necesitaba en la taquilla, pero al ver una familiar cabellera de color bronce en un acalorado encuentro con su hermana a pocos metros de mi destino, cambié de idea. Sus posturas daban a entender que estaban discutiendo, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba hablando. De pronto, Edward se puso rígido. Sentí como una oleada de pánico me invadió el pecho.

Me recordé que era él, y no yo, quien actuaba de forma ridícula. Lo que _debería_ haber hecho era pasar a su lado con la cabeza bien alta, y demostrarle que no me intimidaba. En cambio, me giré rápidamente, casi chocándome contra un alumno de primero, y caminé torpemente en dirección contraria. Afortunadamente, hoy había guardado las llaves del coche en la mochila en lugar de la taquilla. Volé por el parking hacia mi monovolumen casi sin tropezarme, y arranqué el vehículo.

Mi recorrido desde el edificio hasta al aparcamiento no había sido tan veloz como había imaginado, ya que el Volvo plateado ya había desaparecido. Me reprendí mentalmente por haberme dado cuenta. De todas formas, tenía que admitir que actualmente era incapaz de distraerme con nada. No tenía ni idea de por qué Edward Cullen me odiaba, pero más que nada deseaba no volver a ver su rostro nunca más.

**xXx**

**Predecible, pero necesario. ¡Dentro de poco, más!**

**Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	4. La Hoguera

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: La Hoguera.**

Intenté mantener la poca compostura que me quedaba durante el viaje hacia La Push, pero era una batalla perdida. A medida que la furia aumentaba, sentía como la humedad de mis ojos salía en tropel de mis párpados. Edward Cullen no se merecía mis lágrimas, pero ahí estaba, llorando incontrolablemente. _Así que me odia. ¿Y qué? Quizá le odie yo también._ Desde luego, odiaba que me hiciera sentir así.

A pesar de que me esforcé por encontrar otra explicación para el comportamiento de Edward Cullen, supe que yo tenía que ser el problema. Era cierto que en el almuerzo me miró dos veces, pero no con la pura repulsión con la que me miró en inglés. Incluso cuando entré en clase parecía totalmente apático; fue solo cuando se dio cuenta de que me sentaba a su lado que su actitud cambió.

Mi única teoría con algo de sentido era que sabía que yo era la hija del jefe de policía, y de algún modo, eso le hacía pensar mal de mí. Mike dijo que el Dr. Cullen había adoptado a estos "niños problemáticos"… Sin embargo, Alice no parecía odiarme. Tal vez fuera más extravagante que el resto de sus hermanos, o tenía algún tipo de vendetta personal contra las leyes locales. En última instancia, sabía que tenía que haber algo más, algo que tuviera que ver conmigo y no con mi padre.

Me observé en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que mi rostro no parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Quería que Jacob borrara de mi cabeza el horrible día que había pasado, pero no quería hablar de Edward Cullen con nadie, especialmente con Jake.

—Has estado llorando. — Observó Jacob, sorprendiéndome en la ventanilla del coche. Su rostro mostraba preocupación. —¿Tengo que ir a aporrear a alguien?

—No, Jake. Solo he tenido un mal día. —Salí del coche y caminé hacia sus brazos. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, le dije, —no quiero hablar de ello.

—Entonces no se hablará más. —Me acarició el pelo mientras nos abrazábamos en silencio, dejando que los minutos pasaran. Por primera vez en aquel día mi corazón pareció calmarse. —¿A qué hora es la hoguera?

Él suspiró, alejándose un poco para poder mirarme a la cara. —Podemos pasar de ella. Sam organiza una cada vez que vuelve de la universidad. Estoy seguro de que volverá a hacer otra el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo, así que no hay ningún problema. Podremos ir entonces.

—No, quiero ir esta noche. —Y era la verdad; de pronto sentí la necesidad de verme rodeada de gente que no me odiaba. —¡De verdad! —Casi reí al ver su expresión escéptica.

—Nos queda una hora, más o menos. —Sonrió. —¿Qué quieres hacer para matar el tiempo? —Alzó una ceja sugerentemente.

—Enséñame a cambiar un neumático.

Ahora sus dos cejas estaban alzadas. —¿Qué?

—Te lo sigo en serio; necesito algo para distraerme. Me ayuda mucho cuando aprendo cosas nuevas.

En su defensa, no me ofreció "distraerme" de otra forma. Solo sonrió y se inclinó para observar el maletero del monovolumen. —Guau, tu gato tiene cientos de años. No me puedo creer que nunca me haya dado cuenta. — Antes de que Charlie me comprara el coche por mi décimo sexto cumpleaños, éste perteneció a Billy, aunque Jacob pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en él, manteniéndolo vivo en sus senescentes años.

—No me puedo creer que _Charlie_ no se diera cuenta. Siempre está supervisando el monovolumen. Ya le conoces, en el mismo segundo que un copo de nieve cae, ya está fuera colocando las cadenas a las ruedas… —Sonreí. Era muy dulce ver cómo mi padre cuidaba de mí. Incluso después de dos años, aún me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea.

Pronto Jake empezó a trabajar, enseñándome cómo usar el gato y quitar las tuercas que sujetaban las ruedas. Sus risas al verme intentarlo me reconfortaron. — No, Bells, tienes que girar la tuerca hacia el _otro_ lado.

—Me alegro de que encuentres mi ineptitud tan entretenida. —Aunque, francamente, yo también la encontraba divertida. —¿Qué hora es? ¿No deberíamos ir yendo?

—¡Ah! Sí. ¿Qué haría sin ti? —Plantó sus labios contra los míos. El calor de su cuerpo era muy agradable, pero eventualmente me separé. Inmediatamente después, la culpa me siguió, pero sabía que se nos estaba haciendo tarde.

—Tenemos que irnos, Jake.

—Como quieras. —Se metió dentro de casa. Su voz se oyó a través de las ventanas abiertas. —¿Necesitas llamar a Charlie, o algo?

—Oh, no. No le importaría que estuviéramos robando un banco después de las clases, siempre y cuando estuviera contigo. —La adoración que Charlie sentía por Jacob hizo mucho más fácil tener a mi primer novio por casa. —Aunque no me importaría tener una chaqueta.

Salió apresuradamente por la puerta, me lanzó una sudadera, y se subió a su _Rabbit_. Yo le seguí. Nos apresuramos hacia la playa, sosteniendo nuestras manos durante todo el camino. Hablé sobre cualquier cosa durante todo el rato, intentando mantener lejos todos los desagradables recuerdos de aquella mañana.

El sol había comenzando a desaparecer cuando llegamos a la hoguera. La gente habitual estaba allí, los mejores amigos de Jacob, Quil y Embry, más Sam Ulley y su novia Leah Clearwater, y un par más. El hermano pequeño de Leah, Seth, nos saludó con entusiasmo desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

Besándome en la mejilla, Jake se marchó y se acercó a Quil, y yo me senté al lado de Leah. Ella despegó sus ojos de Sam, que estaba apilando madera para el fuego, y me sonrió con dulzura. —¿Qué tal has estado, Bella?

Compartíamos una cierta camaradería, siendo las únicas chicas que frecuentaban estas "fiestas" en la playa. —Las clases han empezado hoy. Estoy superviviendo, supongo. —_ Apenas. _—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Es difícil con Sam en la universidad? —Sam estaba en el segundo curso de la universidad de Washington, donde se había dado a conocer por el equipo de natación. Cada vez que terminaba el verano, se veían obligados a separarse, ya que Leah estaba en el último curso de instituto, al igual que yo.

—En realidad no se va hasta el miércoles. Pero sí, es difícil. Aunque él es feliz allí. Además, viene siempre que tiene tiempo. —Sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente. —Y yo también le visito, voy a cada campeonato. Deberías verle nadar los 100 metros libres, Bella. Es el más rápido.

—Debes estar muy orgullosa de él. —Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos dos se prometieran; eran jóvenes, pero cualquiera que no les conociera no necesitaba mucho tiempo para darse cuenta de que adoraban la tierra que pisaba el otro. Él era tranquilo aunque serio, y ella alegre y llena de vida. Observé cómo Leah se comía con los ojos a Sam mientras éste revolvía el fuego, y me pregunté qué pensaría el resto de la gente sobre Jake y yo.

Debió de leerme la mente, porque apareció justo en ese instante. —Hey,— sonreí, acercándome a él y besándole brevemente en los labios.

—Hola a ti también. ¿Qué tal estás? —Su tono de voz sugería que no se había olvidado de mi cara cuando había llegado a su casa aquella tarde.

—Cada vez mejor. Es solo que… —Me detuve, sintiendo como si debiera contarle lo que de verdad me había pasado. No decírselo era antinatural. —Es solo que hoy he tenido la experiencia _más extraña_ con un chico nuevo que acaba de llegar al instituto.

Jacob frunció el ceño, fingiéndose enfadado. —Un tío, ¿eh? ¿Algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?

—¡No! Al menos no así. No sé qué es lo que le pasaba. —Esperaba que mi ansiedad estuviera bien ocultada bajo mi falso humor. —Me fulminaba con la mirada, como si hubiera apuñalado a un cachorro.

Para mi alivio, Jacob se rió. —Bueno, eres bastante intimidante. Quiero decir, ¿te ha visto ya jugando al bádminton? —A Jacob le gustaba, más que a nadie, oír las pequeñas historias que sufría en clase de gimnasia.

—Ja, ja. No, aunque era muy raro. No le dije nada, pero… —Sacudí la cabeza, agradecida de que estuviera anocheciendo y no pudiera ver mi cara sonrojada. —Supongo que solo es un capullo.

—Sí, eso parece. Ya sabes, mi oferta de pegarle una paliza aún sigue en pie. —Ahora fue mi turno de reír. —¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó. —Ya te he alcanzado. He crecido casi dos centímetros y medio en el verano.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en su hombro. —Te quiero, ¿lo sabes?

—Oh, no te preocupes. Ya lo sé. —No me hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Seguimos holgazaneando cerca del fuego, y pronto todos comenzaron a silbar y a tomar el pelo a Sam y Leah, que al parecer aspiraban a conseguir el récord del mundo al beso más largo. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa desapareció cuando vi a Harry Clearwater, el padre de Leah, acercándose rápida y urgentemente hacia la playa.

—¡Seth! ¡Leah! —Su voz era una mezcla de cólera y preocupación. Leah se separó inmediatamente de Sam, pero éste rodeó su cintura de manera protectora.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Seth, su voz teñida de vergüenza. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Los ojos de Harry buscaron entre la gente. —No me avisasteis de que esta noche ibais a salir. Mañana hay clase. Y se está haciendo tarde.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? Papá, hoy era el primer día de clase; no tenemos nada que estudiar. —La voz de Leah sonaba preocupada. Sabía que estaba molesta por no poder aprovechar el tiempo con Sam.

Nunca había visto a Harry tan frenético. —Nos vamos. Ya. Recoged vuestras cosas. —Se giró hacia el resto de nosotros. —Jacob, tú padre también te está buscando. Quiere que vuelvas a casa, pero que antes te asegures de llevar a Bella sana y salva.- Resaltó las últimas palabras.

—Em, ¿vale? —Obviamente, Jake tampoco tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Seth y Leah se quejaron mientras seguían a su padre. No podía entender qué estaba pasando. Todo el mundo sabía que en las últimas semanas del verano los jóvenes de la reserva siempre celebraban una pequeña fiesta en la playa; cada año había bajado con Jake desde que me mudé a Forks. Y los padres nunca se habían quejado. De hecho, había oído alguna vez decir a Billy que le gustaba, que mantenía a la comunidad unidad. Tendría que preguntarle a Charlie si había habido algún crimen reciente en La Push…

—Bueno, qué _divertido,_ —murmuró Jake, aparcando en la acera frente a su casa. Viendo el comportamiento de Harry Clearwater, no me sorprendió ver a Billy en el porche, esperando ansiosamente nuestra llegada. —Genial, —gimió Jake.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué está pasando? —Caminamos hacia él.

Billy movió su silla hasta el borde del porche. —Tienes que seguir a Bella hasta su casa, Jacob. Asegurarte de que llega bien a casa. Acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que hay algún asesino en serie suelto? —El sarcasmo de Jake fue desapareciendo al ver que la expresión fiera de su padre aún permanecía en su rostro.

Los ojos de Billy me miraron brevemente. Vacilando ligeramente, respondió. —Ha habido algunos ataques de osos en el área, cerca del pueblo. No deberías estar fuera solos por la noche. —Se giró y me miró con severidad. —Bella, ten cuidado.

—Eh, lo tendré. —No sabía que decir. Abrí la puerta de mi monovolumen y entré dentro. —Supongo que te echaré una carrera hasta mi casa, Jacob.

Él se rió, mirando mi coche. —No lo creo, Bells.

—Date prisa, Jacob. —Le advirtió Billy.

—Ya, ya. —Se inclinó hacia la ventanilla de mi coche y me besó la mejilla. —Estaré detrás de ti. —Mirando de reojo a su padre, me dijo con una sonrisa. —Aunque cierra bien las puertas. Ya sabes que a los osos les encantan los coches en movimiento.

Tenía miedo de reír, sabiendo que Billy aún permanecía en el borde del porche. Encendí el motor y di marcha atrás sin mirar a Billy. Siempre había sido tan bueno conmigo…

El viaje hasta casa de Charlie fue tranquilo, ningún oso a la vista. Manteniendo su promesa, Jacob me acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Llámame en cuanto sepas lo que está pasando de verdad, —le insistí.

—Claro. —Sonrió a la vez que le acercaba hacia mí, rozando sus labios con los míos.

Cuando entré en casa, saludé a Charlie. —Hola, Bells. ¿Te ha traído Jake a casa? ¿Le pasa algo a tu coche? —Miró por la ventana.

—No, está bien, papá. Oye, ¿sabes algo sobre ataques de osos en el área?

Él frunció el ceño. —No, ¿por qué? ¿Has visto algo?

—No, pero ha pasado algo realmente extrañ…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndonos. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para ser Jake, y no sabía quién podría llamar pasadas las diez de la noche.

Charlie apenas pudo decir hola, quien fuera el que estaba al otro lado de la línea, no le estaba dejando hablar. Escuché con atención.

Eventualmente, Charlie pudo hablar. Su voz era brusca y ligeramente molesta. —De todas las personas, Billy, tú deberías ser el más abierto y tolerante. Ya era hora de que viniera un doctor con verdaderas cualificaciones a este pueblo. —Se detuvo; seguramente Billy estaba en desacuerdo. La cara de Charlie se volvió seria. —Bueno, _a mí_ me gusta dar el beneficio de la duda en lugar de linchar a cada nueva familia que se muda aquí. Buenas noches. —Colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

Fingí estar ocupada con el dobladillo de mi camisa cuando Charlie dobló el pasillo. —¿Va todo bien, papá?

Él suspiró. —Sí, Bella, todo está bien. — Empecé a subir las escaleras para lavarme. Me giré cuando me llamó. —La próxima vez que quedes con Jake, asegúrate de que Billy está bien, ¿vale? Creo que se está volviendo un poco paranoico con la edad.

—Claro.

Me metí en el baño. Mientras me lavaba los dientes, no pude evitar pensar que era imposible que este curso se volviera aún más extraño.


	5. Roto

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: ROTO.**

Me pasé la mañana siguiente con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando por encima del hombro en los pasillos y manteniendo mis oídos alertas cuando alguien pronunciaba su nombre. Alice no me miró ni una sola vez durante español, lo que confirmaba mi teoría de que las tendencias psicóticas no eran un rasgo familiar. Él, y solo él, me encontraba intolerable.

A la hora del almuerzo, entré en la cafetería como si estuviera intentado no pisar minas. Respiré hondo, miré hacia su mesa… y no estaba. Esperé sentir alivio, sin embargo sentí un vuelco en el estómago, y la tensión se mantuvo, manifestándose en algo que no podía entender.

Cuando no apareció en clase de inglés, me pregunté si había dejado los estudios o había terminado en la cárcel en algún lugar. Mi inquietud me siguió hasta casa aquella noche. Me encontré acuchillando ferozmente a las cebollas cuando mi intención había sido solo cortarlas en cuadraditos. Necesitaba tranquilizarme. Cuando Jacob llegó, guardé las hamburguesas crudas de cebolla en la nevera y le pedí que fuéramos a dar un paseo.

—Necesitas desahogarte un poco antes de cenar, ¿eh? —Adivinó. —No será por ese loco de tu instituto, ¿verdad?

Puse los ojos en blanco y respondí vagamente. —Hoy no estaba.

Nos encaminamos hacia los árboles que lindaban con la hierba. Milagrosamente, la tierra solo estaba levemente mojada tras la breve lluvia de aquella mañana. — Así que, ¿has averiguado algo? ¿Debería estar preocupada por los osos pardos?

—Oh, eso. —Desvió la mirada.

—¡Cuéntamelo! —Le puse mi expresión más dulce. —Te prometo que no juzgaré.

—Lo primero, tienes que saber que mi padre no está loco. Bueno, al menos no de verdad… Está demasiado unido a las viejas leyendas. No creo que vea las cosas con claridad.

—Quiero a tu padre, Jake. —Billy era como un segundo padre para mí.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Hay una nueva familia que se ha mudado cerca del Río Calawah. Papá y algunos otros de la tribu creen que son… peligrosos.

—¿Peligrosos cómo? —El corazón se me subió a la garganta. Sabía exactamente quién se había mudado cerca del río.

—No me lo dijo. —Por primera vez no supe distinguir si me estaba mintiendo o no. —Solo basa todo en las leyendas, que tienen como unos… millones de años. Es ridículo.

Esperé a que se explicara un poco más, pero no lo hizo, solo añadió. —Creo que solo tiene miedo de los cambios, o algo así. Ya sabes que siempre está hablando sobre el "bien de la tribu", y "el sentido de comunidad entre los Quileutes." —Los pensamientos de Jacob parecían estar muy lejos.

Sentí la necesidad de cambiar de tema de conversación, a pesar de mi intensa curiosidad. No me gustaba ver a Jacob tan preocupado; la inseguridad no le quedaba muy bien. —¿Sabes? Esta semana vamos a empezar _Romeo y Julieta _en inglés.

—Agh. Shakespeare. Me da dolor de cabeza. —Dejó escapar una carcajada, pero mi ánimo se hundió levemente; era mi obra de teatro favorita. Dándose cuenta de mi incomodidad, añadió. —Pero también tiene sus puntos. Quiero decir, la peli de Leonardo DiCaprio tenía unas escenas de lucha geniales. Deberíamos alquilarla algún día.

—No es mala idea. —Se acomodaba tan bien… Estaba a punto de elogiar su mente tan abierta cuando mi pie se enganchó con la rama de un árbol. Salí volando, aterrizando bruscamente sobre mi tobillo derecho. Sabía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde mis rutinarias visitas al hospital.

—Fantástico, —murmuré, sintiendo las punzadas de dolor sobre mi pantorrilla. Jacob ya sabía lo que había que hacer. Se acercó a mi lado y me colocó el brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. Juntos, salimos del bosque y caminamos hacia el coche.

—¿Cómo de malo? —Preguntó.

—Solo un seis. Diría que más que la quemadura del 4 de Julio, pero menos que el del paseo en trineo. —En nuestra escala de diez puntos para tasar mi dolor, había visto muchos seis, pero la familiaridad no hacía la herida más soportable.

Me acarició la palma de la mano con cariño en nuestro viaje hacia el hospital. Desafortunadamente, no fue suficiente para distraerme de aquel dolor que conocía tan bien; mi tobillo estaba roto. Llegamos a urgencias, y me ayudó a salir cuidadosamente del coche.

—Hola, Sra. Stanley, —saludé cuando nos acercamos a recepción.

—Han pasado meses, Bella. Íbamos a empezar a hacer apuestas sobre si te habías caído delante de un autobús o no. —Tenía el sentido del humor que su hija carecía. Me sonrió dulcemente y me tendió los papeles administrativos habituales. Jacob se disculpó y salió a llamar a Charlie al trabajo, ofreciéndose a traer una soda a la vuelta.

Me centré en los papeles que cubrían la mesa. En pocos minutos, antes de que Jacob pudiera volver, el médico llegó para evaluar mi tobillo. Era nuevo, pero inmediatamente supe quien era. Me reprendí mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

—Hola, señorita Swan, —me dijo con una sonrisa angelical, saludándome sin mirar mi expediente médico. Mi reputación debe de haberme precedido. —Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Señalé de mala gana mi tobillo.

Empezó a hojear el volumen bíblico que ya era mi historial médico. —No hace falta que lo diga, ya sé lo que tengo. —Murmuré.

Él simplemente sonrió, reprimiéndose de hacer cualquier broma a mis expensas. A medida que llegaba a las primeras páginas del historial, su sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Cómo está tu cabeza? ¿Te la has golpeado? ¿Has sentido mareos, somnolencia o inconsciencia?

—Si te refieres a enero pasado, estoy bien. —Sus ojos me observaron con preocupación. —En serio. No me he golpeado la cabeza en todo este tiempo. Solo es el tobillo. —Me estremecí al recordarlo, esperando que no comentara más al respecto.

Me examinó los ojos con una lucecilla, pero afortunadamente no preguntó nada más al respecto. —Todo parece estar bien. —Su voz se deslizó por el aire como la mantequilla. Sabía que él y sus hijos no estaban emparentados, ahora obvio por su joven aspecto, pero compartían la misma intimidante belleza.

El Dr. Cullen se acercó a mi tobillo, ordenando a una enfermera que me llevara hasta la sala de rayos X. Una hora más tarde me estaba poniendo la escayola. —Siento decirte, Bella, pero parece que vas a estar con muletas durante un par de semanas. No es una fractura muy seria, pero el tobillo está roto igualmente.

—¡Hey, te perderás gimnasia! —La voz entusiasta de Jacob reverberó por la habitación. Había estado entrando y saliendo con Charlie durante toda la hora, pero era la primera vez que compartía la habitación con el Dr. Cullen.  
Jacob observó disimuladamente al hermoso doctor, pareciendo casi culpable. Esperaba que no se sintiera responsable por los inexplicables prejuicios de su padre.

—No te preocupes, —dijo el Dr. Cullen amablemente. —Se pondrá bien. —Salió de la habitación, lanzándole una mirada amigable a Jacob cuando pasó por la puerta.

Opté por ir a casa con Jake, a pesar de que Charlie me esperó hasta que pudiera salir del hospital. En el coche, Jacob rompió el silencio que había mantenido desde que habló con el Dr. Cullen. —Me siento terrible, Bells. —Su voz estaba teñida de tristeza. —Ese doctor, mi padre se refería a la familia de ese doctor. Y él es completamente normal, incluso amable. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Peligroso… Sí, claro.

—No te culpes, Jake. No te puedes sentir culpable por algo en lo que no tienes nada que ver. —Me miró con agradecimiento, aunque permaneció en silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Gracias a Dios que no sabe que el hijo del Dr. Cullen es el chico loco de mi instituto… Parte de mi se preguntaba si debía informarle sobre la conexión entre los Cullens y mi extraña experiencia, pero otra parte de mi me decía que estaba justificada al mantener eso en secreto; tenía que protegerle, aunque no estaba exactamente segura sobre qué le estaba protegiendo.

Charlie y Jacob me idolatraron durante el resto de la tarde, una tendencia que otros decidieron continuar en el colegio durante el resto de la semana, especialmente Mike Newton. A medida que el fin de semana pasaba, mi tobillo seguía palpitando dolorosamente dentro de los confines de mi escayola. El lunes por la mañana mejoró levemente.

Cuando me dejó en el colegio, Charlie me dijo, —no te olvides de elevarlo siempre que puedas. —No podía conducir, así que Charlie me llevaba al colegio por la mañana, y Jacob me recogía por la tarde. Mike continuaba mimándome ridículamente al esperarme en la puerta al finalizar la cuarta clase de la mañana y acompañándome hasta la cafetería, donde me cogía la comida.

A medida que caminábamos hacia la cafetería, Mike empezó a hablar excitadamente sobre el menú especial de los lunes con macarrones, pero yo era muy consciente de que ya había pasado una semana desde que vi al nuevo estudiante del centro. Contuve la respiración antes de ver a Alice Cullen todavía sola, sentada al lado de la ventana.

—¿Cómo están los macarrones, Mike? —Sentí el impulso de distraerme, necesitando sacudirme de encima el hormigueo que fluía a través de mis venas.

—Increíbles. Con más queso de lo normal. Este es el mejor día. —Empezó a comer felizmente sus macarrones hasta que Lauren sintió la necesidad de decirle que comía como un caballo. La consiguiente discusión duró el resto de la hora. Sentí que me asfixiaba.

Inglés no podía llegar antes. Después de días y días de clases aburridas, finalmente el Sr. Berty nos iba a dar las copias de _Romeo y Julieta. _

Sin embargo, cuando llegué a clase, una sustituta estaba sentada en el escritorio del Sr. Berty, sus ojos ya ausentes tras una mañana cuidando de niñatos desagradables de instituto. —Ya sabes lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? —Me susurró Mike alegremente. —¡Tiempo libre!

Connor le comentó a Mike desde el otro lado de la habitación algo sobre "ligas fantásticas" para no sé qué deportes que iban a disputarse aquel otoño, y se sumergieron en una animada conversación. Yo acomodé mi fortaleza al final de la clase, enfadada porque no tenía nada con lo que distraerme; llevaba tan pocos libros como podía debido a las muletas. Todavía tenía tres minutos antes de que la clase empezara, pero el camino hacia las taquillas podría convertirse en una verdadera hazaña y no me apetecía pedirle ayuda a nadie. Alcé la mirada y observé a Angela, envidiando que tuviera un libro con el que pasar el rato.

Cuando el reloj marcó el inició de la clase, pronto supe exactamente lo que me mantendría ocupada el resto de la hora. Justo cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, Edward Cullen entró en clase, sus ojos automáticamente sobre los míos.


	6. Terminal

**Antes de nada, me gustaría pedir un favor. No soy de las que dejan de subir una historia si no recibe los comentarios que quiere, y definitivamente, no creo que lo llegue a ser nunca, pero sí desanima ver cómo la gente sigue leyendo tus historias, en mi caso traducciones, y no se toma el tiempo ni de comentar nada.**

**Sé que, generalmente, algunos fics al principio no reciben muchos comentarios, sé que de momento esta historia es MUY canon y se parece al libro original, y sé que es un poco predecible al principio, pero eso no borra la media de 70/80 visitantes (a veces más) que recibo con cada capítulo. No son muchos, pero no dejan de ser 70 personas que se pasan por cada uno de los capítulos, y no dejan ni rastro ni mencionan nada a su paso.**

**No pido nada, solo un "yo te estoy leyendo" un "déjalo, traducir no es lo tuyo", o un simple "hola". No me importan las críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar. Lo único que pido es saber quién lee, a quién le interesa, porque a veces desanima un poco ver que te esfuerzas por traducir bien una cosa, para que sea coherente y tenga sentido y buscar información, pero luego parece que a nadie le importa.**

**Y bueno, después de este dramático mensaje, os dejo el siguiente capítulo xD Espero que guste.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: Terminal**

_Mierda._ Mi magullado y dolorido cuerpo pareció romperse a pedazos. La sangre se me acumuló en las mejillas, el corazón se sacudió contra mis costillas y la mente se me quedó en blanco. _¡No le mires, idiota! ¡Finge estar ocupada!_ Cogí la mochila vacía en busca de algo, cualquier cosa. Encontré un chicle envuelto malamente. Lo desenvolví desesperadamente y me lo metí en la boca, ignorando las pelusas del papel que se me pegaron instantáneamente a la lengua. Solo había pasado medio segundo. Necesitaba más tiempo, más distracciones. Empecé a considerar seriamente coger un folio en blanco y hacer cisnes de papel cuando sucedió.

—¿Cómo es el otro tío? —Nunca había oído su voz, y sin embargo sentí como si de algún modo la hubiera echado de menos. Era poética, masculina, levemente burlona. Seguramente había perdido la cabeza.

_Le odias. No respondas. Haz cualquier cosa MENOS mirarle._ Mi resolución se hizo añicos. Sus ojos eran de color miel. No pude dejar de mirarlos. —¿Q-qué?

—Tu tobillo. —Señaló, tomando el asiento que estaba al lado del mío. _Deja de temblar, Bella, por favor deja de temblar._

Era perfectamente amable; incluso sonreía. Y, oh Dios, era _devastador_. —Solo estaba haciendo una broma, insinuando que te habías herido en algún tipo de pelea. —Me examinó la cara, seguramente llegando a la conclusión de que no era mentalmente capaz. En los límites de aquel momento, no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Continuó hablando, interrumpiéndome de mi monólogo interno. —Mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

—Lo sé. —Aparentemente mi cerebro estaba en piloto automático, por lo que mi boca pronunció la declaración más estúpida posible. Apenas recuperada, murmuré. —Bella Swan. —Al menos era mejor que gruñir "yo Bella, tú Edward," pero no mucho más.

Cuando la clase comenzó, la profesora sustituta garabateó su nombre en la pizarra, y nos informó lo que Mike ya había supuesto: el Sr. Berty tenía las copias de _Romeo y Julieta_ en casa, por lo que éramos libres de hablar entre nosotros durante el resto del periodo. —Siempre y cuando permanezcáis en vuestros asientos, —comentó. —Tengo que tomar lista. No correteéis. —Tal y como era mi situación, no podría moverme sin la ayuda de una grúa, y no tenía nada que ver con mi tobillo.

Edward mantuvo la distancia, pero se giró levemente hacia mí. El resto de la habitación zumbaba con las conversaciones de los demás. —¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó?

Era dolorosamente consciente del color carmesí de mis mejillas. Recé por que pensara que solo era una quemadura; no había vivido lo suficiente en Forks para saber que algo así era imposible. —Un árbol y yo tuvimos un pequeño malentendido. —Me felicité interiormente cuando formé una frase coherente.

—Ah, ya veo. —Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, divertido. Inmediatamente después recuperó la compostura, sus ojos se estrecharon como si se sintiera culpable por haberse divertido con algo que yo había dicho. Quizá formaba parte de algún tipo de plan maestro para destruirme.

Tras una breve pausa, observó. —Tienes cara de dolor.

De hecho, siempre lleva a esa expresión cuando estaba en el colegio, pero no necesitaba saberlo. —No es para tanto. —Me miró con escepticismo, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

—En serio, en realidad no duele tanto. —Sentía como si estuviera debajo de un microscopio.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó en una media sonrisa. —Lo que tú digas.

Pretendí ignorarle y volví a revolver en mi mochila. Encontré más chicles viejos, fuera de su envoltorio y pegados al bolsillo interior. Empecé a rascar con las uñas. —¿Sabes? Si usas hielo será mucho más fácil de quitar. —Su melodiosa voz sonaba levemente arrogante.

—Gracias, Martha Stewart. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le miré por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía muy entretenido. —Siento ponerte de los nervios. Solo intentaba pasar el tiempo… —Giró la cabeza hacia la pizarra. A pesar de su tono tan casual, me di cuenta de que se agarraba a los bordes de la silla como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Temí que el inevitable silencio incómodo apareciera. Agarrando las asas de mi mochila, y sin saber por qué seguía hablando con él, pregunté, —así que, ¿sueles ir a clase un día y después desapareces durante toda una semana, o Forks es tan horrible? —Me atreví a mirarle disimuladamente.

Alzó las cejas lentamente, ladeando la cabeza. —No me encontraba bien. —Me observó con atención. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Obviamente quería saber por qué había rastreado tan obsesivamente sus ausencias. —Em… ¿A qué te refieres?

—Parece que piensas que Forks es "horrible".

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, sí.

Cuando no seguí hablando, Edward sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en mi cara. —Explícate, por favor. —Le escribiría una novela, si me lo pidiera. Me quedé instantáneamente hipnotizada en contra de mi voluntad.

—No hay mucho que hacer, el sol solo aparece dos o tres veces al año como máximo, y desde que llegué aquí, he pasado más tiempo en emergencias que un estetoscopio.

Siguió mirándome. —No has crecido aquí.

—Um, no. Me crié cerca de Phoenix, California, antes de llegar aquí.

—Y eres propensa a los accidentes. —Hechos, no preguntas. Edward Cullen parecía estar seguro de todo.

—Terminalmente.

Parecía absorto en cuestiones que iban mucho más allá de mi comprensión. —De ahí el tobillo. —Sonrió.

—Y las dos muñecas rotas, la quemadura de tercer grado, tantos moratones que son imposibles de contar, el hombro dislocado, el coma… —Me detuve. Incluso en mi estado hipnótico había información que no deseaba divulgar.

—Suena doloroso. —Su voz parecía conversacional… pero había algo más debajo de la superficie.

Me encogí de hombros. —Más para mis padres que para mí.

Él se revolvió en el asiento. —¿A qué te refieres? —Parecía genuinamente perplejo; al final la incertidumbre había caído sobre él.

—Es difícil para ellos…

Asintió con la cabeza, como si estuviera desesperado por saber más.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que sucedió, comencé a hablar sobre el accidente. Si mirar atrás, sin mirarle a él, continué. —Especialmente el coma. —Sentí un escalofrío. —Pensaban que iba a morir; creo que mi madre dejó de comer durante toda una semana. Ella es así de frágil. No estaba ahí para cuidarla… —Mi tono de voz desapareció. No me atrevía a mirarle; me había pasado de la línea, había sido demasiado personal. Sin embargo, cuando me forcé a mirarle a los ojos, le encontré increíblemente fascinado.

—¿Y te preocupas por ellos? Estabas en coma, ¿y aún así te sientes responsable por su dolor? —Parecía incrédulo.

—Por entonces no sentía nada. Justo cuando me desperté, era más doloroso ver la mirada en sus ojos que sentir cuán roto estaba mi propio cuerpo. —Me detuve, dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta. Arrepentida, murmuré. —Estúpido, lo sé. —Enrojecí. Sabía que había dicho demasiado.

Su voz era suave, como si estuviera rezando. —No es estúpido.

Apenas le oí; seguramente había dicho otra cosa. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el frente de la clase, donde Mike y Connor discutían como una pareja de viejos al ajustar sus listas de la liga de fútbol. —¿Y tú dices que es un cambio justo? Mira lo que estoy dispuesto a dar, y tú me ofreces _eso._ ¿Estás loco? —Por el resto de la habitación las conversaciones seguían, otros hacían deberes o intentaban dormir, sus cabezas apoyadas sobre la mesa y los auriculares colgado de los cuellos. Sentí como si hubiera estado en un universo paralelo, sola con Edward Cullen.

Cuando me giré hacia él, Edward me estaba estudiando. —¿Podrías contarme cómo pasó? Si no te importa…

En realidad, sí me importaba. Aunque considerando lo que ya le había dicho, me figuré que ya iría hasta el fondo. Después de todo, no me había preguntado si había visto la luz ni me había mirado de arriba abajo, como había hecho todo el mundo cuando volví a las clases. —Fue en enero, y todo estaba helado. Conduje hasta clase, y cuando salí del monovolumen, vi una furgoneta venir hacia mí, fuera de control, resbalando sobre el hielo. Me golpeó en la cabeza.

Su expresión era de dolor. —No me puedo ni imaginar cómo te sentiste.

—Yo tampoco. No me acuerdo de nada. —El modo en el que me miraba me produjo una reacción física que no me esperaba. Seguí hablando para no pensar en él ni en lo que me estaba haciendo. —Los de urgencias le dijeron a mi padre que si no hubiera estado moviéndome cuando me golpeó, que si hubiera dudado durante un solo segundo, me hubiera golpeando en otro sitio; en lugar de empujarme hacia la izquierda me hubiera empujado hacia atrás y me hubiera aplastado entre la furgoneta y mi coche. —Estarías muerta, dijeron. Instantáneamente muerta. Mi último recuerdo de aquel día fue cuando miré sobre el hombro hacia las cadenas que Charlie me había colocado aquella mañana, justo como el invierno pasado. Pasaron dos semanas cuando me desperté.

Temblé lo que parecía ser la milésima vez en los pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Nada se le escapaba. —No era mi intención molestarte. —Miró hacia la ventana, detrás de mí. —Lo siento.

—No, estoy bien. —Le estaba abriendo el corazón a un completo desconocido, poniéndome en ridículo. Pero no estaba molesta. Al menos todavía no. Quizá cuando recuperara mi sentido común las cosas fueran diferentes.

—Aunque sobreviviste. Eso es lo que importa. —Parecía como si estuviera hablando para sí.

—Supongo. —Las siguientes palabras se me escaparon involuntariamente; nunca me había atrevido a pensarlas, mucho menos decirlas en voz alta. —Pero en realidad nunca se supera… Esa sensación de que tienes una segunda oportunidad. Como si…

—¿Cómo si qué? —Estaba totalmente cautivado. No sabía si sentirme halagada o increíblemente incómoda.

—Nada. Olvídalo. —Miré hacia el reloj. Dos minutos. Solo tenía que aguantar dos minutos más. Después ya podría ir a clase de Historia y colapsarme en mi asiento, revolverme en mi propia humillación al monopolizar una conversación entera con extraño que podría o no aborrecerme.

Él apretó los labios con fuerza y se pasó una mano por el pelo cobrizo. Quería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no podía moverme. Y entonces empezó a hablar, suavemente. —Como si te hubieran dado un regalo, el regalo del tiempo, y sientes la necesidad de llenarlo con algo especial.

Me olvidé de respirar. Estaba demasiado absorta como para preocuparme por eso. —Sí, —solté. —Algo extraordinario.

Se observó las manos, pensativo. —Expectativas imposibles.

Me quedé atontada, completamente desconcertada ante el giro que había tomado nuestra conversación. Y entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar, sorprendiéndome aún cuando sabía qué hora era. Edward se levantó, y rápido, casi sobrenaturalmente, salió de clase sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

Todavía estaba paralizada cuando Mike se acercó y me tendió las muletas. —¿Estás bien? ¿Bella?

Sorprendida, me desperté del trance. —Sí, lo siento.

Mike parecía no darse cuenta de mi estado casi catatónico a medida que bajábamos por el pasillo. —Quizá Berty tenga la gripe. ¡Podría faltar toda la semana! —Apenas podía contener su alegría. —O podría ser alguna enfermedad peligrosa; podría faltar todo un mes. ¡Incluso más!

Mi estómago dio un vuelco ante aquella perspectiva, definitivamente, la enfermedad del Sr. Berty terminaría conmigo.


	7. Shakespeare

**Antes de nada, me gustaría pedir un favor. No soy de las que dejan de subir una historia si no recibe los comentarios que quiere, y definitivamente, no creo que lo llegue a ser nunca, pero sí desanima ver cómo la gente sigue leyendo tus historias, en mi caso traducciones, y no se toma el tiempo ni de comentar nada.**

**Sé que, generalmente, algunos fics al principio no reciben muchos comentarios, sé que de momento esta historia es MUY canon y se parece al libro original, y sé que es un poco predecible al principio, pero eso no borra la media de 70/80 visitantes (a veces más) que recibo con cada capítulo. No son muchos, pero no dejan de ser 70 personas que se pasan por cada uno de los capítulos, y no dejan ni rastro ni mencionan nada a su paso.**

**No pido nada, solo un "yo te estoy leyendo" un "déjalo, traducir no es lo tuyo", o un simple "hola". No me importan las críticas, siempre ayudan a mejorar. Lo único que pido es saber quién lee, a quién le interesa, porque a veces desanima un poco ver que te esfuerzas por traducir bien una cosa, para que sea coherente y tenga sentido y buscar información, pero luego parece que a nadie le importa.**

**Y bueno, después de este dramático mensaje, os dejo el siguiente capítulo xD Espero que guste.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: Shakespeare.**

Desde aquel día, Edward Cullen no me trajo más que el caos. Nuestra conversación en inglés me sorprendió muchísimo, y mientras intentaba dormir, no pude parar de pensar en la manera en la que sus ojos memorizaban mi rostro a la vez que balbuceaba constantemente sobre mí, un tema de conversación que no tendría ningún interés para él. Al principio sentí mariposas en el estómago. Sin embargo, la culpa se las tragó en cuanto Jacob comenzó a entrar en mi cabeza. Jacob me había recogido de clase aquella tarde, pero no le comenté nada sobre mi día, especialmente mi desconcertante y abrumador _tête-à-tête_ con Edward en inglés.

Jacob y yo nunca habíamos hablado sobre las dos semanas que pasé inconsciente en la UCI. Sabía que no me gustaba pensar en ello, así que dejó el tema. Una vez Renee me contó que Jake se había pasado cada segundo que no estaba en el colegio o durmiendo, hablando conmigo o poniendo programas de televisión que sabía que me gustaban. Por aquel entonces sólo habíamos sido amigos, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que había estado ahí conmigo. Y, ahora, sin ninguna razón en apariencia, le ocultaba cosas. Sin embargo, ¿qué sentido tenía contarle cómo me había pasado la clase entera de inglés manteniendo una extraña y personal conversación con un extraño? Cuando finalmente perdí la consciencia, en torno a las dos de la madrugada, aún sentía un gran peso en el corazón.

Me desperté a las siete de la mañana, con la resolución de que el día anterior no había sido más que una coincidencia; seguramente Edward Cullen me veía como a una chica extraña y emocionalmente retrasada con la que no quería nada que ver. Ese pensamiento me disipó la culpa, pero no me concedió alivio cuando las mariposas me volvieron a salir en el estómago.

Mi predicción se cumplió correctamente, ya que el almuerzo se desarrolló sin que Edward me lanzara ninguna mirada. A medida que me tambaleaba hacia clase de inglés, el dolor de mi tobillo desapareció y unas punzadas de ansiedad lo sustituyeron. Contuve el aliento, no sabiendo si sentirme esperanzada o nerviosa por la vuelta del Sr. Berty. De todas formas, ahí estaba, sentado con aspecto de cansancio y con la nariz roja, pero sujetando las copias de _Romeo y_ _Julieta_. Exhalé un suspiro y caminé hacia mi asiento.

Edward apareció segundos antes de que sonara el timbre. No me atreví a levantar los ojos de la mesa. Se sentó sin hacer ruido, y yo permanecí con los hombros encorvados, como si fuera un tembloroso signo de interrogación. Cuando la clase comenzó, mis ojos parecieron cobrar vida propia. Se desviaron hacia los largos y pálidos dedos que estaban entrecruzados en la mesa vecina, y después, estúpidamente, se fueron hacia su rostro. Pareció sentirlo, y como si no tuviera control sobre sus propios movimientos, se giró levemente hacia mí. Nos observamos durante una fracción de segundo antes de que, desafiantemente, se volviera con brusquedad hacia la pizarra. Por supuesto, la sangre corrió hacia mis mejillas.

Permanecí quieta como una estatua durante el resto de la clase. Tan pronto como el Sr. Berty nos dejó salir, me levanté de un salto. Mi nerviosismo hacia el ocupante del escritorio vecino me nubló, y se me olvidó que tenía el tobillo fracturado. Intenté sujetarme al borde de la mesa, pero algo me alcanzó antes. Me giré y vi la mano de Edward sujetándome el brazo con suavidad, sus ojos estaban agrandados de la sorpresa ante sus propios reflejos. Su roce me electrificó, poniéndome la carne de gallina. Me soltó al instante.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, se mordió el labio y ladeó la cabeza. Parecía que las palabras se le iban, fuera de su alcance. Me miraba, su expresión una mezcla de confusión y… ¿pánico?

Solo podía imaginar la expresión de mi rostro, aunque me obligué a mirarle a sus confusos y alterados ojos. —Gracias, —murmuré.

—De nada. —Sus labios se alzaron levemente en una sonrisa. —Con tus antecedentes deberías ser un poco más cautelosa.

—Sí, lo sé. Aunque la cautela no es mi estilo. —Y, en contra de mi propia voluntad, me encontré sonriendo.

Su voz se volvió severa. —Bueno, pues lo debería ser.

No me di cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula abierta hasta que vi a Mike y Angela mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Intenté, ridículamente, pasar grácilmente al lado de Edward Cullen, pero supe que, probablemente, a su lado no parecía más que Cuasimodo.

Me pasé las horas sin poder dormir adelantando la lectura de _Romeo y Julieta_. El Sr. Berty solo nos había mandado el primer acto, pero a pesar de habérmelo leído más veces de las que podía contar, lo encontré difícil de parar. Durante años había desarrollado un infantil enamoramiento hacia Romeo. Incluso ahora, al leer sus líneas, el corazón me latía con fuerza. Eventualmente, la realidad de Edward Cullen y los secretos que le ocultaba a Jacob cedieron paso a mi imaginación, y caí dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente, mi estado de ánimo mejoró notablemente; incluso Charlie me comentó durante el coche que parecía muy "entusiasmada". Bufé, pero sabía que lo decía con buenas intenciones.

A la hora del almuerzo, mi buen humor continuó cuando elogié el jersey que llevaba Jessica. Me arrepentí al instante, ya que me sonrió y me preguntó cuáles eran mis planes para el fin de semana. —Ehm, creo que Jake y yo vamos a ir al cine a ver una peli de coches. ¿Por qué?

—Ah. Iba a ir de compras, y me preguntaba si te querías venir. —Hablaba deprisa, como si se hubiera acordado de un tema de conversación que le interesaba más. —No me has contado mucho sobre él. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis saliendo juntos? ¿No es difícil salir con alguien tan… joven?

Sabía que Jessica no quería ser grosera, pero no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. —Tiene dieciséis años, no está en pañales, Jess. Además, hemos sido amigos desde siempre, así que le conozco muy bien. —Mi incomodidad aumentó cuando Mike y Lauren dejaron de hablar y me escucharon con atención. Sabiendo que no tenía sentido seguir explicando, añadí. —Te gustaría.

—Le he visto un par de veces, en la playa. Supongo que parece majo, sí. —Jessica se inclinó hacia delante. —¿Qué vais a hacer el año que viene, cuando te vayas a la universidad?

—Yo, em, no lo sé. No hemos hablado de ello. —Me reprimí mentalmente al hablar antes de pensar. Lauren y Jessica intercambiaron una mirada.

Aclarándome la garganta, expliqué la inevitable verdad. —En realidad, no puedo permitirme ir a ningún sitio, así que no estoy muy preocupada. —Incluso yo pude reconocer la evidente decepción en mi voz. Tendía a evitar pensar en el futuro tanto como podía. Sobre todo, me concentraba en comparar mi presente con el pasado. Nunca me sentí completa hasta que encontré a Jake. Me hacía feliz, y no había garantía de que alguna universidad a millas de distancia pudiera competir con algo así.

Le sonreí levemente a Jessica y me levanté con las muletas, aunque todavía quedaran quince minutos de descanso. —Necesito adelantar un poco en inglés. Os veo luego. —Mi voz sonaba falsamente alegre.

El doloroso viaje desde la cafetería hasta clase se hizo más arduo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer contra la capucha de mi sudadera. Milagrosamente, la gravedad estuvo a mi favor durante todo el tiempo. Llegué a la clase del Sr. Berty con la apariencia de una rata mojada, pero en pleno control de mi equilibrio. Suspirando de alivio, abrí la puerta y sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco. Edward estaba sentado en la oscuridad, solo, y absorto en lo que parecía la mitad de la obra de _Romeo y Julieta_.

—Oh, lo siento. —No tenía ni idea de por qué pedía disculpas, pero sentí que era lo correcto, teniendo en cuenta cómo clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

Edward solo se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo. Tímidamente, me senté a su lado y saqué mi propia copia del libro, pretendiendo leer el cuarto acto, cuando en realidad apenas podía ver nada sin la luz de los fluorescentes que normalmente alumbraban mi mesa.

Necesitaba distraerme más, así que adelanté hojas y llegué hasta la escena donde Julieta bebe el veneno. Me arrepentí instantáneamente, ya que nunca había sido capaz de leer esa parte sin emocionarme. Disgustada conmigo misma, cerré el libro con fuerza. Casi me sentí agradecida cuando de pronto me empezó a picar el tobillo. Cogí la mochila, y sacando un lápiz, me lo metí dentro de la escayola para aliviar el picor. Cuando alcé los ojos, vi a Edward riéndose silenciosamente, su libro olvidado sobre la mesa.

—¿Ves algo gracioso? —Pregunté.

—Sólo tú, —rió entre dientes.

—Me alegro de que te diviertas. —Apreté la mandíbula y cogí mi libro, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando me di cuenta de que solo había estado intentando leer el título.

—¿Has adelantado algo de la lectura? —Estaba intentando mantener una conversación, pero me sentí insultada al oír la insinuación en su voz.

—Sí. Y un poco más. ¿Tú?

—Oh, ya me lo he leído antes. —El tono aburrido de su voz le delataba.

—¿Y no te gusta?

—En realidad, no.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Le pasa algo? —Me sentí ofendida, como si lo hubiera escrito yo.

—Romeo… Es un poco ridículo, ¿no crees? —Comentó retóricamente, pero me negué a dejarlo pasar.

—_Romeo_ es fantástico.

Él suspiró. —Es caprichoso e irresponsable. Un minuto está persiguiendo a Rosaline, y al siguiente se está casando con Julieta. Además, falla en los planes. Si hubiera aprendido el arte de la comunicación, hubiera vivido lo suficiente como para aburrirse de Julieta y forzar sus erróneos sentimientos hacia otra pobre alma.

Otros estudiantes comenzaron a llegar a la clase, pero me negué a dejarme distraer. En un siseo, le contesté, —Romeo es la mayor fantasía en toda la literatura. No es caprichoso, es romántico, incluso aunque sea imposiblemente surrealista. —Debería haberme callado, pero no podía soportar que alguien como Edward Cullen rompiera a pedazos mi personaje de ficción favorito. —El amor que siente por Julieta es totalmente absurdo, pero Shakespeare lo hace real, como si algo así pudiera pasar de verdad. En un solo segundo, Romeo la ama incondicionalmente. Es tan poderoso que todo lo demás, incluso Rosaline, desaparece. Es increíble porque mientras lees sus líneas, crees que ese irresponsable e instantáneo amor es posible… aún cuando no lo sea.

Edward alzó una ceja, y yo intenté no derretirme contra el suelo. —Yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que es un idiota. —Después, recorriendo mi cara con sus ojos, continuó. —¿No eres un poco joven para ser tan pesimista?

Me di cuenta de que el Sr, Berty nos estaba escuchando, curioso, seguramente acreditando su habilidad para enseñar literatura. —No soy pesimista, —murmuré a la defensiva. —Simplemente sé cómo funciona el mundo. —Mi mente se fue automáticamente hacia Renee y Charlie.

—Además, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cien? —Le pregunté sarcásticamente. —¿No eres _tú_ un poco joven para faltar a Shakespeare?

Sin contestar a mi pregunta, Edward comenzó a reírse irónicamente. —En realidad, tengo ciento cuatro.

—Muy gracioso. —Me di la vuelta hacia el frente de la clase, donde el Sr. Berty comenzó su comentario acerca del prólogo.

Cuando llegamos a la quinta escena media hora más tarde, mi presión sanguínea volvió a la normalidad. Me encontré lo suficientemente distraída con la insistencia del Sr. Berty con que los alumnos leyeran sus escenas favoritas en alto. La poca convincente interpretación que Mike hacía de la nodriza de Julieta fue especialmente fascinante. Aún estaba riéndome silenciosamente cuando el sonido de mi nombre me trajo bruscamente a la realidad. — Srta. Swan, Sr. Cullen. Ya que ambos comparten unas opiniones tan fuertes hacia esta obra de teatro, ¿podrías leer la primera escena de Romeo y Julieta para nosotros?

_Oh Dios_. No me atreví a mirar a Edward, pero estaba casi segura de que los dos teníamos la misma expresión de horror en la cara

Le oí suspirar antes de que las palabras comenzaran a salir de sus labios. —Si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto.

Me quedé inmóvil sobre mi asiento antes de darme cuenta de que tenía que responder. Con voz temblorosa, bajé la vista hacia el libro que sostenía. —Buen peregrino, injusto hasta el exceso sois con vuestra mano, que en esto sólo muestra respetuosa devoción, pues los santos tienen manos a las que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el ósculo de los piadosos palmeros.

Él leyó la siguiente línea con controlada indiferencia. —¿Y no tienen labios los santos, y labios también los piadosos palmeros?

Fallé miserablemente al intentar imitar su tono, mis palabras salieron en tropel como si tuviera el Síndrome de Tourette. —Sí, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración.

—¡Oh! Entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen. ¡Ellos te rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación! —No estaba muy segura, pero me pareció oír cómo su tono de voz cambiaba en la última palabra.

Mi voz mejoró en la siguiente línea. —Los santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a las plegarias.

—Pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces. —Me atreví a mirarle durante la pausa que tomó durante la acotación, y juraría que le vi tragando saliva nerviosamente cuando sus ojos observaron la palabra cursiva _"Besándola_". Su voz, más tranquila, continuó leyendo. —¡Así, mediante tus labios, quedan los míos fuera de pecado!

Milagrosamente, mi voz no tembló cuando contesté. —De ese modo pasó a mis labios el pecado que los vuestros han contraído.

Sus siguientes palabras salieron sin dificultad, pero no me atreví a mirarle a los ojos. —¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Culpa deliciosamente reprochada! ¡Devolvedme mi pecado! —Debí imaginármelo, porque podría haber jurado que sus ojos se posaban sobre mí cuando debería haber estado leyendo.

Mi rostro se sonrojó ante la repetición de "_Besándola_" después de su frase. Hipnotizada, respondí, no necesitando mirar el libro. —Besáis según el ritual.

El Sr. Berty eligió justo aquel momento para proporcionar sus pensamientos acerca de la prosa de Shakespeare. A medida que su monótona voz llenaba la habitación, me di cuenta de que no estaba respirando. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como los dedos de Edward tamborileaban rápidamente contra su pierna. Me negaba a moverme, evitando la posibilidad de que pudiera verme el rostro, el cual seguramente estaría teñido de rojo.

Cuando la clase terminó unos momentos después, ambos nos levantamos rápidamente. Él con elegancia, como una caña propulsada por el viento, y yo con torpeza, pareciéndome más a un conejo cojo. Predeciblemente, Edward desapareció antes de que pudiera controlar mis propios pies. Cuando recogí mis cosas, no pensé en Jacob, ni en mis sentimientos de culpabilidad, ni en la desvelada noche que me esperaría en casa. Solo podía pensar en la voz de Edward Cullen, y en el rápido palpitar que sentía en el pecho.


	8. Desaparecido

Capítulo Ocho: Desaparecido

A los once años, las niñas de mi instituto garabateaban los nombres de los chicos que les gustaban en sus diarios, normalmente en color rojo o rosa, y decorando los puntos de las íes en forma de corazón. Reían sin parar cuando el objeto de su deseo pasaba por delante, y se sonrojaban cuando ellos miraban en su dirección. En mi caso, solo era una estudiante de 17 años, mis bolis eran azules, y me negaba a reír de esa forma. Pero lo de sonrojarse… Lo de sonrojarse era algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizada.

Cada vez que pensaba en Edward Cullen mi rostro se enrojecía. Sabía que era normal encapricharse; pero nunca me había pasado con una persona real. En realidad intentaba convencerme de que no tenía nada que ver con Edward; simplemente se manifestaba en su dirección porque su voz me cautivó al pronunciar las frases más románticas de toda la literatura. Durante cinco breves minutos, él se había convertido en Romeo Montesco y yo en una colegiala fascinada que observaba sus labios como si fueran la última cura contra el cáncer. Pero entonces el timbre comenzó a sonar, él se marchó de la habitación y yo me di cuenta de que no significaba nada para él. _Lo cual_, me recordé, _es tal y como debería ser. Al igual que en el mundo real él no significa nada para ti. _

Edward no era nada, y Jacob lo era todo. Esa era la realidad. Yo era feliz en la realidad. El resto de los días de clase me recordaron aquel hecho, ya que Jacob siguió esperándome en su VW al final de cada día, sonriendo alegremente cada vez que me veía. Edward, por el otro lado, no me volvió a hablar. Hasta intenté ser civilizada el jueves saludándole en inglés, pero él ni respondió. No cometí el mismo error el viernes, y a medida que el día se iba acercando a su fin, estaba segura de que no podría reconocer su voz aunque lo quisiera.

A las tres de la tarde salí de clase y me metí en el coche de Jacob. El fin de semana del Día del Trabajo había comenzado oficialmente, y Jake y yo comentábamos alegremente la barbacoa que habían planeado los Clearwater en su casa aquella tarde.

—Así que Embry consiguió algunos fuegos artificiales gracias a uno de último curso, —me dijo con los ojos brillantes, —y creo que está planeando hacer algún tipo de experimento esta noche. Ya sabes que le encanta cualquier cosa relacionada con el fuego…

Me reí. —Entonces asegúrate de tener el número de los bomberos a mano. Estoy demasiado encariñada con mis cejas.

Jacob, bromeando, me dio un leve codazo mientras cambiaba de marcha al coche. Cuando salimos del aparcamiento, mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Un Volvo plateado salió disparado del parking, dirigiéndose hacia el este con rapidez.

—Guau, —murmuró Jake con asombro. —_Ese_ sí que es un buen coche.

—Supongo.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Bells, es un S6oR! Me pregunto si tendrá seis velocidades…

Me giré hacia la ventanilla, esperando que no se diera cuenta de la expresión amarga de mi rostro.

—De todas formas, ¿de quién es?

_Allá vamos._ —De Edward Cullen.

—Oh. —Sonrió, avergonzado. —Supongo que es lo que tiene ser el hijo de un médico.

—Eso, y una horrible personalidad, —murmuré entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —Jacob se giró hacia mí, confuso. Al instante me arrepentí de haber abierto mi bocaza.

—Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. —_Sin embargo, algunas veces nos llevábamos demasiado bien,_ pensé con rencor.

Observé inquieta como Jacob unía los cabos. —Espera… ¿No será ese tío de tu clase, verdad? ¿El que te hizo llorar?

—Eh, sí, algo así.

Las manos de Jacob se cerraron con fuerza alrededor al volante. —¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionármelo cuando gimoteaba sobre lo injusto que era mi padre con los Cullen? ¿Y a qué te refieres con "algo así"?

—No es tan importante. Solo es un poco… arrogante, a veces. Era el primer día de clase, estaba estresada, y reaccioné de forma exagerada. —Sabía que Jacob ya estaba trazando un plan para matar a Edward Cullen. Jake no era sobre protector, pero le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se olvidaría tan pronto de algo así. Necesitaba retomar el control de la situación, y estaba segura de que describiendo la melodiosa voz de Edward al leer a Shakespeare no iba a funcionar. Asegurándome de que mi voz sonaba racional, le dije. —Mira, Jacob, no fue nada. Desde entonces se ha portado bastante bien conmigo. —_Excepto cuando me ignora deliberadamente o me saca de quicio._

Jacob se mordió el labio. —¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Tú me lo cuentas todo. —Se detuvo, su rostro se volvió confuso. —Es raro, nada más.

—Supongo que no pensé que fuera importante. Y después, con todo el rollo de tu padre, no quería echar más leña al fuego, ¿sabes? —Observé fijamente la alfombrilla del coche, que estaba a mis pies. —Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros. Pasaron unos segundos, y las comisuras de sus labios empezaron a alzarse en una sonrisa. —Hablando de fuego, ¿he mencionado ya que los fuegos artificiales de Embry son ilegales en Washington _y_ en Oregón?

Sonreí y le agarré la mano, sabiendo que ya estaba perdonada. Solo esperaba que de verdad lo mereciera.

Permanecí encerrada en mis propios pensamientos durante todo el camino hacia La Push. Jacob condujo directamente hacia la casa de los Clearwater, claramente motivado por la comida. Reí y sacudí la cabeza. —Sabes que no nos esperan hasta dentro de dos horas, ¿verdad? Seguramente Harry todavía no ha vuelto del trabajo.

Jake fingió inocencia. —¿Qué? Solo quería ayudarles a montar todo.

—Seguro.

Sin embargo, nuestras sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando llegamos al porche. A través de la ventana pudimos ver a Leah en la mesa de la cocina, su pelo oscuro desordenado y su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Detrás de ella, su padre caminaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo.

Jacob llamó a la puerta, vacilante. Seth nos abrió, su cara rechoncha estaba sombría.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Jacob en un susurro.

Cuando no seguimos a Seth dentro de casa, éste nos indicó con una señal que podíamos entrar. Nos llevó hasta la pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar, y nos susurró, —Sam ha desaparecido. No ha llamado a Leah en tres días y no ha aparecido esta mañana en casa de su madre como habían quedado.

No era habitual que Sam y Leah discutieran, pero no pude evitar preguntar. —¿Estás seguro de que no la está evitando por alguna razón? ¿Qué aún sigue en la universidad?

Seth tragó saliva. —No. Lo pensé al principio, pero papá acaba de hablar con el compañero de habitación de Sam. Nadie le ha visto desde el lunes. —Su rostro aniñado se volvió aún más sombrío. —Leah ha estado muy preocupada estos últimos días, pero al principio no la hicimos mucho caso… Tiende a ser muy exagerada.

—Charlie, —exclamé. —¿Nadie ha llamado a Charlie? —Por primera vez no me arrepentí de ser la hija del jefe de policía.

La fuerte voz de Harry se oyó desde la puerta de la cocina. —Ya lo he hecho. Está de camino.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —Jacob parecía tan desamparado como yo.

Harry frunció el ceño. —No creo que nadie pueda hacer mucho más. Necesitamos empezar a buscar, pero podría estar en cualquier sitio entre La Push y Seattle.

Leah gimió dentro de la cocina. Harry se movió para acercarse a ella, pero le detuve. —Ya voy yo. Deberías esperar a Charlie. —Quería evitarle a Leah oír todas la observaciones que solía hacer Charlie cuando estaba de servicio.

Cuando doblé la esquina, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver a Leah con la cabeza entre las manos y con los hombros temblando. Apoyé mi mano levemente sobre su espalda. —Todo saldrá bien, Leah. Charlie le encontrará. Tiene conexiones; puede llamar a la policía de la universidad para que también ayuden en la búsqueda. Estoy segura de que solo ha sido un malentendido. —Esperaba sonar más segura de que lo en realidad me sentía. No tenía ni idea de por qué Sam se escaparía, pero me negaba a creer en cualquier otra posibilidad.

Despacio, Leah levantó la cabeza. Me quedé sin respiración cuando vi su cara. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, con círculos oscuros que evidenciaban sus noches sin dormir, pero lo que más me impresionó fue la débil costra en el centro de su labio inferior, como si se hubiera estado mordiendo para mantener a raya sus peores miedos. —Bella, algo va mal. _Nunca_ haría algo así. —Su voz sonaba ronca. —Hablamos todos los días. El lunes me dijo que estaba enfermo, que tenía fiebre o algo así. Y-y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de él. Nunca dejaría de llamar, no a menos que… —Se detuvo a mitad de la frase, cerró los labios con fuerza y comenzó a mecerse hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Si hubiera estado en su situación, me hubiera gustado que me dejaran sola. —Estaré fuera si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, Leah. Cualquier cosa.

Jacob y yo salimos fuera y nos sentamos en el porche mientras Harry caminaba nerviosamente por el patio. Ninguno de nosotros habló, lo que me dejó demasiado consciente de los terribles pensamientos que me cruzaban por la cabeza. No conocía muy bien a Sam Uley, pero lo poco que sabía de él me decía que algo muy, muy malo había ocurrido. Nunca le haría algo así a Leah, no si podía evitarlo. Agarré la mano de Jake impulsivamente.

No hacía falta que le dijera nada; Jake me conocía muy bien. —Lo sé, —murmuró. Como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo, continuó. —Aunque le encontraremos.

Cuando finalmente el coche de policía apareció, nos levantamos de un salto. Charlie no perdió el tiempo; en cinco minutos Harry le contó todos los detalles y llamó a la estación de policía para organizar el estado de búsqueda en todo el estado.

—Podría conducir hasta la universidad. —Se ofreció Harry. —Quizá necesiten ayuda. La policía de la universidad quizá no sepa por donde mirar…

Charlie agarró el hombro de Harry. —Quédate aquí con Leah. La policía de Seattle también está ayudando, así que ya hay muchos ojos buscándole.

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia Jake y hacia mí. Bajó el tono de voz, pero subestimó nuestro oído. —Deberíamos mandar un grupo hacia el norte, pasado Forks, cerca del río.

Charlie le miró con confusión. —Ni siquiera está cerca de la autopista. Si se hubiera encaminado hacia La Push, el río está a 20 o 30 millas de distancia.

—Como precaución. —Harry nos lanzó otra rápida y nerviosa mirada.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Harry… —Podía ver cómo Charlie solo intentaba tranquilizarle, pero estaba tan confuso como yo.

Me giré hacia Jake. —¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué nos mira así?

—Secretos de los tribales mayores, —murmuró Jake sin humor. —No quiere que hagamos preguntas.

—¿Vale?

Jake puso los ojos en blanco. —Quiere mandar un grupo de búsqueda a la casa del Dr. Cullen.

Seguro que no le había oído bien. —¿Así que Harry piensa que los Cullen fueron hasta Seattle, secuestraron a un chico de metro ochenta de su habitación, y lo mantienen encadenado en el bosque?

—Seguramente su teoría implica más bien a Sam encadenado en la pared del sótano, pero sí, básicamente es lo que tú dices. —Jacob dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro.

—Así que no es solo Billy, ¿entonces? ¿De verdad piensan que los Cullen son unos asesinos, o algo? —Estaba sorprendida de que hubiera otras personas que dedicaran tanto tiempo en preocuparse por los Cullen, casi tanto como yo, aunque sus preocupaciones estuvieran muy lejos de las mías. _Edward Cullen, asesino en serie. Seguramente no tendría problemas en atraer a sus víctimas…_

—Los tribales mayores son los únicos que se preocupan tanto. No sé por qué les odian. —Escondió la cara tras su largo pelo negro, pero supe que estaba avergonzado. —Mi padre me dijo que me lo contaría "cuando estuviera preparado". No entiendo ni lo que significa.

Nos quedamos sentados en silencio hasta que la gente empezó a llegar para la barbacoa ya olvidada. Tan pronto como la desaparición de Sam se hizo pública, la casa de los Clearwater se convirtió en la "oficina" central para todos los grupos de búsqueda que Charlie y los tribales mayores habían dispersado por todo el Condado de Clallam. Incluso aunque Charlie sospechaba de que Sam aún seguía en Seattle, no detuvo la necesidad que tenía la gente por hacer algo. Jake, Quil y Embry se adentraron en el sur del bosque de la reserva, y, ya que las muletas no eran muy amigas de la naturaleza, yo me quedé en la casa friendo el pescado con Sue, la madre de Leah.

Después de que la comida estuviera preparada, me senté en el sofá al lado de Leah, la cual estaba en estado catatónico menos cuando el teléfono sonaba. Pasaron horas sin que hubiera noticias, y a pesar de mi preocupación, no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

Me levanté de un sobresalto a las 4 de la madrugada. La puerta de la entrada se abrió con un estruendo, y un mar de preocupadas y apresuradas voces junto a un solo gemido de angustia llenaron la habitación. Mis ojos aún estaban desenfocados, pero vi un destello de piel cuando Harry y otros se esforzaban por llevar al segundo piso un cuerpo grande y bronceado. A mi lado, Leah estalló en gritos. —¡Sam! ¡Sam!

Corrió hacia el pasillo. La seguí como pude y observé cómo se apresuraba hacia las escaleras con tanta desesperación que se cayó un par de veces hasta llegar al segundo piso. Antes de que pudiera alcanzar la cama en la que habían tumbado al tembloroso y desnudo cuerpo de Sam, una mano cerró la puerta en su cara. El sonido del pestillo al cerrarse la puso histérica. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Harry saliera de la habitación, cogiendo a su hija por el brazo y casi arrastrándola hacia el piso de abajo.

—¡Sue! —Llamó a su mujer frenéticamente con una voz que no daba lugar a réplicas. Ignorando los intentos de su hija de zafarse de sus brazos, ladró. —Lleva a Leah a la casa de la Sra. Uley. La he llamado y le he dicho que ibais. Ya sabe que Sam está bien. —Los violentos gritos de Sam le contradecían, pero Harry continuó. —Quédate ahí hasta que te llame. Seth se quedará esta noche en casa de Calls.

Sue asintió lentamente, percatándose de mi presencia por primera vez en varias horas. —Bella, ¿te importaría coger un poco de ropa de la habitación de Leah?

—Claro. —Cojeé por las escaleras, y pasé por delante de la habitación cerrada donde se oían voces llenas de pánico y golpes sordos contra las paredes. Cogiendo una mochila colgada en el perchero de Leah, abrí su armario y cogí distintos artículos de ropa. Cuando llegué al piso de abajo, Sue estaba con su propia mochila en las manos y Leah permanecía atrapada en los brazos de su padre, sus ojos brillantes de rabia. Charlie acababa de llegar, llevaba una profunda herida en su antebrazo y su expresión era de disgusto.

—Vámonos a casa, Bella. —Su voz sonaba fría y controlada. Le tendí la mochila a Sue y sin pronunciar una palabra le seguí hasta el coche.

La expresión de Charlie era tan intimidante que no me atreví a abrir la boca hasta que estábamos a mitad de camino. —¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? ¿Estabas ahí cuando lo encontraron? —Recé porque no ignorara mis preguntas en nombre de algún tipo de confidencialidad policial.

Exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de contestar. —Estaba en el bosque, a casi cincuenta millas del pueblo. No le hubiéramos encontrado si no hubiera sido por sus gritos. Unos campistas que estaban en el área le oyeron y llamaron a los guardabosques. Sumaron dos y dos, y nos avisaron.

Me miró a la cara, sabiendo que su explicación no era suficiente para satisfacerme. Volviendo los ojos hacia la carretera, continuó. —Le encontramos desnudo como el día que vino al mundo, agarrándose al tronco de un árbol como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pobre chico, parecía que algo le estaba desgarrando desde dentro.

—¿Entonces, por qué no le han llevado al hospital? —No podía entender por qué Harry traería a Sam a su casa cuando era obvio que no quería que Leah estuviera delante.

Los labios de Charlie se apretaron con fuerza antes de hablar. —Esa era mi pregunta, pero Harry me informó de que no era mi problema… Ni me dejaba llevar al crío a casa de su madre.

Hace menos de cuarenta minutos había estado profundamente dormida, pero ahora estaba completamente alerta. —Te está sangrado mucho el brazo, papá.

—Sí, bueno, Sam tiene mucho carácter cuando está herido. Siguió retorciéndose contra nosotros cuando le metimos en el coche. No creo que ni supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Esperé en vano a que me contará más detalles. Pero cuando no me dijo nada más, me incliné un poco para ver mejor su herida. Incluso en la oscuridad, y únicamente alumbrados con las luces de la autopista, pude ver que su herida en realidad era una serie de rasguños extremadamente profundos. —Sabes, papá, no soy médico, pero he visto más que unas cuantas heridas, y creo que la tuya va a necesitar puntos.

Charlie gruñó, pero en cinco minutos estábamos estacionándonos en el familiar parking del Hospital de Forks. —Será mejor que sea rápido, —gimió. Por la forma en la que se sujetaba el brazo y caminaba por el pasillo, me di cuenta de que había estado minimizando su dolor.

Soportamos las predecibles bromas de "tal palo, tal astilla" mientras esperábamos a que llegara el doctor, yo con mis muletas y Charlie sujetándose el brazo y haciendo muecas de dolor. Como el destino no quería que pasara más de doce horas sin pensar en Edward Cullen, el médico que iba a atender a Charlie era el Dr. Cullen. Casi puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi su perfecto y sonriente rostro al doblar la esquina.

—Jefe Swan, —saludó, observando su brazo. —¿Qué se ha hecho?

Charlie, siempre brusco, respondió. —Mejor dejémoslo en un no te cruces con un Quileute cuando está enfadado.

No podía ver su rostro, pero la jovial voz del Dr. Cullen estaba teñida de ironía. —Me suena de haberlo oído antes.


	9. Universidad

CAPÍTULO NUEVE: Universidad.

—Cuéntame lo que sabes. —Tiré de Jacob hacia dentro antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, su puño aún en el aire.

Era domingo por la tarde. Circunstancias fuera de nuestro control (como dormir, en mi caso, o deberes para Jacob) nos habían impedido hablar desde el viernes, y no habíamos sido capaces de añadir nuestras piezas al rompecabezas de la desaparición de Sam.

—Hola a ti también. —Me besó levemente en los labios, y nos sentamos en nuestras posiciones habituales del sillón; yo sentada con las piernas apoyadas en la mesita del salón, y Jake tumbado con la cabeza sobre mi regazo.

—¿Y bien? —Le presioné. —¿Noticias desde La Push?

—Todavía sigue con los Clearwater. No creo que a Leah la dejen entrar dentro de casa. Billy estuvo ayer todo el día, pero no me ha contado nada. Supongo que Sam está hecho una mierda.

—Ugh. —Qué frustrante; Jake sabía tan poco como yo. —¿Pero cómo de mal? Aparentemente no lo suficiente para ir a un hospital.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. —No lo sé, Bella… Todo esto es muy raro. Cuando Billy llegó a casa anoche… —Se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. —Sé que esto suena raro, pero parecía _contento_.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a sentirse contento por algo así? —Estaba empezando a creer que Charlie tenía razón; quizá Billy estaba senil.

—Ni idea. Cada vez me cuenta menos. —Jacob se quedó ensimismado. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba en una de sus raras pero intensas fases depresivas. En todos los años que le había conocido, solo había estado deprimido, realmente deprimido, un puñado de veces. Pero cada una de esas veces Jake se culpaba de cosas que estaban fuera de su control, como cuando su hermana mayor Rebbeca dejó la universidad hace dos años para fugarse y casarse con un chico, o cuando Billy se frustraba por estar en silla de ruedas.

Me levanté, retirando con cuidado su cabeza de mis piernas. —Vayamos al cine a ver la película que querías ver. —Jake me miró, reacio. —Vamos, Jake. La de la carrera de coches. Yo pago.

Una leve sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. —Vale, pero yo conduzco.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, señalé mi escayola.

Viajamos hasta Port Angeles, hablando sobre Sam durante el trayecto. Ninguno de los dos parecía llegar a una teoría plausible acerca de por qué Sam había aparecido a una hora de distancia de La Push, en el Parque Olímpico Nacional, cuando su coche estaba a casi cien millas de distancia en Seattle. La película me ayudó poco a distraerme, aunque animó bastante a Jake.

A medida que salíamos del cine, Jake parecía estar dando saltitos de la emoción. —Necesito un coche nuevo. Uno realmente rápido… y que haga mucho ruido.

—Bueno, si el ruido te interesa, siempre puedes coger prestado mi monovolumen.

—Que sea rápido también importa, Bells. No creo que tu coche sea una opción. —Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. —Pero el dinero no crece de los árboles, ¿sabes? —Se estaba sermoneando a sí mismo, pero el impacto de su mensaje me llegó.

Antes de que el drama de Sam monopolizara mis pensamientos, mi cabeza había estado ocupada entre mis fantasías sobre Edward Cullen y mi preocupación por mi educación post-instituto. Siempre había tenido la idea de ir a la universidad, pero a medida que se acercaba el momento de tomar la decisión, me encontraba con que mis opciones eran muy limitadas, no solo por la economía, sino también por el miedo que sentía de perder lo que tenía con Jake. Nunca me había sentido contenta hasta que Jacob entró en mi vida, y sabía que si me separaba de él, aunque solo fuera geográficamente, volvería a mi antiguo aislamiento emocional.

—Estos días has estado muy callada, —comentó Jake cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, es todo. —Ahora no era el mejor momento para tener esta conversación, aunque, a decir verdad, nunca parecía un buen momento. —Sobre la universidad.

—Ah. —Apoyó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del coche. —¿Y cuáles son tus planes? —Sabía que él también había estado pensado en el mismo tema, seguramente preocupándose sobre dónde estaría yo mientras él terminaba sus últimos dos años de instituto.

—Creo que necesito un trabajo, Jake. Charlie no está forrado de dinero, precisamente, y Renee apenas está sobreviviendo con sus ingresos y con los de Phil. ¿Sabías que en la Universidad de Península un semestre cuesta casi 2000? Incluso aunque viviera en casa, me seguirían faltando esos 2000 dólares. —Península era la universidad local, mi única verdadera opción. Estaba cerca de Jake y era la más barata.

Jake me observó con atención. —¿Así que no te vas a ir fuera?

Sacudí la cabeza. Su rostro era un remolino de emociones. Sin dejar de mirar el volante del coche, dijo. —Siempre pensé que te irías a Seattle, o al menos a un lugar donde los supermercados no cerraran a las nueve.

Puse mi mano sobre su brazo, mi piel pálida como el marfil contrastando fuertemente contra su tono rojizo. —Esto es lo que quiero, Jake. _No_ estoy bien si no te veo todos los días. —Me detuve. —Mi vida antes de conocerte era… —Mi voz se rompió, el recuerdo era demasiado vívido. —Estaba sola, todo el tiempo. No puedo volver a algo así.

—Podemos hacer que funcione. Mira a… Quiero decir, hay toneladas de parejas que lo hacen todo el tiempo. —Me di cuenta de que había evitado mencionar a Sam y Leah a posta. —Eres tan, tan inteligente, Bella. Hay becas que…

—Cállate, Jacob. Me quedo. Solamente necesito dinero para pagar la matrícula, para no acabar el resto de mis días en el sillón de Charlie, comiendo Ho Hos*. —Sonreí, intentando convencernos a los dos de que era la decisión correcta. La expresión aliviada de Jacob lo hizo mucho más fácil de creer.

Mi búsqueda de trabajos comenzó el martes cuando arrinconé a Mike en el pasillo después del almuerzo. —Hey, ¿están tus padres buscando empleados? —Los Newton llevaban la tienda de deportes local del pueblo, uno de los pocos negocios que no vendían comida rápida en los límites de Forks.

A medida que nos acercábamos a clase de inglés, pude ver cómo Mike empezaba a atar cabos. —¿Estás buscando trabajo? —Ni se molestó en ocultar su impaciencia. —Porque mi madre justamente estaba pensando en reducir sus horas de trabajo. Podría comentárselo a ella.

Esbocé una sonrisa genuina. —Eso sería genial, Mike. Estoy desesperada por conseguir dinero.

Mike se apoyó encima del escrito que estaba frente al mío. —Estás intentando reemplazar el monovolumen, ¿verdad?

Entrecerré los ojos ante su insinuación. —No, estoy ahorrando dinero para pagar la matrícula de la universidad.

—¿En serio? ¿A dónde vas a ir? Yo estoy pensando en quedarme en el Estado de Washington, pero incluso dentro del mismo estado las universidades son bastante caras.

—Ehm, de hecho pensaba quedarme en Forks, —respondí mientras fingía analizar el suelo. —Y de todas formas, Península no es barata precisamente.

Mike hizo una mueca, sorprendido. —Espera, Bella. Eres Becaria Nacional de Mérito.

—Semifinalista, no hay garantías. —Odiaba el hecho de que todo el mundo leyera el boletín mensual de noticias del colegio como si de verdad contuviera noticias reales.

Él gimió en respuesta. —Lo que sea. —Al igual que Jacob, añadió. —Busca becas. Ya sabes que en el Estado de Washington…

—Si le pudieras contar a tu madre sobre el trabajo te estaría muy agradecida. —Le interrumpí, sin ganas de justificar mi futuro entero.

Pareció pillarlo. —Claro, Bella. Ya te contaré.

Esbocé la sonrisa más cálida que pude bajo aquellas circunstancias. —Gracias. — Cuando Mike se giró y caminó hacia su escritorio, mi expresión de fingida alegría se desvaneció.

—_Tú_ vas a ir la universidad local. —Dijo la voz, llena de escepticismo. Por primera vez ni me di cuenta de que había entrado, pero por supuesto que Edward Cullen elegiría justamente hoy para volver a hablarme.

No estaba de humor para continuar nuestros usuales aunque extraños piques. —Sí. —Esperaba que si no me explicaba demasiado me dejaría en paz.

—¿Por qué? —Todavía no le había mirado, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo, pero su tono era casi amable. Incrédula, pero amable. De mala gana, me giré hacia él. Edward mantenía su habitual distancia, pero me sorprendí al verle inclinado hacia mí, estudiándome como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y le acabara de contar que tenía una enfermedad incurable.

Me revolví, incómoda. —No todos los padres pueden ser médicos, ¿sabes? — No soné cruel, pero sí patética.

—No me lo trago.

—No puedo permitirme nada más. Además, me gusta estar aquí. —No tenía ni idea de por qué seguía hablando con él, pero, como siempre, me sentía incapaz de ignorarle.

—No, no es verdad. Odias Forks. ¿Te acuerdas? "Llueve todo el tiempo, no hay nada que hacer, etcétera, etcétera." —Sus cejas se alzaron, como retándome a que le contradijera.

Apreciaba el hecho de que no hubiera mencionado la parte sobre mis frecuentes visitas al hospital, pero aún así seguía estando exasperada. —Aquí tengo una vida. Por sí solo, Forks apesta, pero tiene partes que no son tan malas. —La cara de Jacob me cruzó la mente.

Edward me observó, aún dudoso pero en silencio cuando el Sr. Berty comenzó su clase. Di golpecitos en la mesa con mi lápiz durante la hora en entera en un esfuerzo por eliminar mis nervios. Y si también resultaba que molestaba a Edward, mejor que mejor.

Cuando la clase terminó, en lugar de desvanecer en el aire, Edward se quedó de pie, inmóvil, mientras yo cogía las muletas. Adaptándose a mis pasos, me acompañó por el pasillo. Pretendí ignorarle, pero en realidad, el hecho de que estuviera a pocos centímetros de distancia sin la intención de escapar corriendo era en lo único que podía pensar.

Finalmente, cuando el resto de la clase pasó a nuestro lado y se alejó, Edward se giró hacia mí y dijo. —No puedes quedarte aquí solo porque tengas miedo, Bella.

Era la primera vez que decía mi nombre. Y me odié a mí misma por darme cuenta. —No tengo miedo de nada. Me quedo porque aquí soy feliz. Aquí es donde pertenezco.

Él sonrió de medio lado. —Solo lo dices porque tienes miedo de arriesgarte. —Como si estuviera hablando en contra de su propio juicio, siguió, —eres inteligente. Debes permitirte hacer algo más con tu vida. Quédate aquí si es lo que de verdad quieres… pero no lo hagas porque tengas miedo.

Después se giró sobre los talones y desapareció elegantemente. Le observé. Debería haberme sentido molesta por su extraño interés en mi vida. _Quería_ sentirme molesta. Pero no lo estaba. Estaba enfadada porque pensaba que estaba asustada, pero más que nada, estaba obsesionada sobre el hecho de que pensara que me merecía más. Incluso aunque no fuera así. Incluso aunque ese "más" nunca existiera.

Aquella noche me dije que Edward no tenía derecho a decirme algo así. Después de todo, yo, y solo yo, sabía lo que quería. Edward Cullen no me conocía. Y, a pesar de mis intentos por estar enfadada con él, una pequeña parte de mí se dio cuenta de que era posible que Edward no me odiara en realidad. Esa teoría me gustó más de lo necesario. Y, como siempre, enterré mi reacción lo más lejos posible. Algo bastante difícil, ya que al día siguiente, cuando entré en clase de inglés, Edward estaba sentado en su escritorio, esbozando una sonrisa expectante. A su lado, sobre mi silla, había una carta de solicitud para Dartmouth.

* Ho Hos: Son unos dulces de chocolate que se venden en .


	10. Entrevista

¡Gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios!

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIEZ: Entrevista.

Mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, mientras decidía si sentirme enfadada o halagada que Edward pensara que Dartmouth podría considerar admitir a alguien como yo. Opté por sentirme enfadada porque era la más fácil de las dos opciones.

—¿Qué narices es esto? —Cogí el sobre y lo dejé caer con fuerza sobre la mesa de Edward.

Sus brazos siguieron cruzados sobre su pecho y sus labios esbozaron una irritablemente adorable sonrisa. —Tu billete de salida. Ya podrás agradecérmelo después. —Cogió el sobre de papel y lo colocó delante de mí otra vez.

—Solo la matrícula cuesta más de lo que mis padres ganan en un año. No, gracias.

—Tú verás. —Y dirigió su atención hacia lo que el Sr. Berty estaba diciendo.

No estaba mentalmente preparada para hacer un examen sorpresa. Durante los primeros diez minutos de clase me quedé con la mirada perdida, preguntándome si Edward solo había querido librarse de una copia suplementaria de todas las cartas de solicitud que tenía guardadas en la taquilla. No parecía ser de los que se esforzaban por ayudar a alguna chica de su clase de inglés que había estado intentado ignorar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me obligué a prestar atención al examen. Cuando empecé a describir los defectos de Julieta, apretando el boli con tanta fuerza que el papel casi se rompió, un agudo zumbido me llegó a los oídos.

—Fuera bolis, gente. Parece ser que alguien está jugando con la alarma de incendios. —El Sr. Berty no se esforzó por ocultar su mal humor.

El resto de los alumnos parecían aliviados y salieron de clase rápidamente. Delante de mí, Angela y Ben se arrojaron al instante en una profunda conversación. Crucé los dedos, deseando que alguno de los dos se lanzara de una vez; era más que obvio que se gustaban. Mike se puso a mi lado. No nos parecíamos en nada a Angela y Ben, pero no estaba tan segura de que Mike lo supiera. Desde el día que le pregunté que quería trabajar en la tienda de sus padres, me había estado siguiendo como un cachorrito hambriento.

—… así que si necesitas ayuda para preparar la entrevista, podría acercarme esta tarde después de clase. —Probablemente me habría estado hablando durante varios segundos más, pero estaba tan concentrada en que mi escayola no se mojara con la lluvia que no le había hecho caso. Me sentí culpable, ya que me había conseguido un trabajo, pero no quería animarle, algo que era extremadamente fácil cuando se trataba de Mike.

—En realidad Jake y yo ya hemos quedado. Creo que va a dejarme en casa sobre las ocho. —La entrevista iba a ser justo después, cuando la Sra. Newton cerrara la tienda.

—Ah. Genial. —Sus labios se torcieron hacia abajo y se giró hacia un lado, observando cómo Conner y otros estudiantes formaban un círculo. —Si no te veo después, buena suerte. —Se alejó arrastrando los pies hasta el grupo, dejándome sola bajo el alero de la azotea del gimnasio.

El coche de bomberos todavía no había llegado, y estaba casi segura de que el examen del Sr. Berty ya era una causa perdida. Algunos metros más lejos, Edward estaba de pie, solo, mirando hacia el lado contrario de todo el tumulto. Respirando hondo, cojeé hacia él, decidiendo que ya era hora de actuar como un adulto.

A pesar de que hice mucho ruido, Edward se mantuvo de espaldas. Me aclaré la garganta. —Hey.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y se giró hacia mí. —Hola.

No le miré a la cara cuando empecé a hablar. —Mira, siento haber sido tan desagradecida. Solo estabas intentado ayudar. Reaccioné de manera exagerada.

—No, no lo hiciste. —Su voz sonaba casi grave. —No debí meterme donde no me llamaban.

De forma inexplicable, su última frase me molestó. Intenté ignorarlo. —Es solo que yo no tengo posibilidades de entrar en una universidad así. Además, está el problema del dinero. —No quería saber si estaba mirándome, así que seguí hablando. —Y sería totalmente miserable sin —_estúpidamente, inútilmente miserable_, me detuve para corregirme mentalmente —sin mi familia y mis amigos.

En algún momento durante mi incesante charla, nuestros ojos se cruzaron. Edward sonrió secamente. —Dirás sin el novio.

Asentí, demasiado consciente de que en Forks no había secretos. —Sí.

Sus palabras sonaron llenas de convicción. —Si te hace feliz, estás haciendo la decisión correcta.

Sonreí sin sentirlo de verdad. No podía llegar a entenderle. —Gracias.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, observando la fina y ligera lluvia que caía desde el cielo. Debería haberme alejado, pero algo me obligaba a quedarme. El alumnado entero trataba a Edward y a su hermana como si fueran leprosos, y estaba completamente segura de que incluso las personas increíblemente hermosas y ricas se sentían solas de vez en cuando.

—¿Hechas de menos Alaska?

Su cabeza se giró en un movimiento brusco, seguramente sorprendido de que aún siguiera ahí. —¿Qué?

—¿Eres de Alaska, no?

Fijó sus ojos sobre los míos. —No de origen. Pero no, no lo echo de menos para nada. —Hoy sus ojos estaban oscuros, pero no tanto como el primer día.

—Supongo que cuando tienes hermanos y hermanas, lo de mudarse no es tan malo. —Entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente no se sentiría solo, o al menos no tanto como yo, cuando llegué por primera vez a Forks.

—Normalmente cada lugar que dejamos es prácticamente igual que al que nos mudamos. Después de un tiempo, ya no echas menos lo que dejas atrás.

—Guau. Eso suena… horrible. —Me mordí la lengua, arrepintiéndome de mi incapacidad de censurar mis pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de él. —Lo siento, eso ha sido muy maleducado.

Me di cuenta de cómo sus manos se cerraron formando dos puños, sin embargo parecía totalmente a gusto hablando conmigo. —Creo que no es tan aburrido para el resto de mi familia. Yo a veces lo encuentro bastante duro, pero supongo que solo seré más difícil de contentar que los demás.

Recordé lo que Jessica nos contó en la cafetería en aquel horrible primer día de clase. _Es un cretino. Seguramente por eso es el único que está solo._ Segura de que estaba adentrándome en tierras peligrosas, murmuré, —quizá sea porque se tienen unos a otros. Creo que es más fácil cuando tienes a alguien, ¿sabes?

Debería estar pensando en Jacob, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa esperando la reacción de Edward; siempre sobrepasaba los límites cuando estaba con él, demasiado personal para una conversacional tan casual entre dos personas que apenas se conocían.

Edward, sin embargo, apretó los labios y evitó mi mirada. En la distancia pude ver como el coche de bomberos llegaba.

Eventualmente, respondió. —Normalmente no tengo ningún problema estando solo.

Estaba ligeramente sorprendida de que respondiera mi pregunta y no pareciera estar enfadado. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Yo solía pensar lo mismo. Soy hija única, así que estaba sola todo el tiempo.

—Pero ya no. —Exhaló lentamente. Supe que los dos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, pero me sentía muy incómoda al hablar de Jacob con Edward.

Mi filosofía era que Jacob y yo existíamos en nuestro propio universo, así que no estaba bien meter dentro a nadie más. Sabíamos lo que significábamos el uno para el otro, y no necesitaba justificarlo delante de nadie, especialmente Edward.

Los minutos pasaban, pero las palabras de Edward aún colgaban del aire. No podía pensar en nada más que decir, así que solté la verdad. —¿Cómo es que cada conversación que tenemos es más extraña que la anterior?

Él me miró, divertido. —¿Más extraña? ¿Y cómo es eso?

Moví la cabeza para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo. —Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —Nunca me había parecido un inconsciente. —Contigo hablo de las cosas más extrañas. Debes pensar que estoy loca.

Edward dejó escapar una musical carcajada. —En realidad lo encuentro realmente interesante. — Apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillos que estaba detrás de nosotros, continuó, —eres difícil de leer.

Resoplé. —¿De verdad? No hay mucho más. Suelo llevar todas mis emociones bajo la manga. —Y lo odiaba, especialmente en momentos como este. —Tú sí que eres imposible de leer.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo. —No estoy de acuerdo. Al revés, suelo enseñar demasiado.

Gemí. —¿Ves? A _eso_ es a lo que me refiero.

Edward sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Y a pesar de todo, yo también sonreí. Hablar con Edward era entretenido, aunque a veces tendiera a hablar en clave. En contra de mi propio juicio, me pregunté si sería posible para nosotros que fuéramos amigos… No mejores amigos, pero sí de esos que hablaban de vez en cuando en los pasillos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando observó algo en la distancia. —Creo que es hora de volver a clase.

En algún momento durante nuestra conversación, los bomberos declararon que todo había sido una falsa alarma. Ahora estaban empezando a recoger para marcharse, pero la mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron fuera, deseando perderse más clases aunque tuvieran que estar bajo la lluvia.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los edificios, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera desvanecerse. —¿Vas a estar bien con esa escayola?

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que había empezado a llover a cántaros. —Oh, por favor. —Resoplé, bromeando. —Soy una especialista en estas cosas.

Él alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa torcida. —Si ese fuera el caso, no estarías en esta situación en primer lugar.

Me sonrojé. —Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. —A medida que hablaba, sentí como si alguien nos estuviera observando. Entrecerré los ojos, buscando a través de la lluvia, y vi a Alice Cullen, a pocos metros de distancia, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una expresión de pura fascinación.

La entrevista con la Sra. Newton no fue más que una mera formalidad. Cuando llegué a la tienda, abrió la puerta con una expresión cansada, pero se notaba que estaba agradecida de verme.

—¡Ah, Bella! Estoy tan contenta de que estés interesada. —Hablaba rápido mientras cerraba la caja registradora. —Hemos estado muy faltos de personal, no quería contratar a ninguno de los amigos de Mike; son demasiados alborotadores. —Murmuró algo parecido a "los chicos siempre serán chicos" mientras cerraba el cajón.

—No tengo mucha experiencia, Sra. Newton, pero aprendo rápido. —Estaba echando mano de todos los clichés que conocía, y eso me hizo sentir un poco imbécil, pero estaba desesperada. —Además, me quitan la escayola dentro de dos semanas, y seré capaz de hacer muchas más cosas.

Ella agitó la mano, pidiéndome que parara. —Oh, no preocupes, cielo. Eres la hija de Charlie Swan; no tengo ninguna duda de que serás una empleada modelo.

No podía pensar en nada que decir, así que me limité a sonreír avergonzada.

—Mike podría empezar a enseñarte cómo funciona todo la semana que viene, si te parece bien.—Se colocó las manos en las caderas y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que se le hubiera olvidado hacer.

Me llevó un segundo entender lo que había dicho. —Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo? —Intenté mantener mi voz lo más tranquila posible.

—Si quieres. —Dijo la Sra. Newton mientras barría el suelo con la escoba.

—¡Por supuesto! —Ya no podía ocultar más mi alegría. —Muchas gracias.

—Esto te encantará. La clientela es maravillosa. Tenemos muchos regulares. —Suspiró cuando terminó y se sentó en una banqueta. —Cuentan las mejores historias. La próxima vez que venga, pregúntale a Joe cuando se le cayeron las llaves dentro del _Crescent._(*)

Hablando con la Sra. Newton, entendí de dónde había cogido Mike su capacidad innata de hablar incesantemente con cualquiera que acabara de conocer. Sonreí ante sus intentos por venderme un trabajo que ya quería.

—Suena genial, Sra. Newton. Me encantan las buenas historias. —Charlie y sus amigos siempre estaban contando historias sobre sus aventuras en el bosque; nunca hubiera pensado que hablar con hombres de mediana edad sobre el aire libre podría convertirse en una habilidad comercial, pero ahora casi hubiera deseando haberlo comentado antes.

—Si te gustan las historias, deberías preguntarle a Mark Crowley sobre su acampada el fin de semana pasado. Una de las mejores que he escuchado en mucho tiempo. —La Sra. Newton meneó la cabeza. —Dice que vio algún tipo de yeti o parecido en el bosque. Creo que ese pobre hombre pasa demasiado tiempo solo en la naturaleza, pero tengo que admitir, esa historia se va a recordar mucho.

—¿Un yeti?

—Sí, algo grande con mucho pelo. Seguramente solo fuera un oso. —Tiró del interruptor de la luz una lámpara. —¿Qué tal te parece empezar el lunes que viene? ¿A las cuatro de la tarde?

—Genial. —Estaba emocionada por mi nuevo trabajo, pero una parte de mí aún estaba pensando en el yeti del Sr. Crowley.

La Sra. Newton me sacó de la tienda y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. A medida que me acercaba hacia donde Jacob me esperaba, al otro lado de la calle, algo en mi cabeza encajó.

Apreté el paso lo más que pude con las muletas y abrí la puerta del coche. Jake me saludó mientras guardaba las muletas en la parte de atrás. —¿Te han cogido?

—Oh, sí. —Mi voz mostraba mucha menos alegría de la que había tenido dentro de la tienda; ya no estaba interesada en repetir mi buena suerte, ya que la teoría más ilógica me dominaba la cabeza. Y era momento de poner a prueba mi hipótesis. —Jake, —dije rápidamente, —¿crees en Pie Grande?

—¿Qué? —Jake rompió a reír. —¿Qué clase de entrevista te han hecho ahí dentro?

—Lo digo en serio. —Sabía lo ridícula que sonaba, pero las circunstancias que rodeaban a la desaparición de Sam eran igual de absurdas.

—No, Bella, no creo en Pie Grande. —Dijo, intentando mantener una expresión neutral y no reírse.

—Mira, Jake, no puedo encontrar otra explicación más racional para lo que le pasó a Sam. Todo ese rollo con el coche en Seattle, y él gritando en el bosque sin aparentemente ninguna razón… Quizá algo así de irracional es la única explicación.

Jake me puso la mano en el hombro. —Eh, cálmate, Scrappy Doo. —Fruncí el ceño, pero él siguió hablando. —Todo el asunto de Sam es raro, pero quizá solo se perdió. Estaba estresado con las clases y el comienzo de la temporada de natación, y, si conozco bien a Leah, seguramente ya le estaba presionando con el matrimonio. Apuesto a que se volvió loco, empezó a hacer autostop hacia la reserva, y tuvo un ataque de pánico en el bosque.

Cruzándome de brazos, resoplé. —Pie Grande ha sido visto por todo Estados Unidos . Podría haber pasado perfectamente.

Jake arrancó el coche y asintió con la cabeza. —Ya, ya.

Sabía que estaba innecesariamente obsesionada con la desaparición de un mero conocido, pero si tenía que elegir entre perder el sueño por Edward Cullen o por el misterio de Sam Uley, elegiría a Sam sin pensármelo dos veces.

(*) _Lake Crescent_ en inglés. Los lagos importantes se traducen, pero no sabía si este era importante o no (y teniendo en cuenta que está en Forks, lo dudo mucho), así que terminé por dejarlo tal cual.


	11. Cumpleañera

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCE: Cumpleañera**.**

Me desperté con el ruido de los truenos estrellándose en el cielo. Rodé sobre mí misma, y vi que el habitual brillo rojo que irradiaban los números digitales de mi reloj había sido sustituido por la oscuridad. Gemí. Nada como los truenos y un corte de electricidad para desearme un feliz cumpleaños.

Bajando las escaleras en plena oscuridad, abrí el cajón que estaba al lado del horno para buscar cerillas. Encendí la vela que estaba encima del fregadero, intentando ignorar la ironía. Sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento durante el día, vería más velas y probablemente una tarta. Pensar en ello me hizo poner los ojos en blanco; ni siquiera me gustaban las tartas.

Cogí un poco de comida de la nevera y me eché agua en el vaso. A juzgar por el color del cielo, aún era de madrugada. Decidí no molestarme en averiguar exactamente qué hora era; quizá si me quedaba dormida más tiempo del habitual podría evitar mi cumpleaños. Con la parpadeante luz de la vela guiando mi camino, volví a la cama con la esperanza de estar en lo cierto.

Mis sueños se desvanecieron cuando mi padre entró alegremente en mi habitación horas más tarde. —¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bells!

—Aghhhhh, —fue la única respuesta que pude emitir bajo la almohada.

—Ya tienes dieciocho, niña. Es hora de comportarse como una adulta. Venga, fuera de la cama.

Le fulminé con la mirada desde el pequeño hueco que tenía entre la almohada y la cama. A medida que mis ojos se iban ajustando a la luz, me di cuenta de que había venido con varios regalos.

—¿Si te dejo que devuelvas los regalos, me podré quedar el resto del día en la cama? —Pregunté, sabiendo que mis intentos no iban a tener resultado.

Dejó los dos paquetes envueltos en papel brillante sobre la esquina de la cama. —Puedes abrirlos ahora, si quieres.

No quería, pero sí quería ahorrarle a Charlie el perpetuo y habitual mal humor que tenía en los cumpleaños. Apoyándome sobre mi codo, desenvolví los regalos sin decir una palabra.

—Ese es de tu madre, pero mi regalo también tiene que ver con el suyo. —Parecía ilusionado, así que fingí una sonrisa.

—Un álbum de fotos, genial. —Sin perder más tiempo, desenvolví el segundo. Dentro había una cámara de fotos. —Gracias, papá. Me encantan.

Charlie sonrió ampliamente. —Tengo pilas y carretes para ti en el salón. —Señaló el álbum de fotos vacío que estaba sobre mi regazo. —Tu madre pensó que podrías llenarlo con las fotos que tomaras. Podrías enseñárselo de vez en cuando. Creo que le hará sentir parte de tu vida.

Sabía que tenía que haber sonado más agradecida, pero aún estaba somnolienta. —No veo por qué un álbum lleno de fotos de Jake y de mí en su garaje y viendo la televisión la va a hacer sentir mejor.

Charlie frunció el ceño. —Bella, ya sabes que tienes más amigos. Quizá deberías hacer un esfuerzo más grande y pasar más tiempo con ellos. Hay un mundo más grande detrás de Jacob Black.

Me froté los ojos. —Pensé que te gustaba Jake.

Su expresión se suavizó. —Me gusta, cielo. Mucho, de hecho, pero sois inseparables. Tu madre me dijo que estaba preocupada de que te centraras demasiado en él como para disfrutar del resto de tu vida.

Su comentario fue demostrado con el primer pensamiento que me cruzó la cabeza. _Jake _es _mi vida._ —Está bien, papá. Seré más sociable. —Sonreí y le di un abrazo para que viera que apreciaba mis regalos.

Era cierto que nunca salía con nadie más que con Jake y sus amigos. Mientras me lavaba los dientes comencé a pensar en otras personas, que no fueran de La Push, con quien había pasado algún tiempo para tranquilizar a mis padres. Angela me gustaba; quizá podría invitarla a ir al cine el fin de semana. Me negaba a pensar en la otra persona del colegio de la que no me importaría saber un poco más. Dudaba que hiciera cosas que el resto de los adolescentes hicieran; en cambio, me imaginaba a Edward leyendo los fines de semana _Guerra y Paz_ o comprando cosas que no estaban a la venta.

En el piso de abajo, la puerta se cerró con fuerza. Esperaba que Charlie no se hubiera olvidado de que me tenía que llevar a clase. Cogiendo mi mochila de la mesa y mis muletas, bajé las escaleras. Jacob estaba en la cocina, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sujetando una bolsa de papel de color marrón. —¡Felices dieciocho, Bella!

Mi cara se iluminó, a pesar de todo. —¿Qué es esto? —Dentro de la bolsa había un muffin de arándanos, mi favorito.

—Ya sabes que odio los regalos, Jake, pero nunca puedes equivocarte con la comida. —_A no ser que sea pastel, claro._ Mordí un trozo y sentí como mi mal humor disminuía un poco. —¿Vas a ser mi chófer hoy por la mañana?

—Sí, se lo pregunté ayer a tu padre. Espero que no te importe.

Le di un codazo. —Sí, me importa muchísimo. Ya sabes lo que me gusta ir por el pueblo en un coche policía. —Le besé en la mejilla. —¡Muchas gracias! —Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Bella Swan, —dijo Jake a mis espaldas, —si de veras crees que lo único que he traído para tu cumpleaños es un muffin y un coche para llevarte al colegio, voy a empezar a cuestionarme seriamente qué tipo de opinión tienes sobre mí.

Incliné la cabeza, fingiéndome frustrada. —¿Más regalos? Sabes que esa no es la forma de llegar hasta mi corazón, Jake.

Jake me colocó una pequeña caja sobre la mano. —Pero ya tengo tu corazón, así que tendrás soportar un regalo más.

Ignoré su sonrisa de satisfacción y abrí la tapa de la cajita. Dentro había una pequeña cadena de plata. Cuando la levanté un poco para verla mejor, vi una pequeña joya de color verde en el centro de la cadena. —¿Una esmeralda? —Pregunté, confusa. No quería herir sus sentimientos, pero la piedra que correspondía a mi cumpleaños era el zafiro.

—Sí, no es de verdad ni nada. —Se revolvió, nervioso. —Sé que no hubieras querido nada que te recordara a tu horrible cumpleaños, así que cogí una esmeralda. Es la piedra de mayo, el mes en el que tú y yo nos convertimos en… _nosotros_. —Se sonrojó. —Sé que es un poco cursi.

Sacudí la cabeza. —No, es genial. Me encanta. Además, celebra el día en el que tú y yo comenzamos a salir, no mi cumpleaños. —Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé en los labios. Fue entonces cuando noté cómo mi cuello se tenía que estirar más de lo habitual. —¡Eh! ¿Has dado un estirón o algo? De pronto pareces más alto.

—Cinco centímetros en un solo mes. Ya casi mido 1,80, —se jactó.

—Vaya, vaya. —Respondí a su sonrisa arrogante con otra de las mías. —Solo espero que yo no te quede demasiado pequeña.

—Eso, —dijo, rodeándome la cintura con los brazos, —nunca será un problema.

Le pellizqué la mejilla. —Está bien, gigante. Voy llegar tarde a clase, y tú también. —Nos apresuramos hacia el coche, y me puse el colgante de camino hacia el instituto.

A penas llegué a tiempo a español. Cuando abrí la puerta de clase, me sorprendí al ver a Alice Cullen mirándome tan fijamente mientras caminaba hacia mi mesa. No estaba segura de si prefería esta repentina atención a su habitual indiferencia. Nunca habló conmigo después de entonces, pero en los breves segundos en los que sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me entró la curiosidad. Y me reprendí mentalmente. _No, Bella, él NO está hablando de ti con su hermana. _Quizá solo le gustara mi nuevo colgante…

Aparté a un lado ese pensamiento y me esforcé por olvidar que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y habría evitado serlo si el cumpleaños de Mike no hubiera sido dos días después del mío, y él, por supuesto, se acordaba todos los años. Hoy no era ninguna excepción.

—¡Eh, cumpleañera! —Exclamó desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. Varias cabezas se giraron en mi dirección. _Genial_.

Los ojos de Jessica se agrandaron de la sorpresa. —¿Por qué no me has recordado que hoy era tu cumpleaños?

—Supongo que me olvidé, —respondí automáticamente.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco. —Me hiciste lo mismo el año pasado. ¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si fueras a cumplir treinta o algo así. ¿Los dieciocho significan libertad, no? —Jessica siempre estaba emocionada por algo.

—¿Y qué? Ahora puedo votar y comprar tabaco. Jess, no me gusta la política y no fumo, así que no hay ninguna razón para hacer de esto algo importante.

—La verdad, no te entiendo. —Se giró hacia Tyler, admirando su nuevo corte de pelo, y entonces recordé por qué no solía relacionarme con la mayoría de mis compañeros fuera de clase. Parecía ser que mantener mi promesa a Charlie iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Cuando Angela y yo nos acercábamos a clase de inglés, la pregunté si tenía planes para el fin de semana. —Creo que hay un par de películas decentes. ¿Te interesa? Podríamos ir el sábado. —Rezaba por que dijera que sí o si no tendría que recurrir a Jessica, la cual siempre quería ver películas románticas y almibaradas.

Sin embargo, antes de que Angela pudiera responder, Mike se acercó a donde nosotras estábamos, cerca de mi mesa. —Ah, no, no. Vosotras ya tenéis planes.

Angela y yo nos miramos, confundidas. —¿Ah, sí? —Pregunté, recelosa.

—Tengo la mayor suerte del mundo, porque mis padres se van fuera este fin de semana, así que he organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños. El sábado por la noche. Con alcohol. Va a ser increíble.

—Eh, no sé, Mike. Yo no bebo… Además, si la cosa se pone fea, tendría que tratar con mi padre. —Estaba segura de que cuando Charlie me sugirió expandir mis relaciones sociales no se refería exactamente a ir a una fiesta con alcohol siendo menor de edad.

Angela parecía igual de indecisa. —Sí, ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza, Mike.

—Oh, vamos chicas. Estamos en último curso. Se supone que tenemos que hacer cosas estúpidas e irresponsables. —Mike parecía decepcionado. —No tenéis que beber. Además, Angela, Ben va a estar ahí.

Ella se puso roja a la vez que desviaba los ojos hacia la mesa de Ben, asegurándose de que no había oído el tono insinuante de Mike. —Eh, quizá, ¿vale? —Se mordió el labio.

Mike se giró hacia mí. —Podemos celebrar el cumpleaños juntos, Bella. Tú y yo. Incluso podríamos comprar una tarta.

Le fulminé con la mirada. —Me conoces mejor que eso, Mike. Si hay tarta, no voy.

Mike suspiró con exasperación. —Puedes traer a cómo-se-llame a la fiesta. Será divertido, Bella. Anímate.

Para quitármelo de en medio, me encogí de hombros. —Quizá, Mike, pero no te prometo nada.

Eso pareció tranquilizarle un poco. Prácticamente volvió a su asiento dando saltitos, gritándome desde el otro lado de la clase, —en mi casa a las ocho, cumpleañera.

—Llámame "cumpleañera" una vez más y te corto la lengua, —murmuré entre dientes. Estaba extremadamente agradecida de que solo pudiera llamarme así una vez al año; sin embargo, de algún modo siempre conseguía desgastarlo.

No me hacía falta girarme para saber que Edward ya estaba sentado en su asiento con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Siempre parecía disfrutar con las incómodas interacciones que mantenía con Mike.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté sin emoción alguna.

—Ah, no sé, _cumpleañera_, —esbozó una sonrisa torcida al ver mi reacción. —Solo me preguntaba por qué no estabas hoy de mejor humor.

—Los cumpleaños no tienen sentido. Solo es un día como otro cualquiera.

Sus labios se curvaron en esa media sonrisa que tanto odiaba y adoraba a la vez. —Otra vez con el pesimismo. ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

—Trabajar después de las clases. Después, me iré a casa a ver la versión de los 60 de _Romeo y Julieta_. Y después, —suspiré, temiendo la última parte de la tarde, —mi padre me ha obligado a ir a cenar al _Lodge._ —Billy y Jacob también venían, pero eso no me animaba en absoluto.

—¿No te gusta? He oído que es uno de los mejores de Forks. —Aunque su tono de voz me decía que incluso un buen restaurante en Forks no podría rivalizar con un simple McDonald's.

Solté una risotada seca. —Sí, es genial si te gusta comer solomillos calcinados mientras el cadáver de un alce te observa desde la pared.

Apenas pudo contener una sonrisa. —Bueno, pásatelo bien, entonces.

—No lo haré, pero gracias. —La clase ya había empezado, pero no tenía ganas de prestar atención. Me incliné levemente hacia su lado. —¿Y qué haces tú en tus cumpleaños? —Mi voz apenas era un susurro, pero por supuesto, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, el oído de Edward era perfecto.

—Yo no celebro mi cumpleaños, —murmuró bruscamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Qué suerte. Me tienes que contar cómo convenciste a tus padres. Podría ayudarme.

Con los ojos fijos en la pizarra, Edward me contestó, —deja de quejarte tanto.

Tenía razón, claro, pero era mi cumpleaños, así que tenía derecho a pasarlo de mal humor.

Inglés terminó, seguido de Historia, y pronto me encontré en la taquilla, guardando mis cosas para pasar otra tarde en la tienda de los Newton, donde Mike tenía pensado enseñarme un poco sobre pesca.

Esta semana había sido un poco difícil para Jake y para mí, ya que tenía poco sentido que condujera desde La Push para dejarme en la tienda, que estaba a cinco manzanas del colegio. Por ello, Mike se había ofrecido a llevarme en su coche cada tarde. Temía la conversación que íbamos a tener durante el viaje, ya que lo más seguro era que me suplicara un poco más sobre la fiesta del sábado. Observando mi escayola, el origen de toda esta molestia, me alegré de tener que esperar solo dos días más hasta conseguir una tablilla impermeable con la que poder andar. No estaba segura de si el Dr. Snow me dejaría conducir, pero esperaba que, si no le preguntaba y él no mencionaba nada al respecto, pudiera estar detrás del volante de mi adorado monovolumen.

Justo cuando mi humor empezaba a mejorar, Ben y Tyler, que estaban caminando por el pasillo, me felicitaron. Apenas pude ocultar mi descontento cuando les respondí con una sonrisa falsa. Cuando me estaba acercando al Suburban de Mike, Edward pasó a mi lado, de camino a su Volvo. Me lanzó una sonrisa sarcástica por encima del hombro, y me dijo, —espero que te lo pases bien esta tarde, cumpleañera.

—Cállate, Edward. —Mi voz sonó cortante, pero tuve que morderme la lengua para no esbozar una sonrisa.


	12. El Lodge

N/T: ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Espero que os guste este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo Doce: El _Lodge_

La única ventaja que tenía el hecho de que Mike supiera que hoy era mi cumpleaños era que su madre, mi jefa, también lo sabía. Y gracias a ello me dejó salir antes del trabajo, a las 16,30. Llamé a Jake, y él me recogió.

—¿Bueno, qué? ¿Emocionado? —Le pregunté mientras me llevaba las cosas del coche a casa.

—Estoy haciendo lo que puedo, Bells.

Jacob había accedido a ver _Romeo y Julieta_ conmigo. No era la última versión, así que no tenía la escena de acción que le gustaba, pero él, fiel a su palabra, le dio una oportunidad. Al principio preguntó cosas sobre la película e intentaba estar interesado, pero pronto pude darme cuenta de cómo su atención disminuía. Después de treinta minutos, desvié los ojos de la televisión y encontré sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza sobre mi rodilla. Me dije que no tenía derecho a sentirme decepcionada ya que seguramente se habría levantado pronto para sorprenderme con mi muffin preferido, pero no pude evitar desear que Jake estuviera despierto para que pudiera distraerme durante la escena del baile, donde Romeo veía por primera vez a Julieta.

Cuando Julieta y Romeo se besan por primera vez, prologado por la frase de Romeo _"no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces"_, mi mente solo fue capaz de una cosa. La voz de Edward sustituyó a la del actor, y mi traidor corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ Me dije que solo era un encaprichamiento, y eso, aunque pudiera ser horrible, de alguna manera me parecía bien porque esa obsesión mental nunca se convertiría en nada más. Nunca se transformaría en nada más allá que de simples pensamientos inapropiados. No le quería; yo quería a Jacob, el chico que roncaba a mi lado. El chico que me traía muffin de arándanos y me consolaba cuando echaba de menos a mi madre. El chico que me sujetaba la mano cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital. El chico con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida.

Ese último pensamiento me asustaba, ya que nunca se lo había dicho a Jake en voz alta. Hubiera meditado más al respecto, pero el reloj digital del DVD me recordó que teníamos que irnos al _Lodge_ para mi cena/tortura de cumpleaños.

Apagué la televisión con una fuerza innecesaria y desperté a Jake con un beso. Condujimos hasta el restaurante en tiempo récord, llegando justo cuando Charlie ayudaba a Billy a salir del coche.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niña, —me saludó Billy afectuosamente.

—Gracias Billy. —No me importaba cuando él me felicitaba; Billy y yo teníamos una gran relación.

Después de que nos sentaran en una mesa, Billy y Charlie comenzaron a charlar sobre el pronóstico del tiempo del fin de semana siguiente para ir de pesca, mientras Jacob escuchaba con paciencia mis quejas sobre la decoración del restaurante. Cuando empecé a comentar el extraño aspecto del collage de pieles que estaba colgando de la pared cerca de nuestra mesa, me acordé de algo.

—Billy, —comencé con mi tono de voz más inocente, —¿qué tal está Sam? Jake me comentó que has estado ayudando en la casa de los Clearwater.

Tomó un gran trago de su té helado antes de contestar. —Va mejorando. El pobre chico está bajo mucho estrés.

Sabía que no iba a conseguir nada de información sino presionaba un poco más; Billy era como una bóveda. —¿Ya se levanta y anda?

Billy se encogió de hombros. —Va mejorando, —repitió.

Tuve que echar mano de todo mi autocontrol para no suspirar con exasperación. —Espero que pueda volver a la universidad antes de que la temporada de natación empiece. Leah me contaba lo bien que pintaban las cosas para esta temporada.

Billy nos observó a Jacob y a mí como si estuviera sopesando los pros y los contras de responder a esa pregunta. —En realidad, no va a volver a la universidad. Es mejor que pase más tiempo en la reserva.

El tono de Billy sugería que la decisión de Sam de abandonar su educación era de poca importancia, pero no nos engañó. Charlie murmuró entre dientes algo parecido a "ridículo", mientras que Jacob y yo compartíamos expresiones llenas de confusión.

—¿Cómo puedes tomártelo tan bien? ¡Casi te dio un ataque cuando Rebecca abandonó la beca! —Jake gesticuló tanto que casi tiró su Coca-Cola al suelo.

A pesar del arrebato de su hijo, Billy permaneció estoico. —Sam no es mi hijo, Jacob. Su situación es muy diferente a la de tu hermana. —Su fachada de piedra vaciló durante unos segundos cuando miró a Jake, como si la emoción de sus ojos pudiera hacer cambiar la opinión de su hijo.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. —Es igual que lo que pasó con Rebecca, excepto que Sam tiene a Leah en lugar de a un surfero Samoano. Sabía que se volvería loca y le obligaría a quedarse con ella en La Push.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Leah, Jacob. Esto es sobre la tribu. Sam sabe que su influencia beneficiaría mucho al resto de los jóvenes. Somos muy afortunados de tener a alguien como él entre nosotros. —El repentino orgullo que destilaba su voz fue tan fuerte que, inexplicablemente, me molestó.

Sin pensar, respondí. —Ha dejado de lado su vida entera. No tiene ningún tipo de futuro en La Push.

La habitual amabilidad de Billy se transformó en algo irreconocible. —No hables de cosas que no puedes entender, Bella.

Enrojecí. Al principio de la vergüenza, después por la rabia. Ambas emociones corrieron dentro de mí, alterando mis pensamientos e incapacitándome para responder. Afortunadamente, no me hizo falta.

—Espera un momento, Billy. —La voz de Charlie sonaba defensiva, pero con fuerza. —Bella tiene razón. Sam ha abandonado sus estudios; estaba a más de la mitad de la carrera. Pararse ahora sería un error. Su madre estaría muy decepcionada.

Sabía lo que Charlie estaba insinuando. Era la Sra. Uley la que debía decidir lo que era mejor para su hijo, sin embargo Charlie estaba preocupado de que Harry, Billy y el resto de los tribales mayores influyeran sobre Sam. Recordaba claramente su reacción de camino a casa desde La Push el día que Sam apareció. Había sonado amargado, _'Harry me informó de que no era mi problema… Ni me dejaba llevar al crío a casa de su madre'._

Billy se aclaró la garganta, sus ojos nunca apartándose de los míos. —Además, hay otras muchas oportunidades, Charlie. Solo tienes que preguntarle a Bella.

Fruncí el ceño, confusa. —¿A qué te refieres?

Billy me sonrió con gentileza. —Jacob me ha dicho que pensabas matricularte en la Universidad de Península el año que viene.

Mi estómago se retorció. Todavía no había hablado con mi padre, y no estaba segura de cómo respondería ante mi decisión. Me decía a mí misma de que se alegraría o que al menos se sentiría aliviado; sabía que le gustaba que vivir conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando le miré, su cara me decía todo lo contrario.

Su piel se volvió en una amenazadora sombra de color marrón. Una vena de su frente se hinchó, la cual no había visto desde los once años cuando accidentalmente tiré su revólver al suelo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y me observaron como si le acabara de decir que estaba embarazada. Sin pestañear, alzó su vaso y bebió el contenido entero de un solo trago, dejándolo sobre la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —Su voz sonaba monótona, pero era el mismo tipo de tono neutral que usaban los asesinos degenerados de las películas antes de volverse balísticos.

Esperé un segundo antes de responder, prácticamente esperando a que tirara la mesa y apuñalara a algún sirviente con su cuchillo. —Bueno, papá, em, Península tiene un precio muy razonable, y no tendría por qué preocuparme de pagar una residencia… —Mis ojos vieron cómo su puño se desviaba hacia la servilleta enrollada alrededor de su cubertería. Antes de que pudiera pensar nada, solté, —pero esa solo es una opción. También voy a enviar una carta a Dartmouth.

Sin un espejo era imposible decir cuál expresión era la más sorprendida, si la de Jacob o la mía. Era cierto que no había enviado la aplicación a Dartmouth; lo había dejado olvidado en el fondo de mi mochila durante un par de días hasta que lo saqué y lo coloqué con otro montón de papeles encima de mi escritorio. Sin embargo, no tenía planeado hacer nada con él. La factura de la aplicación ya costaba sesenta dólares, más de la mitad de lo que ganaba en una semana entera en la tienda de los Newton. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, mintiéndole a mi padre sin pensármelo dos veces.

La tensión abandonó a Charlie, viajó a través de la mesa, y se hundió dentro de Jake. Tan pronto como hablé, su puño se cerró y su respiración se aceleró.

Y justo a la inversa, el rostro de Charlie se iluminó. —Bella, eso es _maravilloso_. ¡No sabía que aspiraras tan alto!

—Papá, tengo más probabilidades de ganar la lotería que de entrar dentro. E incluso si ganara la lotería, ni siquiera podría pagar el curso. —Estaba segura de que la realidad le llevaría los pies a la tierra, y que eventualmente se sentiría más cómodo con la idea de que fuera a la universidad de Forks.

Sin embargo, ignoró mis comentarios. —Hay préstamos, Bells. Además, eres una chica lista, estoy seguro de que puedes conseguir alguna beca.

—¿Dónde está Dartmouth, exactamente? —Preguntó Jake como si fuera una víctima de un disparo y le preguntara al doctor cuántas horas le quedaban de vida.

—Eh, en el oeste. —Quería que me mirara para que pudiera entender que solo estaba intentando apaciguar a Charlie, pero Jacob nunca levantó la vista del mantel a cuadros.

Charlie, dolorosamente inconsciente, añadió, —en New Hampshire, ¿no, Bells?

—Sí. Gracias, papá, —respondí entre dientes.

La camarera llegó justo en ese instante para anotar nuestros platos. Me di cuenta de la situación estaba fatal cuando Jacob solo pidió una pechuga de pollo con ensalada; normalmente solía zamparse dos porciones y media, la mayor parte de carne roja.

Billy, claramente consciente de la angustia de Jacob, cambió de tema de conversación. —Charlie, ¿qué tal va todo en la comisaría?

No llegué a oír la respuesta de Charlie, ya que no podía pensar en nada más que en la atormentada expresión de Jacob. Necesitaba rectificar la situación antes de que este malentendido le causara aún más daño.

Me levanté. —Jake, ¿me ayudas a ir al baño? No creo que pueda usar las muletas, las mesas están tan cerca unas de otras…

Él asintió sin mirarme a los ojos. Cuando estuvimos lejos del comedor, me detuve, obligándole a mirarme.

—¡Deja de fruncir el ceño!

Mi súplica no surtió efecto, sino que lo profundizó más. —¿New Hampshire, Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado con Península? Joder, aprenderé a adaptarme con Seattle, pero, ¿_New Hampshire_? ¿Por qué no te vas a Europa o Japón? ¿Intentas huir de mí?

Me sentí como si me hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. Debería haberle contado allí mismo que solo era una mentira para tranquilizar a Charlie, pero algo en el tono de Jacob me molestó. Estaba _enfadado_ conmigo, y no estaba segura de merecerlo.

—¿Qué pasa con lo de 'no te preocupes, Bella, haremos que funcione'? Me dijiste que querías lo mejor para mí, y ahora, de pronto, ¿'aprenderás a adaptarte a Seattle'? El otro día me dijiste que aceptarías mi decisión. —Me enfadé más a medida que hablaba. —¿Sólo era una fachada? ¿Querías hacerme sentir culpable para que me quedara en Forks? ¡Qué tú no quieras marcharte de aquí no significa que yo quiera quedarme!

Jacob me lanzó una mirada impenetrable. —No es que no quiera marcharme de aquí, lo haré si hace falta. Deja de mirarme como si te estuviera atando con una correa, Bella.

—Ya, te irías si _tuvieras_ que hacerlo, no porque _quieras_ hacerlo. ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero quedarme en Washington? Quizá no quiera ir tan lejos como New Hampshire, pero, ¿por qué tengo que quedarme en este estúpido y lluvioso pueblo para siempre? Podemos seguir juntos aunque no esté a diez minutos de distancia, ¿sabes?

Apretó la mandíbula durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Luego empezó a andar de un lado a otro, hablando mientras lo hacía. —Hago lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Pero qué pasa con lo que es mejor para _nosotros_? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te importa algo? No puedo permitirme subir a un avión y visitarte a tres mil millas de distancia todos los fines de semana. ¿No puedes ver lo irrealista que es? ¿Lo egoísta que estás siendo?

Egoísta. Esa palabra casi me dejó sin aliento. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? A una parte de mí no le importaba; había permitido que mi vida girara entorno a Jake durante años, incluso antes de que decidiera que él y yo nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro. Ahora tenía dieciocho años; ¿cómo de egoísta se suponía que tenía que ser? Sin embargo, me recordé a mí misma que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Éramos un equipo. No podía hacerle daño de esta forma. No podía colocarme por encima de nuestra relación y empujar nuestros límites. Jake había asumido de forma demasiado valiente que no me iría a ningún sitio a más de cuatro horas de distancia, pero probablemente tenía razón. Éramos un nosotros, y estaba tirando eso a la borda por un sueño que no estaba tan segura de si me pertenecía o no.

Di un paso hacia él. Jake no se movió. Apoyando una mano sobre su brazo, le dije, —claro que me importa nuestra relación. Cuando pienso en el futuro, tú eres lo único que veo, Jake. —Su rostro se suavizó. —De todas formas, no importa. Ni siquiera pensaba ir a Dartmouth. Solo se lo dije a Charlie para que no le diera un aneurisma.

El alivió inundó su expresión. Alargó el brazo para revolverme el pelo. —¿Qué? ¿Y por qué me has hecho esto, Bells? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho al principio?

No tenía respuesta. Le había conducido hacia una discusión totalmente evitable y no tenía ni idea de por qué. —Lo siento. Supongo que reaccioné de forma exagerada.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que, de forma bastante ingenua, había asumido que Jake se hubiera metido en el fuego si yo se lo hubiera pedido; que apoyaría cualquier decisión que hubiera tomado, fuero lo egoísta que fuera. Siempre me había dicho a mí misma que yo haría lo mismo. Ahora entendía lo ridícula que había sido. Nos queríamos, y ese amor necesitaba que tanto Jacob como yo actuáramos pensando en él, incluso aunque a veces fuera a expensas de nuestras necesidades individuales.

Pensé que había apaciguado a mi monstruo-egocéntrico interior hasta que Jake volvió a hablar.

—Mi siento tan estúpido al no darme cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Quiero decir, debería haber sabido que tú, entre todas las personas, nunca hubieras volado al otro extremo del país para ir a alguna universidad snob.

Me mordí el labio, confundida. —¿Qué?

Me rodeó los hombros con el brazo cuando nos empezamos a acerca a nuestra mesa. —Oh, ya sabes, no eres de las que hacen cosas sin pensar. —Se detuvo cuando vio mi expresión. —No, quiero decir, eres valiente y no una cobarde, pero no juegas con cosas así. Cuando hay que tomar decisiones eres responsable. —Se encogió de hombros. —Eres lista y sensata. Es lo que me gusta de ti. —Jacob me sonrió. —Eres demasiado buena para la Liga Ivy*.

Nuestros platos ya nos esperaban en la mesa. Ni Billy ni Charlie cuestionaron nuestra larga ausencia, así que comimos en silencio.

Cuando me metí un trozo de carne en la boca, la palabra "responsable" retumbó dentro de mi cabeza y me hizo sentir incómoda. Yo siempre era responsable. Siempre pensaba antes de actuar, y la mayor parte de las veces no según mis propios deseos. Recordé el día en el que decidí que mi madre no podía seguir conmigo en casa mientras su marido Phil viajaba a través de todo el país; le dije que ella necesitaba ser feliz, que yo estaría bien viviendo en Forks con Charlie. Mentí, claro, sabiendo que Forks no era Phoenix, pero lo hice por ella. Fue la decisión responsable. Ahora tenía que tomar otra decisión, pero no estaba segura de qué opción era la responsable. Si me quedaba en Forks con Jacob, ¿lo estaría haciendo por él, o por mí? ¿Me atrevería a soñar con que Dartmouth me aceptaría, y si así fuera, iría por mi padre o por mí?

Mi sangre empezó a hervir. ¿Estaba viviendo mi vida por los demás y no por mí? ¿Estaba siempre eligiendo la opción segura? Jacob pensaba que sí, aunque él no veía nada de malo en ello. Incluso Edward, y me mataba pensar que alguien que me conocía tan poco pudiera verme con tanta claridad.

Había estado tan concentrada en mis propios pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que los camareros estaban rodeando nuestra mesa para cantar el "Feliz Cumpleaños" hasta que abrieron sus bocas. La sonrisa falsa que se coló dentro de mi expresión no engañó a nadie. Jake me dio unas palmaditas en la mano. —Esto no ha sido idea mía. Te prometo que se pasará antes de que te des cuenta.

No fue así, pero sobreviví de todas formas. Eventualmente, los cuatro nos levantamos y salimos del restaurante. Jake tenía que llevar a Billy a casa, así que no podíamos irnos juntos hasta casa de Charlie. Nos despedimos, y me subí al coche de mi padre.

Había esperado que nuestro viaje hasta casa pasaría en silencio, y hasta que aparcamos en la acera, había pensado que era libre para irme a mi habitación. Sin embargo, mientras la grava sonaba bajo las ruedas del coche, Charlie tragó saliva. Me pilló desprevenida, ya que nunca se ponía nervioso.

Nos detuvimos delante del garaje antes de que empezara a hablar. —Sabes, Bella, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me él continuó. —Incluso aunque no te acepten, el hecho de que lo intentes ya dice algo. Dice que no te conformas con lo seguro, que sabes que te mereces algo mejor.

La culpabilidad que me surgió del pecho fue casi insoportable. Supe que podía verlo en mi rostro. —Papá…

Él alzó una mano. —Sé que es lo que pasa. Y sabes, Bells, si te quiere de verdad, aprenderá a soportarlo. Esto es algo que tienes que hacer, —se giró hacia mí, —_por ti_. No por él.

—No sé, papá. —Mi voz apenas se oía, quizá porque sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio dentro del coche durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Charlie y yo no teníamos ese tipo de relación en la que desnudábamos nuestras almas con dos tazas de chocolate; la única vez que habíamos hablado de nuestros sentimientos fue cuando uno de nosotros tuvo la gripe y el otro tuvo que correr a la farmacia a comprar los medicamentos.

Finalmente, Charlie puso la mano sobre la puerta, acercándose lo más posible a la salida en caso de que lo fuera a decir no fuera bien recibido. —Bella, tienes dieciocho años. Ya no eres una niña, pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer algo que de verdad quieras, algo que te haga ser feliz. —Y con eso, abrió la puerta y entró dentro de casa.

Y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer, si no por mí, por Charlie. Mandaría la carta de solicitud. Si Jacob se llegaba a enterar, se sentiría traicionado, pero una parte de mi quería desafiarle, probarme a mí misma que era capaz de tomar riesgos, incluso aunque el riesgo fuera mínimo. Sabía que no me iban a aceptar así que no tenía que hacer ninguna decisión; no era estúpida, sabía que una universidad como Dartmouth nunca cogería a alguien como yo.

Me observé en el espejo retrovisor. _Sabes dónde perteneces y cuáles son tus límites; es estúpido desear cosas que están fuera de tu alcance_. Sin embargo, mientras estudiaba mi reflejo, un pequeña y peligrosa parte de mi quería creer que había algo más ahí fuera para mí, quizá algo un poco mejor que la vida que hasta ahora había conocido.


	13. Irresponsable

Capítulo trece: Irresponsable.

—No, Quil, no lo estás haciendo bien. Se supone que tiene que salir mucho más alto que eso.

—Eres un idiota. Son los petardos los que están mal, no mis habilidades pirotécnicas. —Quil esbozó una media sonrisa, enfureciendo aún más a Embry. —Ya sabes que _soy_ todo un experto.

Era sábado por la tarde. El sol todavía se estaba poniendo, pero Jacob y sus amigos estaban demasiado impacientes para esperar a que el sol se fuera por completo detrás del horizonte. La desaparición de Sam y su misteriosa aparición dos semanas después habían aplazado sus planes de encender los petardos ilegales de Embry. Ahora, el grupo habitual, sin Leah ni Sam, estaban en First Beach. Al principio las expectativas de todo el mundo habían sido altas, pero cuando Quil y Embry comenzaron a discutir, tuve la sensación de que la tarde iba a ser un aburrimiento.

Jacob estaba sentado a mi lado, jugando distraídamente con un mechón de mi pelo. Desde la cena de cumpleaños no habíamos vuelto a hablar de mis planes universitarios. Pero eso no significaba que hubiera olvidado sus comentarios acerca de lo responsable que era para tomar riesgos cuando se trataba de mi futuro. Sus palabras me cruzaban la cabeza cada pocas horas, burlándose de mí. —_"No eres de las que hacen cosas sin pensar… Eres lista y sensata."_ —A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Jake casi me había comparado con un golden retriever.

Mientras permanecía en mi actitud pasiva-agresiva, Jake se levantó y se acercó a sus amigos a ofrecerles sus consejos. Pocos minutos después, Jake empezó a reír a carcajadas junto a Quil, mientras Embry se alejaba hacia la orilla suspirando melodramáticamente.

—Estos son _muy malos_. A Embry le han timado. —Sacudió la cabeza, encendió unos cuantos de los defectuosos petardos, y volvió a mi lado. —Bueno, ¿y qué te apetece hacer esta noche, Bells?

Normalmente me hubiera conformado con acurrucarme cerca de Jacob y ver alguna película de acción con él y sus amigos, o quedarme en la playa y charlar con los demás. Sin embargo, hoy me sentía alocada e incluso un poco rebelde. —Mike Newton hace una fiesta en su casa. Podríamos pasar.

Jake me miró con escepticismo. —¿_Tú_ quieres ir a la fiesta de Mike Newton? —Sonrió, alzando una ceja y colocando la mano sobre mi frente. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Siempre estamos aquí, Jake. Nos vendría bien variar un poco. —Me molestaba su cinismo, así que añadí con aire desafiante, —además, va a haber alcohol.

—Nosotros no bebemos, Bella. —Palidecí ante su demasiado confidente uso de ese "nosotros". Me miró recelosamente. —¿Por qué quieres salir con un puñado de gente que ni siquiera te gusta para hacer algo que odias? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—No _sé_ si me gusta beber o no, Jake. La única vez que probé alcohol fue en la boda de Renee y Phil. —Pero Jacob tenía razón, yo no bebía. Siempre había pensado que no tenía sentido y que era irresponsable, pero aquella noche quería ser inmadura y correr riesgos. No era lo mismo que pedir la admisión en una universidad de la Liga Ivy, pero también era un riesgo. De pronto me sentí obligada a cometer los mismos errores que los adolescentes, aunque solo fuera por una noche. Era algo peligroso, idiota e imprudente, pero demostraba que Jake, en cierta forma, estaba equivocado sobre mí.

—No te entiendo, Bella. Se me ocurren mejores formas de pasar un sábado por la noche que beber cerveza barata con un grupo de gente que apenas conocemos. ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos con unos amigos de la reserva y nos vamos a Port Angeles? ¿A cenar y a ver una peli? —Se acercó un poco más y me observó con atención. —O podríamos quedarnos solo tú yo. Comer pizza aquí en la playa. ¿Qué opinas?

—Creo que prefiero ir a la fiesta _con_ mis amigos y hacer algo diferente. Por una vez. —Sabía que estaba actuando así a causa de mi amargura. Después de todo, nunca había llamado a Mike y al resto de mis compañer0s, "amigos". Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que Jake estaba intentando calmarme como si fuera un niña petulante. Además, no podía aguantar que Jake nunca se hubiera alejado más allá de veinte millas de La Push, y sin embargo fuera _yo_ quien no se arriesgaba.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás discutiendo conmigo? —Jake parecía más herido que enfadado.

Suspiré. Sabía que estaba buscando una pelea, pero tenía mis razones. En el tono más tranquilo que pude encontrar, le expliqué. —Mira, me gusta salir con tus amigos, pero es lo único que hago. Charlie está preocupado porque piensa que estoy demasiado tiempo contigo, que no tengo vida propia.

Jacob respondió sarcásticamente. —Sí, tienes razón, Bella. Estoy seguro de que Charlie estaría mucho más feliz si te marcharas a una fiesta y te emborracharas en lugar de pasar la noche a solas conmigo. —Y entonces añadió la frase que me terminó de enfurecer. —Esto no es propio de ti.

Las aletas de mi nariz se dilataron. —Estás muy equivocado, —respondí automáticamente, totalmente consciente de que Jacob tenía razón. —E incluso aunque sea algo que normalmente no hago, ¿qué pasa? No hay nada malo en probar cosas nuevas.

Me levanté y empecé a andar hacia el monovolumen, felicitándome interiormente cuando no le pregunté al Dr. Snow si podía conducir con la nueva tablilla que me había puesto. Ese silencio había significado un sí, al menos para Charlie, quién no me había comentado nada cuando el viernes por la mañana cogí el coche sin esperar a que él se ofreciera a llevarme a clase.

Jacob me alcanzó fácilmente. Me bloqueó el camino colocándose frente a mí.

—Puedes contarme lo que realmente te pasa. Podemos superarlo juntos, —me suplicó. —No tienes por qué huir y beber cerveza barata para hacerme enfadar.

—Ah, ¿crees que esto es por ti? —Mi voz sonaba tan acusadora que casi no la reconocí. —¿La única razón por la que quiero hacer cosas fuera de lo normal es enfurecerte _a ti_? Jake, esto es por _mí_. —Y hasta el momento en que lo dije en voz alta no me di cuenta de que era la verdad. Esto no era tanto por Jake, sino para probarme algo a mí misma, probar que me atrevía a arriesgarme, aunque fuera algo tan ridículo como ir a una fiesta.

Cruzándose de brazos, me dejó pasar. —Está bien, Bella. Ve y pásatelo bien.

Ignorando su comentario, pasé de largo sin mirar atrás. Forcé a mi coche a ir lo más rápido posible de camino hacia Forks. Solo cuando me acerqué a casa de Charlie disminuí la velocidad. Salí precipitadamente del monovolumen y me dirigí directamente hacia el teléfono que estaba en la cocina.

Después de cuatro toques, me contestó. —¿Angela? ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Mike esta noche?

—Eh, no creo, Bella. —Su padre era sacerdote, pero crucé los dedos, rezando porque Angela ignorara ese hecho y decidiera pasar un poco más de tiempo con Ben fuera de las clases. —¿Por qué? ¿Tú vas? —Sonaba sorprendida; me estaba hartando de esa reacción.

—Sí. Podríamos ir juntas, si quieres. Quiero decir, no tienes por qué beber, pero me gustaría que vinieras. —Si Angela me acompañaba, me podría evitar los inevitables flirteos de Mike, y además, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Jake, estaba un poco nerviosa. No era de las que le gustaban las fiestas. Esperé con impaciencia a su respuesta.

—Vale, —me dijo. —Iré. Pero no me siento muy cómoda con esto, Bella. No me gusta beber.

Veinte minutos después, le escribí una nota a Charlie, diciéndole que estaba con Angela, y salí de casa donde ella me estaba esperando en su coche. La saludé con una sonrisa, esperando poder disminuir tanto sus nervios como los míos. Al final no surtió mucho efecto, dado que los diez minutos del viaje los pasamos en silencio.

Apenas eran las ocho cuando llegamos, pero la fiesta ya había empezado. El tiempo era anormalmente bueno, por lo que muchos de mis compañeros de clase estaban desperdigados por el césped de los Newton. Todos sujetaban vasos de plástico rojo.

Angela y yo nos acercamos tímidamente hacia la casa, donde Mike nos vio inmediatamente. Parecía sorprendido.

—¡Joder! ¡Habéis venido! —Su voz retumbaba con tanto entusiasmo que cualquiera que no le conociera pensaría que habíamos resucitado de entre los muertos. —Dejad que os traiga unos vasos para beber.

Cuando volvió, Angela rechazó amablemente su vaso, pero yo cogí el mío, intentando mostrarme segura. —¿Dónde está el barril de cerveza? —Mi voz sonó más aguda de lo normal, y supe que mi fachada había sido descubierta.

Mike me sonrió calurosamente. —Ven, te enseñaré cómo tienes que echártela para que no acabes con el vaso lleno de espuma.

Empezó a arrastrarme hacia el barril, pero dudé mientras buscaba a Angela con la mirada. Cuando vi cómo Ben se acercaba tímidamente hacia ella, suspiré aliviada. No pude evitar sonreír cuando me di cuenta de que Ben tampoco tenía el vaso de plástico rojo.

Me costó tres vasos de cerveza comenzar a entender cómo se manejaba el barril. Teniendo muy poca experiencia, pronto comencé a sentirme menos inhibida, pero no lo estaba pasando bien. Mike me hablaba constantemente, pero lo encontré muy difícil prestarle atención. Jessica parloteaba sobre el baile del instituto mientras yo me esforzaba por asentir y hablar durante las pequeñas pausas dentro de la conversación. La mayor parte del tiempo me limitaba a beber, no porque quisiera vivir de forma peligrosa, sino porque estaba incómoda. Especialmente cuando me encontré con Lauren en el salón.

—Ah. Hola, Bella. —Ni siquiera se esforzó en sonreír.

Pasé de largo, murmurando un hola. Detrás de mí, oí cómo le comentaba a Conner con la voz llena de burla, —es agradable ver a Bella Swan bajarse de su pedestal por una vez, y pasar un poco de tiempo con nosotros los plebeyos.

Quizá fuera el alcohol o quizá solo estuviera cansada de fingir ser alguien que no era, pero las palabras de Lauren me afectaron. Mi cara se sonrojó, y busqué una salida de escape. Me precipité hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando me di cuenta de que no podía cambiar. No era de las que corría riesgos. Había alejado a Jacob porque había tenido razón, porque me conocía mejor que nadie. Mi estúpido e irresponsable deseo de venir a la fiesta solo me hizo sentir peor, no mejor. No me estaba divirtiendo. No encajaba con esta gente. En cierta medida, Lauren había tenido razón. Incluso aunque no pensaba que fuera mejor que los demás, tampoco conectaba con nadie. Al igual que con mis compañeros en Phoenix. La única vez que me había sentido como en casa, contenta con los de a mí alrededor, había sido en La Push. Estos últimos días había intentado luchar contra ello, diciéndome a mí misma que podía entrar en Dartmouth. Pero en realidad, allí no sería feliz, al igual que tampoco lo había sido en Arizona o en el instituto de Forks. Estaba desperdiciando mi única oportunidad para ser feliz.

Me levanté, decidida a marcharme y a llamar a Jacob antes de que lo estropeara aún más. Sin embargo, el hecho de que me había bebido cinco cervezas se convirtió en algo absurdamente obvio cuando el suelo comenzó a girar bajo mis pies. De mala gana, me dije que mi plan de escape tendría que esperar; no quería que Jake me viera así.

En cambio, decidí buscar un sitio en el que recuperarme en soledad. Al otro lado de la multitud de adolescentes bebidos, a través de la ventana, lo encontré. La parte trasera de la casa apenas estaba iluminada, pero reconocí el muelle del estanque de los Newton. Estaba bañado con la luz de la luna, y lo más importante, no había nadie.

Me peleé con la puerta del patio para que se abriera, y eventualmente sentí cómo mis zapatos chocaban contra la hierba húmeda. Casi corrí hasta el muelle. Pronto podría empezar a recuperarme del alcohol a solas mientras me arrepentía de lo mal que me había portado con Jake e intentaba olvidarme del aislamiento emocional de mis compañeros de clase.

La cuesta hacia el muelle era mucho más escarpada de lo que había pensado, y con la sensación de mareo que inundaba mi cabeza, apenas llegué indemne. Manteniendo mi cabeza estable no me ayudó mucho, pero continué hasta el final del muelle, determinada. Me quité los zapatos y la tablilla, queriendo meter los pies en el agua helada con la intención de llegar a la sobriedad antes.

Cuando me apoyé en la pierna buena para quitarme la tablilla, el horizonte cambió de lugar y el pánico me paralizó. Me di cuenta de que me estaba cayendo. En esa mitad de segundo que estuve suspendida en el aire, vi el borde del muelle bajo mis pies, listo para confiscarme la frente con una fuerza inflexible.

Y entonces, justo cuando cerré los ojos en anticipación, todo se detuvo. Estaba inmóvil, flotando en el aire, pero libre del golpe de la madera. Y fue entonces cuando sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor, uno sujetando mi cuello y otro rodeando mi cintura. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro de Edward a centímetros de distancia.


	14. Vertiginoso

¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Espero que este capítulo os guste.

Por cierto, no dudéis en preguntar si véis alguna palabra que no entendáis u os suene rara. Alguna vez me ha pasado, y no solo en este fic, que algunas palabras se traducen/escriben de forma diferente dependiendo del país de donde se venga. Yo soy española, y sé que nuestro vocabulario a veces es diferente al que se usa en Sudamérica, por ejemplo. Solo quería mencionarlo, por si acaso xD

* * *

Capítulo Catorce: Vertiginoso

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos. Antes de que pudiera procesar cualquier tipo de pensamiento, desenvolvió sus brazos de mi cuerpo, me ayudó a sentarme en el muelle y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡¿Eres _suicida_?! —Parecía enfadado, aunque no sabía por qué.

—No, Edward. Estoy borracha. —Intenté levantarme, pero la gravedad tenía otros planes para mí, así que me resigné a quedarme en el sitio.

—Sí, eso es obvio. Lo que no es tan obvio es por qué sentiste la necesidad de caminar encima de un muelle resbaladizo en plena oscuridad sin ningún tipo de respeto hacia tu propia seguridad. —Edward estaba lívido. —Tampoco entiendo por qué alguien como tú consume alcohol en exceso en primer lugar.

Sabía que debería haberme sentido asustada por la severidad de su voz, pero aún estada demasiado distraída por lo que acababa de pasar. Además, ahora estaba acuclillado a mi lado, repasando mi cuerpo con sus ojos en busca de algún tipo de herida o rastros de locura. Era demasiado.

Sumergida en un estado de completa embriaguez, murmuré, —creo que me acabas de salvar la vida… —Gracias en parte a la cerveza, añadí con admiración, —eso es tan guay.

Hizo todo lo posible por mostrarse disgustado, pero había algo raro en su expresión. —No era _guay_. —Dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y me observó, mientras yo le sonreía como una idiota. —Dios mío, estás borracha.

Debía estarlo, porque mi ansiedad se había disipado y convertido en una inexplicable alegría. Casi había muerto, aunque había estado en esta situación tantas veces que ya ni me afectaba, especialmente ahora con esta repentina euforia.

—Gracias. —Me sentía radiante. —Por salvarme la vida, quiero decir.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero esbozó la más leve de las sonrisas. —No lo menciones. La próxima vez ten más cuidado.

—Sí, sí. —Hice caso omiso a su preocupación, porque no me conocía lo suficiente para entender que la precaución era irrelevante; este tipo de desgracias siempre me perseguían. No quería centrarme en sus actos heroicos si eso significaba tener que explicar mi destreza con el peligro.

Cambiando de tema, le pregunté. —¿De dónde has salido? Pensaba que estaba sola.

Sin mirarme a los ojos, respondió. —Estaba cerca de los árboles, tomando el aire.

—¿Tomando el aire? Ni siquiera estabas dentro. Te hubiera visto, créeme.

—Estaba por ahí.

—No, no lo estabas. No pareces el tipo de los que salen de fiesta con adolescentes de instituto. —Mi voz sonaba burlona. Esperaba que no pensara que estaba intentando ligar con él.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. —Dijo, mirándome con curiosidad.

—Sí, bueno, estoy abriendo nuevos horizontes, socializándome más, probando cosas nuevas. Están siendo los mejores tiempos de mi vida. —Mi intento de sonar casual no resultó efecto.

—Seguro que sí. —Alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. —Le seguí el juego. —Deja de intentar atraparme para que diga algo estúpido.

—Entonces dejar de mentir, —me retó.

Me cansé. —Está bien, Edward. Estoy aquí para demostrarle algo a mi novio, que piensa que no me arriesgo y que soy muy responsable. Pero, ¡_sorpresa_!, —señalé el muelle en el que estaba sentada, —ya se lo he demostrado. Terminé incómoda y cansada de todo el mundo, así que salí aquí fuera para jugar la parte del solitario borracho y casi me mato. Hasta que apareciste tú. Fin. —Respiré hondo, sorprendida de que siempre pareciera tan interesado en mis palabras. —Tu turno.

En un movimiento rápido cambió de posición y se apoyó sobre los codos. —¿Mi turno de qué, exactamente?

—De decirme algo personal tuyo. Estoy cansada de ser siempre la que habla mientras tú te sientas en silencio.

Edward parecía genuinamente perplejo. Después de unos instantes en silencio, me contestó con arrogancia, —tengo un problema muy grave, y es que permito a todos los que me rodean se deshidraten. —Se irguió. —Voy a cogerte un vaso de agua.

Le fulminé con la mirada, negándome a romper nuestro contacto visual. —Tiene sentido.

Odiaba que estuviera tan oscuro, porque tenía curiosidad sobre algo. Ignorando el hecho de que me había salvado la vida y centrándome en su actitud burlona y arrogante, comenté, —seguramente hoy están negros.

Edward se paralizó, su intento de levantarse del muelle olvidado. —¿Qué has dicho?

Todas mis inhibiciones, junto con mi orgullo, se habían esfumado, por lo que le miré fijamente y repliqué, —a veces, eres… amable conmigo. En esos días, tus ojos son claros, como de un tono ámbar. —Edward me observaba con fascinación. Quizá también estuviera borracho. —Pero otras veces eres un imbécil, y entonces son de color negro. Así que tengo esta teoría de que eres dos personas. Edward, el de los ojos ámbar y que es interesante, y Eduardo, el de los ojos negros que ata a su hermano gemelo en el sótano. —No pude evitar la carcajada que me salió.

—Estás borracha. —Por primera vez desde que le conocí, su voz sonaba insegura.

Edward se movió para levantarse, pero se movía con inusual lentitud, como si fuera a cámara lenta.

Me sentí incómoda y satisfecha a la vez. Refiriéndome a mi teoría y no a su acusación, sonreí burlonamente mientras utilizaba mi recién descubierto poder para enfadarle. —Averigüémoslo, ¿no crees?

Sin pensar, me incliné hacia él para ver mejor el color de sus ojos. En cuanto lo hice, mi cerebro perdió la capacidad de formar pensamientos conscientes. Estábamos a unos diez centímetros de distancia, nuestros rostros inmóviles, nuestros ojos sin pestañear. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a respirar.

Al principio, Edward parecía que se quería apartar, pero entonces la nube de conflicto despareció de su inmaculado rostro, y su expresión se volvió vulnerable y aturdida. Necesitaba desesperadamente que alguno de los dos alargara la mano para que nuestra piel pudiera tocarse, pero estaba congelada por la manera en la que sus ojos me perforaban, era tanta la intensidad que podría haber jurado que ya estábamos tocándonos. Durante ese breve segundo, olvidé mi nombre y al resto de las personas que conocía. Nadie podía interponerse entre los dos; yo existía por él, y él por mí. Estaba borracha no por la cerveza caliente mezclada con la sangre, sino por la inflexible magia de la mirada de Edward Cullen.

Un voz en la cabeza me dijo que nada de esto era real, que necesitaba mirar a otro sitio porque el fuego que empezaba encenderse entre Edward y yo era peligroso. La cerveza y yo ignoramos a la voz, pero el momento se había perdido. Edward parpadeó y se alejó.

Sin respirar, se levantó de un salto y caminó por el muelle hasta el jardín de los Newton. —Agua, —murmuró. —Necesitas agua. —Se detuvo durante un instante, y se giró hacia mí. —No te muevas; no me gustaría pescarte de ese estanque.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir. Edward desapareció dentro de la casa, y yo intenté entender por qué la electricidad aún sacudía cada nervio de mi cuerpo.

Estaba claro que el alcohol me había dañado el cerebro_. Es la cerveza, Bella. La cerveza te está volviendo loca. Nunca, nunca vuelvas a beber tanta cerveza._

Me repetí mentalmente el mantra que más estaba necesitando últimamente. _Todo esto le es irrelevante a Edward Cullen. Estoy encaprichada con él, es un hecho, pero no irá a nada más. Quiero a Jacob Black. Él es real. Edward es… fantasía. Debajo de su deslumbrante exterior, tiene que ser tan ordinario y aburrido como los demás. Alguien que tiene esa cara no es tan afortunado de tener también personalidad._

Tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Edward era el típico chico que todas deseaban, pero que ninguna de nosotras podría conseguir. Era solo una fantasía; estaba segura de que si le llegaba a conocer, conocer de verdad, no sería más que una versión diferente de Mike Newton. Esa idea me gustaba. Mientras observaba a Edward a través de la ventana del salón, caminando entre la muchedumbre con un vaso de agua helada, me prometí que me haría amiga suya por el bien de mi cordura.

Salió elegantemente de la casa y atravesó el mismo patio que tantos problemas me había dado, pero justo cuando se desvió para evitar un pequeño grupo de gente, Edward se encontró con un obstáculo. Lauren, claramente borracha, apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Edward la miró como si ella fuera capaz de transferirle el virus Ébola a través de los dedos. Lauren desvió brevemente los ojos hacia el muelle donde yo me encontraba, y después se inclinó hacia él, derramando la mitad de su bebida sobre su camiseta en el proceso.

No pude entender sus palabras desde una distancia tan larga, pero no necesitaba estar más cerca para interpretar la respuesta de Edward. Levantó su mano con las yemas de sus dedos, como si fuera un trozo de ropa sucia, y caminó hasta el muelle, sin importarle que Lauren perdiera el equilibrio en el proceso y colisionara con un gnomo de jardín.

La más fuerte de las risas estalló desde mi estómago. Pronto, éstas se convirtieron en carcajadas histéricas. Apenas me di cuenta de que la mayoría de la gente que estaba en el patio me miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y diversión. El único rostro que podía ver era el de Edward, que se reía de mi repentina locura eufórica.

—¿Has visto algo gracioso?

No me molesté en ocultar el placer que sentía. —Acabas de arruinar la vida de esa chica. Espero que lo sepas.

—Los gnomos no son tan peligrosos; sobrevivirá. —Sonrió sin compasión y me tendió el vaso de agua. Me negué a distraerme con lo blancos que eran sus dientes.

—No, estúpido, no me refería a eso. —Algunas veces los chicos eran tan densos. —A Lauren _le gustas, _pero es demasiado arrogante para darse cuenta de que estás _totalmente_ fuera de su alcance.

Cuando él no respondió, detuve mis carcajadas y observé su reacción. Otra carcajada se me escapó de los labios cuando vi su cara. Me tapé la boca con la mano.

—Edward, ¿estás _avergonzado_?

No estaba rojo, pero por la manera en la que se miraba los pies supe que estaba incómodo.

Sonrió con arrepentimiento, y respondió. —Si no estuviera preocupado de que acabaras en el fondo de este estanque antes de que la noche terminara, te dejaría aquí para que te defendieras de esa chica. —Sacudió la cabeza en lo esperaba que solo fuera una irritación fingida. —Está verde de la envidia que te tiene.

Resoplé sonoramente. —Cállate. Es la abeja reina en Forks. Yo solo soy la chica rara con la que tiene que tratar en el instituto.

—Deja de decirte esas cosas, Bella. No tienes ni idea de cómo te ven el resto. —Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Tuve que detener la conversación antes de que se fuera de las manos. Si quería mantener una amistad con Edward tenía que dejar de caer como una tonta en sus encantos.

—Uff. Ni me importa. —Me levanté y avancé con vacilación hacia el patio. —Deberá irme ya a casa; tengo que llegar pronto.

Caminé hacia la casa sin mirar hacia atrás. Sabía que si lo hacía volvería al muelle en un instante y le contaría todo lo que él quisiera escuchar. Era mejor que pensara que sus comentarios me habían molestado o que simplemente no estaba interesada en continuar nuestra conversación. Necesitaba unos límites.

Una vez dentro, me hice paso a través de la gente buscando a Angela. La encontré en el sofá, sentada tan cerca de Ben que sus hombros se rozaban cada vez que alguno de ellos se movía. Me mordí el labio. No podía interrumpirles para pedirles, egoístamente, que me llevaran a casa. No me dolía el tobillo, así que estaba segura de que mi tablilla me dejaría caminar hasta casa.

Salí por la puerta principal y apenas llegué hasta la acera cuando Mike me gritó desde el jardín. —¡Bella! ¿Te vas? —Casi no podía mantenerse en pie, y sus palabras se trababan entre sí. No me apetecía ver lo que sus reducías inhibiciones hacían de sus intentos de flirteo.

—Eh, sí. Tengo que volver a casa. —Mi voz aún sonaba alegre por la bebida. Crucé los dedos y recé para que no le animara aún más.

Mike arrugó la nariz como un niño de cuatro años. —¡Ah! Puedo acompañarte. Así estarás a salvo de los delincuentes.

—¿_Delincuentes_? —Otra ronda de carcajadas me invadió. —¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en Forks, verdad? ¿Estás preocupado por el shitzu* de los Stanley? —Solté una risita a la vez que caminaba calle abajo, consciente de que Mike caminaba detrás de mí a pesar de mis burlas.

Me resigné a ignorar mi nueva sombra, sin embargo, pronto oí sus torpes pasos detenerse abruptamente. Suspiré aliviada, pero antes de que pudiera felicitarme por mis habilidades al repeler a Mike Newton, oí una voz a mis espaldas.

—No te preocupes, deberías quedarte en tu fiesta. Yo iré con ella.

Edward no era tan malo como Mike. Encogiéndome de hombros, le hice una señal para que me siguiera y grité por encima del hombro. —¡Buenas noches, Michael! ¡Bonita fiesta! —Mi voz sonó más alto de lo necesario, lo que me decía que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre aún era muy alto.

Admitir que aún estaba borracha me puso muy nerviosa al pensar en la posibilidad de toparme con Charlie una vez en casa. Sin embargo, mis preocupaciones no me eclipsaron el hecho de que Edward estaba caminando unos metros más atrás. No hablamos nada durante dos manzanas, y el silencio me empezó a poner de los nervios. ¿_Y si piensa que estoy interesada por él_? _Quizá está preocupado de darme falsas esperanzas._ Me detuve cuando un pensamiento me cruzó la cabeza. _Oh Dios mío, ¿y si Edward me ve como a su Mike Newton personal?_

Ignorando mi pobre equilibrio, me giré y le miré. —Me siento rara contigo acechándome por detrás como si fueras alguna criatura de la noche.

La única respuesta que me dio fue su mirada fulminante, pero cambió de posición y se colocó paralelamente en el lado más alejado de la calle.

Pasamos otra manzana en silencio. _Seguramente está pensando que estoy colada por él._ La frustración acabó mi paciencia. Suspirando con irritación, murmuré, —no hace falta que camines a tres metros de distancia. No soy como Lauren.

Él me miró sin comprender.

Me rendí de ser tan sutil y ladré. —Por el amor de Dios, Edward, no me voy a enamorar de ti si te comportas civilizadamente conmigo de vez en cuando. Puedes relajarte. Este pequeño acto en el que finges que te repulso físicamente es totalmente innecesario.

La mandíbula de Edward se abrió de la sorpresa y sus ojos brillaron con incredulidad. —Increíble. —Su comportamiento era frío, haciendo que mi exceso de confianza inducido por el alcohol disminuyera. Casi me sentí aliviada cuando permitió que la frustración rezumase en su voz. —Eres la persona más difícil y obstinada que jamás haya conocido.

Ambos caminamos hacia mi casa en silencio. Cuando estuvimos a una sola manzana de distancia, empecé a sentirme culpable. Edward me había salvado la vida y me había mantenido compañía en una noche que hubiera acabado conmigo llorando en la cama, y al final había terminado discutiendo con él. Estaba segura de que estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas cayeran a sus pies; ¿cómo iba a saber él que yo no era una de ellas, que lo único que quería era su amistad? Él estaba siendo racional, y yo me estaba comportando como una niña.

Me detuve; él también, pero no nos miramos a la cara.

Al final me di por vencida. —Me estoy comportando como una idiota. Lo siento. Me has ahorrado un viaje al hospital, quizá incluso la morgue. —Intenté reírme con mi pequeño chiste, pero Edward solamente me observó. Los dos éramos conscientes de que la morgue podría haber sido una posible realidad.

—De todas formas, gracias. —Tragué saliva mientras los nervios me causaban una extraña sensación en el estómago. —Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos. Yo, em… Creo que eres… —Enrojecí. No quería que me malinterpretara, pero también necesitaba ser honesta. —Me gusta hablar contigo. La mayor parte del tiempo lo paso en La Push, —sabía que entendería mis implicaciones, —pero cuando me obligan a quedarme en Forks, hablar contigo hace las cosas mucho menos aburridas, ¿entiendes?

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo. —No soy el tipo de persona con la que deberías trabar una amistad, Bella. —Hablaba con solemnidad. Me pregunté si me había imaginado el rastro de decepción que oí en su voz.

—Oh. —Asentí, deseando poder convencerle de que solo quería amistad, nada más.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo y caminó en círculos, claramente indeciso por alguna razón. —Pero quizá pudiéramos ser solo… conocidos. —Me sonrió con cuidado. —Después de todo, inglés sería un aburrimiento sin ti.

—Suena bien. —Controlé mi reacción y simplemente asentí. Nunca había tenido la intención de que Edward y yo nos convirtiéramos en amigos del alma; la promesa de hablar un poco más dentro del instituto era suficiente… Además, ambos éramos muy diferentes; él era guapo y tenía todas las ventajas que la vida tenía que ofrecer por delante, mientras que yo era simple y normalmente invisible hacia los demás. No era estúpida; sabía cuál era mi lugar. Además, el poner unos límites a nuestra interacción también era una necesidad, al menos a lo que mi relación con Jake concernía.

Caminamos un poco más antes de que Edward dijera con curiosidad. —¿Y de qué color son hoy?

Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero si quería empezar a olvidar nuestra conversación en el muelle tenía que fingir ignorancia. —¿A qué color te refieres?

Se señaló los ojos con un dedo, y yo desvié los míos hacia el frente. No necesitaba que me lo recordarse.

Mordiéndome el labio, respondí con rapidez. —Algo entre medias. Creo que hay tres versiones de ti en lugar de dos.

Edward no sonrió, pero respondió, —¿Tres? El hermano malo debe tener las manos llenas, con tantas personas que encadenar en el sótano…

—Muy gracioso. —Afortunadamente, aún estaba demasiado intoxicada como para avergonzarme.

Doblamos la esquina en silencio, aún con Edward a tres metros de distancia.

Un poco de aquella alegría inducida por el alcohol aún estaba atrapada en mi pecho, esperando como un poltergeist espera a causar estragos, pero cuando mis ojos se posaron en el porche de Charlie, el poltergeist salió volando.

Jacob estaba sentado en las escaleras con las manos en la cabeza. Cuando oyó nuestros pasos, levantó la cabeza. Su expresión miserable se mezcló con una de confusión cuando sus ojos se desviaron de Edward a la expresión culpable de mi rostro.

**Shitzu: ****es un perro vigoroso, copiosamente cubierto de pelo, de porte altivo y una cara en forma de crisantemo.**


	15. Verdades a medias

¡Gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

Capítulo Quince: Verdades a medias

.

Debería haber sentido cientos de emociones cuando vi a Jake sentado en el porche. Debería haber sentido preocupación cuando sus ojos se desviaron de mi alegre rostro a la expresión divertida de Edward segundos antes de darnos cuenta de que estaba ahí. Pánico al saber que Jake asumiría que estaba intoxicada por la deslumbrante belleza del chico que me acompañaba en lugar de por la cerveza barata de Mike Newton. Pero en el momento exacto en el que mis ojos se toparon con los de Jacob, no sentí nada de lo que debería haber sentido. En cambio, una sola emoción me consumió entera, una que tenía poco sentido teniendo en cuenta mis remordimientos apenas unas horas. No me sentía culpable, ni preocupada, ni tenía pánico, ni miedo. Estaba furiosa.

Nunca sería capaz de justificar lo que sentí después de que la sobriedad me golpeara con fuerza, pero cuando estuve frente a la casa de Charlie con Edward a mi lado y Jacob a unos metros de distancia, mi cabeza me dijo que estaba pura y razonablemente enfadada. No estaba preparada para hablar con Jacob y su infalible honestidad, su cabezonería, con la inocencia que le hacía a la vez ordinario y extraordinario. No estaba preparada para admitir que me había equivocado; después de todo, la tarde aún no había terminado, y según mi reloj, aún me quedaba una hora de irresponsabilidad antes de volver al respetable y poco egoísta estilo de vida por el que tanto me había esforzado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Jake, un claro recordatorio de que la tarde entera había sido un error a pesar de, o mejor dicho, por culpa de la euforia que había sentido las últimas dos horas en la presencia de Edward Cullen. En mi estado de embriaguez, Edward y yo nos lo habíamos pasado en grande, a pesar de saber que no duraría para siempre, no estaba preparada para dejar marchar a la adrenalina que corría por mis venas. Ahora, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Jacob Black y Edward Cullen existían en dos universos diferentes, y yo era dolorosamente consciente a cuál de ellos pertenecía.

—¿Bella? —Las palabras de Jacob rasgaron el húmedo aire de la tarde, golpeando mi rostro con la fría brisa otoñal. —¿Estás bien? —No parecía enfadado, lo que aumentó aún más mi inexplicable enfado.

—Agh. Sí, Jacob, estoy bien. —Giré sobre mí misma para que pudiera ver que estaba físicamente indemne. —¿Ves? Sin rasguños. Apuesto a que puedo apoyarme sobre un pie sin caerme a pedazos.

Para un imán del peligro como yo, hacer algo que implicara deshacerse del apoyo de una pierna después de cinco cervezas no era algo muy inteligente. Instantáneamente después de subir el pie izquierdo, la gravedad hizo de las suyas. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Edward me rodeó con un brazo, y me quedé apoyada contra su costado.

Siguiendo la misma actitud que había tenido durante toda la tarde, mi respuesta a nuestro contacto físico fue altamente inapropiada; me recorrió un escalofrío que me puso los pelos de punta, y en lo único que podía pensar era _Dios mío, huele tan bien._

Por supuesto, y a diferencia de mí, la respuesta de Edward fue muy apropiada. En un instante me tendió hacia Jacob, quien se había acercado a donde Edward y yo estábamos. Inmediatamente después me alejé de los brazos de Jake, consciente de que me había posicionado justo en medio de los dos.

A pesar de lo mucho que había intentado evitarlo, me resultó casi inevitable compararles ahora que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Jacob era el amor de mi vida, y siempre le había visto como un chico inocente y hermoso, pero ahora no parecía más que un niño. Aunque la mayor parte de sus rasgos infantiles ya habían desaparecido el año pasado y su altura había aumentado, todavía seguía siendo tan _joven._ Edward, por otro lado, parecía uno de esos modelos/actores en mitad de la veintena que protagonizaban a estudiantes de instituto en las series de televisión, libre de acné, con el pelo desordenado y sin un solo gramo de grasa en el cuerpo. Aunque, para ser justa, estaba segura de que cualquiera parecería un adolescente torpe y desastroso al lado de Edward. Y yo me ponía en primer lugar.

Intenté comportarme como un ser social, y les presenté. —Jake, Edward. —Moví el dedo índice de uno a otro. —Edward, Jake.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. En cambio, se quedaron en silencio, observándose como si fueran dos toros en medio de un pasto. Jacob parecía nervioso, pero quizá fuera porque tenía que estirar el cuello hacia arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos. Conocía bien a Jake para saber que junto con los posibles nervios, también había recelo, lo que explicaba por qué se mordía el borde del labio y ladeaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, Edward estudiaba a Jacob sin rastro de incomodidad o animosidad. En mi intoxicado estado, me pareció como si Edward estuviera buscando algo en su rostro.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. En cambio, Edward se giró y comenzó a andar calle abajo. Antes de que pudiera desaparecer en la oscuridad, le gritó a Jacob sin voltearse, — cuida de ella.

La cabeza de Jake se giró, alertada. En un tono cortante que no se parecía en nada a su normalmente apacible comportamiento, respondió, —por supuesto.

Su pequeña conversación me hizo sentir como una muñeca de porcelana. Me giré hacia mi casa bruscamente, enfadada. Si Jake me pronunciara una sola palabra ahora mismo, explotaría. Ahora no era el momento para empezar a discutir.

Sin embargo, Jake no estaba de acuerdo. Me agarró de la muñeca y me acercó hacia él. —¿Y bien? —Preguntó, incrédulo. —¿Qué coño ha sido eso?

Puse los ojos en blanco, lo que no le ayudó a tranquilizarse. —¿Qué era el qué? ¿Eso? —Señalé hacia la oscuridad que se había tragado la figura Edward unos minutos antes. —Me estaba acompañando a casa, Jake. Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy borracha.

—¿_Él_ te estaba acompañando a casa?

—Sí, ¿y? —Sabía lo que Jacob estaba insinuando, y no me apetecía dignificar su absurda suposición

—Pensé que le odiabas.

—Agh. Tiene sus momentos. —Me froté las sienes de la cabeza, ignorando la expresión furiosa de Jacob e intentando acabar con la conversación. —Ya te lo he dicho, no le odio, Jake, pero tampoco estoy exactamente enamorada de él. —_No exactamente era la palabra clave. _—No te pongas celoso. Me estaba haciendo un favor. Era él o Mike.

Me fulminó con la mirada. —Mike Newton no es como _él_.

Me di cuenta de lo ridícula que era aquella situación, pero probablemente Jake ni lo pensaba. —Ah, así que los pesados y poco atractivos sí pueden acompañarme, ¿pero que los guapos y decentes se mantengan lejos?

No fue muy buena idea usar la palabra "guapo". Jake apenas pudo ocultar su expresión resentida. —Lo que tú digas, Bella.

—Oh, Dios, no te pongas celoso. Edward no me soporta. A veces solo es amable conmigo porque piensa que estoy loca y me compadece. —Le explicaba la verdad para tranquilizar a Jake, pero me causaba angustia con mis propias palabras.

—¿Has estado bebiendo por su culpa?

Por razones que no podía entender, no quería que Jake pensara mal de Edward. —No, me ayudó a no caerme al estanque de los Newton. Soy como su objeto de caridad. Me salvó la vida. Pero tampoco fue nada importante; después de todo, estoy en peligro el 75% del tiempo.

Había dicho demasiado. Jake me estudió con expresión molesta. —No creo que seas su objeto de caridad, Bella.

No sabía nada de mis interacciones con Edward; cada uno de sus pensamientos estaba teñido de celos innecesarios. —Te equivocas.

Se movió para sentarse en la mecedora del porche, y yo le seguí. Nos columpiamos lentamente mientras Jake hablaba. —Últimamente no sé quién eres. Ya no me cuentas nada, vienes a casa tarde acompañada de chicos guapos, apestas a cerveza… Me estás preocupando.

—Si te estoy preocupando, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo cuando te lo pido? ¿Por qué no me apoyas cuando quiero probar cosas nuevas? —Había empezado a sacar temas que normalmente censuraba incluso en mis propios pensamientos. Sin embargo, el coraje que ahora me recorría por todo el cuerpo me ayudó a seguir hablando. —En cambio, me dices que te gusta todo lo que hago cuando no me arriesgo con nada. Si estamos juntos en esto, si somos un equipo, ¿por qué no puedes salir de nuestra pequeña burbuja y vivir la vida de vez en cuando? Siempre tengo que quedarme sentada y dejar pasar las oportunidades para poder ser tu buena y responsable Bella. Siempre estamos con tus amigos, en La Push. Estoy tan cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo. ¿No quieres nada más en tu vida, Jake?

Jacob se sorbió la nariz. Y entonces, llegó la culpabilidad. Le había hecho _llorar._ Definitivamente, ya tenía un asiento reservado en el infierno.

Las lágrimas aún no se le habían caído de los ojos, pero por el sonido de su voz supe que no faltaría mucho. —No, Bella, no quiero nada más. Solo te quiero a ti.

Era tan sencillo. ¿Cómo no podía querer yo lo mismo? Sólo él y yo, Jake y Bells sin dudas hasta que ambos estuviéramos a seis metros bajo tierra. Después de una vida nómada con mi madre, llena de muchos padres y frecuentes cambios de casa, al final podía tener una casa, la garantía de un futuro.

Nunca había sido una adolescente, ni una sola vez en toda mi vida; siempre he sido una mujer de mediana edad que cuidaba a los que quería. Esa era la razón por la que mi repentina rebeldía tenía tan poco sentido. No quería un tatuaje o un _piercing_. Sin embargo, le estaba haciendo daño a Jacob. Y lo peor de todo, había estado _enfadada_; había caído tan profundo dentro de mi propio egoísmo que el dolor de Jake me había irritado. Tenía que ser la peor novia del mundo.

Jake me observó con expectación, pero no estaba segura de poder darle la respuesta que necesitaba. —¿Cómo puedes saber que soy yo todo lo que quieres? Jake, ni si quiera has estado en Oregón. Hay un mundo muy grande ahí fuera, hay muchas otras _chicas._

Me tuve que inclinar hacia él para poder oír su respuesta.

—Bella, no necesito viajar por el mundo o relacionarme con cientos de chicas para saber que tú y yo estamos destinados. —Tragó saliva y observó las nubes que habían roto la monotonía del cielo naval. —Cuando me imagino mi vida dentro de diez, veinte, treinta años, siempre estoy contigo. Siempre. —Se giró y me cogió el rostro entre las manos. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

Sus palabras me pillaron desprevenida. —¿Cómo _puedes_ arreglarlo? Jake, no has hecho nada mal. Soy yo la que estoy rota.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero le mantuve inmóvil colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. Silenciosamente, le dije nada más que la verdad a pesar de lo dolorosa que era. —Voy a enviar una solicitud a Dartmouth. Tengo que hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo.

Las lágrimas lucharon por salir de sus ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, pidiéndome que siguiera.

—Cuando estábamos cenando en mi cumpleaños, actuaste como si no fuera capaz de hacerlo; que tenía miedo, o que era demasiado leal como para hacer algo que te causara daño. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que se siente cuando aprovechas tus posibilidades. Tengo que ser egoísta. Solo por una vez. Si puedes acompañarme por esta etapa, entonces lo tendré todo. Podré arriesgarme y tenerte a mi lado, que es mucho más de lo que me merezco. Pero si no puedes… —No pude seguir hablando.

Jake colocó un dedo sobre mis labios. —Sí puedo, Bells. Estaré contigo siempre. No puedo vivir… No, no puedo _funcionar_ sin ti.

Dijo lo que me había esperado, pero en lugar de sentir un total alivio, una parte de mí parecía estar hundiéndose. —Ahora dices eso Jake, pero ninguno de los dos sabe nada del otro. ¿No te preocupa que algún día cambien nuestros sentimientos? Mira a mis padres. Se casaron cuando solo eran un poco mayores que yo… Y mira lo que les pasó. Se querían, pero no fue suficiente.

Jacob envolvió mis hombros con su brazo. —No somos como ellos, Bella. No tenemos que casarnos justo después del instituto. Siempre puedes estudiar en la Universidad, y cuando estés lista podremos empezar nuestra vida juntos. De esa forma no te perderás nada.

Asentí sin decir nada. Jacob estaba dispuesto a hacer que lo nuestro funcionase fuera a la universidad que fuera. Era lo que necesitaba, pero tenía la sensación de que no era lo que quería.

Le pregunté, —¿y qué pasa después? ¿Dónde viviremos? ¿Qué haremos con nuestras vidas? —De repente, no pude imaginar nada en nuestra vida futura que no tuviera que ver con La Push. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez como si mi cuerpo estuviera corriendo el último tramo de una maratón. Me sentía exhausta.

Jake me miró desconcertado. —No lo sé. Ya lo averiguaremos cuando llegue el momento. No tenemos que planear el resto de nuestras vidas ahora mismo. Relájate.

Estaba tan tranquilo que me preocupaba. A pesar de lo que había comentado, acabábamos de plasmar nuestros futuros sobre piedra. Seguramente Jake nos veía avanzando por un camino libre de obstáculos. Quise desesperadamente ser tan inocente como él.

Entre mi confusión, pronuncié las palabras que sabía que eran totalmente ciertas. —Te quiero, Jake.

Él me abrazó con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo estaba rígida, incapaz de inclinarme hacia sus brazos. Algo iba mal; era incapaz de ser feliz.

Jacob me ayudó a levantarme. Me arrastré hasta casa, rezando porque Charlie no intentara preguntarme acerca de mi salida de aquella tarde. Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, roncando suavemente en frente de la televisión.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para subir? —Me susurró Jacob.

Negué con la cabeza, y murmuré. —Demasiado arriesgado. —Le besé en la mejilla y subí lentamente las escaleras. Cuando llegué al segundo piso, Jacob se despidió con la mano y cerró puerta de casa silenciosamente.

Entré en mi habitación y me derrumbé encima de la cama sin molestarme en ponerme el pijama. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero no me influía en los pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Mi enfado había desaparecido por completo, y me di cuenta de que me odiaba a mi misma por lo que le estaba haciendo a Jacob. Le quería más de lo que las palabras pudieran expresar, pero estaba pasando por una pequeña crisis.

Sabía exactamente a quién tenía que culpar por convertirme en una persona tan egoísta. Sin embargo, no podía alejarme y cerrarme a Edward Cullen. Era la persona más interesante que había conocido. Esa era la razón por la que tenía que saber todo sobre él; tenía que probarme a mí misma que él no era perfecto, que no tenía emociones, o que no teníamos nada en común. Cuando pudiera refutar todas esas cosas que me atraían de él, podría volver a ser la Bella de Jacob, la chica que sabía quién era y qué la hacía feliz. Sin embargo, hasta que ese día llegara, una parte de mí le pertenecería a Edward Cullen, sin importar lo mucho que luchara.

Esa noche soñé que Jacob se daba cuenta. En un ataque de rabia, mi versión de Jacob Black me obligaba a contarle la verdad. Me desperté empapada de sudor. El sueño no volvió, y empecé a preguntarme cómo respondería a las preguntas de Jake en la realidad. Sabía exactamente lo que le diría, que Edward y yo solo éramos amigos, que nunca hemos estado, ni estaríamos, en los mismos círculos. Todo aquello era verdad, excepto por una cosa que nunca le contaría: que una parte de mi, enterrada en el fondo de mi ser, deseaba que esas verdades fueran, en realidad, mentiras.

* * *

Capítulo de transición. En el siguiente se pondrá más interesante, y aparecerán los hermanos Cullen ^__^


	16. Conocidos

Bueno, adelanto un poco la actualización para aligerar un poco la historia xD Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo Dieciséis: Conocidos

En mi cabeza, el plan era sencillo: me haría amiga de Edward Cullen, me pegaría a él como el pegamento si hacía falta, hasta que supiese todo acerca de su vida. Eventualmente descubriría algo que me ahuyentara de sus encantos, algo que le cambiaría de ese hermoso enigma con quien compartía conversaciones extrañas pero extremadamente interesantes, en alguien real y mediocre. Seguramente descubriría alguna pasión por el rap y las carreras de camiones, o que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo admirándose delante del espejo. Quizá fuera un maleducado con sus padres o inadmisiblemente egoísta. Con el tiempo, demostraría que era cruel, aburrido o vanidoso. En resumen, mis esquemas me permitirían descubrir que no merecía mi involuntaria fascinación. Tenía que matar hasta la última de las mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago cada vez que estaba en presencia de Edward; tenía que ver a Edward como veía al resto de los chicos del instituto: inmaduro, irritante, irrelevante. Después de descubrir todos sus defectos, volvería a ser capaz de querer a Jacob como cada fibra de mí ser, sin remordimientos o segundos pensamientos hacia mi futuro, _nuestro_ futuro.

En la realidad, el plan era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

El lunes llegué a clase totalmente volcada en mi nueva misión. Después de la fiesta de Mike, Edward había admitido a regañadientes que me encontraba interesante, tanto, que accedió a convertir nuestra relación en una de conocidos. No pensaba dejar que escapara de su promesa; de hecho, pensaba levantar aún más nuestro trato y saludarle el en pasillo cada vez que le viera, y en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo. No era lo suficientemente valiente para sentarme en su mesa, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para ser amiga suya. Y pronto, su rostro se armonizaría con la del resto y podría volver a mi vida normal, donde mi corazón latía a una velocidad normal y mis sentimientos estaban reservados exclusivamente a Jacob Black.

Sabía que Edward mantenía las distancias porque estaba preocupado de que fuera como las demás chicas que se desmayaban a cada palabra suya o que se enamoraban nada más ver su deslumbrante rostro. Pero estaba equivocado. Apenas le conocía, pero ya sabía que me ponía de los nervios; después de un par de semanas con él, le encontraría tan intolerable como los demás.

Mantuve los ojos alerta durante toda la mañana, pero no le vi. A la hora del almuerzo me preparé mentalmente para saludarle desde la cafetería, pero para mí desánimo, ni él ni su hermana estaban allí. El lunes se volvió martes, y para el miércoles ya estaba nerviosa y ansiosa después de pasar otra clase de inglés junto a una mesa vacía.

¿_Dónde narices está_? Me pregunté mientras entraba en la cafetería el jueves al mediodía y descubría que la mesa de Edward y Alice aún estaba vacía. Incluso dentro de mi cabeza mi propia voz sonaba asustada.

Al principio me pregunté si esta vez iba a ser una ausencia tan larga como su primera semana de colegio, pero intenté calmarme y me recordé a mi misma que esta vez era diferente. Alice tampoco estaba, y Edward no había mostrado ningún signo de revulsión hacia mí. _Tienen que volver; nadie desaparece con un mes de clase y se cambia a un colegio diferente. Quizá estén de vacaciones, o alguno de sus familiares de Alaska haya muerto y estén en el funeral._ Las excusas empezaban a amontonarse, pero no pude terminar de creerme ninguna de ellas. El hecho de que los Cullen desaparecieran debería haber sido toda una bendición, pero teniendo en cuenta mi implacable obsesión con sus últimas ausencias, sabía que mi plan original de investigar a Edward era la única solución para quitármelo definitivamente de la cabeza.

El jueves por la tarde me encontraba de un humor de perros. Después de las clases, los ánimos que Jacob me dio para matricularme en Dartmouth me trajeron una sonrisa a la cara, pero mis nervios aún seguían a flor de piel. Cuando Charlie llamó a casa y dijo que iba a traer mi pizza favorita para cenar, supe que me encontraba en un serio aprieto al no tener la cena para distraerme. Incluso el tiempo me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Siempre era causa de celebración que dejara de llover en Washington durante unas cuantas horas, pero el hermoso y soleado tiempo que había durado ya cinco días en Forks solo me cabreaba porque no pegaba con mi estado de humor.

El viernes no ocurrió nada nuevo, y mientras aparcaba el monovolumen en frente de la tienda de los Newton, estaba prácticamente segura de que mi estado de humor no podía empeorar. Mike me saludó alegremente cuando entré por la puerta, pero yo solo pude emitir un gruñido como respuesta mientras me ataba el delantal de trabajo y me dejaba caer en el asiento de la caja registradora.

Mike me sonrió comprensivamente desde el otro lado de la tienda, donde estaba ordenando las botas de montaña. —¿Una semana dura?

—La peor de todas. —Observé a través de la ventana la plaza del pueblo. Mi único alivio fue ver el repentino cielo nublado; al menos el tiempo estaría acorde con mi estado de ánimo.

—Dicen que esta noche se acerca una tormenta fuerte, —reflexionó Mike. —Apuesto a que hoy vendrá menos gente de la normal. Nadie quiere acampar con la lluvia. —La mayor parte del negocio de los Newton se basaba en la gente que visitaba la zona los fines de semana.

—Ya, menuda suerte. Me gusta cuando esto se pone lleno de gente.

Mike me sonrió. —Sé a lo que te refieres; así se pasa el tiempo más rápido. Además, anima un montón a mis padres; incluso me dejan volver un poco más tarde a casa cuando el negocio ha ido bien. —Su expresión animada se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia el escaparate. —Oh, genial, —gimió.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada y topándome con un jeep rojo enorme que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

—Agh. Los Cullen vienen.

Mi corazón se detuvo. —¿Los Cullen? ¿Vienen _aquí_?

Mike estaba demasiado alterado para darse cuenta de mi súbito temor. —Vienen siempre; son unos entusiastas del aire libre. Seguro que han estado toda la semana de acampada. —Entre dientes, añadió, —jodidos con suerte.

Desvié los ojos hacia mi delantal naranja y consideré seriamente esconderme en el almacén. Había estado toda la semana impaciente por ver a Edward, pero no así, no delante de toda su familia vestida como una obrera de la construcción.

Antes de que pudiera hacer caso a mis instintos, Mike me preguntó, —¿puedes atenderles tú, por favor? Me ponen enfermo, Bella. Es solo estar en la misma habitación y se me ponen los pelos de punta. —Se dio cuenta de mi expresión escéptica, y añadió. —Ya lo verás. Solo espera a conocerles. Especialmente al grande.

Su expresión era tan patética que no pude decirle que no. A regañadientes, esbocé una sonrisa comprensiva y me giré hacia la ventana. El jeep estaba aparcado justo en frente de la tienda, y pude distinguir tres ocupantes. Los dos primeros salieron a la acera, uno de ellos alto y rubio, y el otro enorme y muscular, con el pelo rizado y negro; entonces entendí porque Mike le tenía miedo al grande. Entrecerrando un poco los ojos, distinguí a la tercera persona que se había quedado sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Me devolvió la mirada, y a pesar de mis pocas ganas de verle en esos instantes, le supliqué a Edward con la mirada que saliera del jeep y entrara dentro. Mis esperanzas se rompieron cuando vi la expresión rígida de su rostro, que decía claramente que no tenía ninguna intención de responder a mis silenciosas súplicas.

Los otros dos Cullen entraron ruidosamente dentro del establecimiento. El más grande de los dos se reía incontrolablemente, y el otro sacudía la cabeza y sonreía divertido. Se dirigieron a la sección de pesca mientras yo me apresuraba a ojear un número antiguo de la revista _Armas y Municiones _que el Sr. Newton guardaba detrás del cajero.

Mis ojos estudiaban el anuncio de un rifle de camuflaje, pero mi cerebro se negaba a procesar ni una sola de las palabras de la página. En cambio, estaba híper consciente de que Edward era capaz de observar cada uno de mis movimientos si optaba por mirar a través de la ventana de la tienda. Por supuesto, me negaba a descubrir si ese era el caso. Estaba tan distraída por mantener un aspecto de despreocupación que di un respingo cuando me di cuenta de que los hermanos de Edward se habían colocado en medio de la tienda. Por fortuna, parecían ignorarme.

El moreno se aclaró la garganta. Girándose hacia el otro, preguntó con voz potente, —¿cuál crees que le gustará más, Jasper? —Sujetaba al menos tres cañas de pescar en cada mano, levantando una por una como si las estuviera pensando con sus enormes manos. Dramáticamente, continuó, —no tengo _ni idea_ de cuáles son los gustos de Edward.

El hermano rubio, supuestamente llamado Jasper, suspiró. —Déjale en paz, Emmett. —Su voz sonaba firme, como si estuviera apaciguando a un animal potencialmente violento.

Emmett sonrió. —No, Jasper, no podemos dejar que Edward se vaya a pescar con una caña con la que no esté al 100% seguro. —Se movió hacia la ventana y la golpeó con el puño.

Dentro del jeep, Edward pareció desviar su atención hacia Emmett en contra de su propia voluntad. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la tienda. Era difícil ver a través de los cristales tintados del coche, pero su mandíbula estaba rígida y apretada, indicando frustración.

El rostro de Emmett mostraba una expresión de confusión sobre dramatizada, acompañada de un ceño fruncido. Cambió una caña de una mano a otro. —¿CUÁL QUIERES? —Articuló con los labios pero sin dejar escapar ningún sonido de su boca.

Edward sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, claramente indicando que le daba igual, pero Emmett siguió encogiéndose de brazos y examinando las cañas de pescar. Como si estuviera retratando el papel del palurdo en una obra de teatro, a Emmett casi se le cayeron varias cañas al suelo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. —¿ESTE? —Intentó señalar uno, pero tuvo dificultades en indicar cuál.

Edward asintió a regañadientes, como si le estuviera haciendo un tremendo favor. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente.

—¿QUÉ? —La pantomima de Emmett seguía. Se señaló el oído, y articuló, —NO TE OIGO. —Y entonces, Emmett le hizo señales para que se acercara, a las cuales Edward respondió con una mirada que hubiera puesto a muchos hombres en su lugar. Emmett, sin embargo, ni se inmutó; de hecho, sus ojos se iluminaron aún más de la diversión. —VEN AQUÍ, —sus palabras carecían de sonido, pero podía notar el toque burlón que tenían.

Jasper dijo algo entre dientes, pero no pude entender el qué.

Sabía que debería haberme esforzado más por fingir estar absorta con la revista, pero la interactuación entre los Cullen era demasiado fascinante. No desvié la mirada cuando Emmett se giró hacia mí con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro.

—Siento todo esto. Nuestro hermano es un poco complicado.

Emmett debería haberme asustado, o al menos intimidado, con su enorme figura y su potente voz, pero estaba más entretenida que cualquier otra cosa. —Oh, no te preocupes, eso ya lo sé. —Sonreí de medio lado, impresionada ante mi propia confianza.

Emmett me estudió durante unos instantes antes de responder con una sonrisa, —seguro que sí.

El sonido de la puerta del coche cerrándose me sobresaltó. En un nanosegundo, Edward abrió las puertas de la tienda, las campanas anunciando vanamente su llegada.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! —Exclamó Emmett con un alivio demasiado enfatizado. —¿Cuál quier…?

—No me importa. —Dijo Edward entre dientes.

—Edward, cuando estemos cerca de los peces pensarás otra cosa. Ya sabes cómo te pones. —Le enseñó las cañas que tenía como si fuera la azafata de un concurso de televisión.

Sin mirar, Edward cogió el que estaba más cerca. Para su sorpresa, Emmett le soltó el resto de las cañas en los brazos. —No te precipites. Piénsatelo bien. Estaremos en el coche. —Emmett salió alegremente por la puerta. Jasper le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Edward antes de seguir a su hermano.

La puerta se cerró sonoramente detrás de Jasper, y Edward y yo nos quedamos solos.

No pude evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa. —Hey.

Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, su expresión llena de sorpresa, mientras intentaba que las cañas de pescar no se le cayeran de las manos. Era todo tan ridículo; apenas pude contener la carcajada que me nació de la garganta.

Su enfado con Emmett se evaporó cuando sus ojos me miraron. Respondió a mi sonrisa con otra suya, e intenté no derretirme sobre el suelo. —Hola, Bella.

Llevó las cañas de pescar hasta el mostrador y las dejó encima con elegancia. —Debería disculparme por…

Sacudí la cabeza. —No te preocupes. De hecho, tu hermano me pareció muy divertido.

—Él estaría completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero para el resto de nosotros es más irritante de lo que creerías. —Edward desvió la mirada hacia el jeep. Emmett estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor, subiendo tanto el volumen del estéreo hasta el punto de que las cañas de pescar empezaron a vibrar encima del cristal del mostrador.

—¿Has decidido cuál quieres? Porque si necesitas ayuda… Tengo cero experiencia.

Sonrió. A pesar de su comportamiento inicial, parecía de buen humor. —No necesito ayuda. Cogeré este mismo. —Levantó la caña más cara de todas y me la tendió.

Mientras me acercaba a la caja para registrar su compra, le pregunté. —¿Dónde has estado metido toda esta semana? Te has perdido una semana fascinante en inglés. El Sr. Berty trajo a clase a una historia corta que escribió él mismo, y era asombrosamente horrible. —Esperaba que Edward no se diera cuenta de que no podía parar de sonreír.

—Mi familia y yo decidimos irnos al norte, cerca de Alaska, de caza. —Pronunciaba las palabras con cuidado. ¿_Por qué tiene que ser siempre tan misterioso cuando responde a preguntas sobre su vida_? _Quizá sea él quien se transforme en el Yeti del que el Sr. Crowley hablaba tanto…_

Me llevó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de que Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado mirando en silencio. Él se negaba a desviar los ojos, los cuales estaban de un predecible color ámbar que pegaba con su buen humor. Fui yo quien miró hacia otro lado para buscar una bolsa grande para su caña de pescar. —Es un largo viaje solo para cazar. Os debe de gustar mucho.

Él se rió ente dientes, manifiestamente divertido por algún chiste privado que nunca me contaría. —Supongo que sí. —Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el mostrador, sin molestarse en incorporarse cuando le di la bolsa de plástico. —No puedo evitar preguntarte, ¿qué tal llevaste tu recuperación del sábado anterior?

Me sonrió burlonamente, y sentí como el calor me subía a las mejillas. —Sobreviví. No sé si alguna vez lo has oído, pero el Tylenol es una droga milagrosa.

Su arrogancia se desvaneció y su voz se volvió grave. —Me alegro, pero no me refería a eso.

Entrecerré los ojos. Sabía cuál era su estrategia, y me gustaría decirle que podía relajarse; no había roto con mi novio para perseguirle a él. Intenté decirme que Edward era insufriblemente vanidoso, pero en su defensa, cualquiera con un rostro así tendría unas buenas razones para preocuparse de que las chicas dejaran de lado a sus seres queridos en un vano intento por ganar su afecto.

Me guardé mis pensamientos, y sonreí. —Jake y yo estamos genial. Se portó muy bien. —Suspiré. —De hecho, "portarse bien" ni siquiera le hace justicia; fue todo un santo comparado con mi… comportamiento. —Me sonrojé al recordarlo.

Los músculos de su cara se relajaron, dando aún más peso a mi teoría. Edward asintió con sinceridad. —Me alegro. —Cogió la bolsa y se irguió. Después me preguntó, —¿así que la historia de Berty no era exactamente un Shakespeare?

No me importó que mi rostro se iluminara como un fuego forestal. —El personaje protagonista era un centauro, Edward. Escogiste la semana equivocada para marcharte.

Sus carcajadas llenaron la tienda. —Estoy de acuerdo. —Debería ser la iluminación, porque me pareció ver cómo sus ojos brillaban. Tamborileó el mostrador con los dedos y se giró hacia la puerta. —Te veo el lunes, Bella.

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. Cuando fui capaz de contestarle, ya había salido de la habitación.

Las semanas siguientes intenté realizar mi plan lo mejor que pude, pero Edward me seguía evitando tanto como podía. No estaba llegando a ninguna parte; no descubrí nada sobre él que me pudiera quitar mi obsesión. Hablábamos todos los días en inglés, pero nunca fui capaz de conseguir ninguna respuesta directa a las preguntas personales que le hacía. La mayor parte de las veces discutíamos sobre las novelas que leíamos para clase o sobre el nuevo peluquín del director. Intentaba evitar hablar sobre mi vida privada, pero a veces Edward me conducía hacia ese camino.

El primer avance en nuestra interacción fuera de las clases de inglés empezó el lunes siguiente a la visita de los Cullen a la tienda de los Newton. Dada su sociabilidad en la tienda, me atreví a saludarle con la cabeza cuando pasé al lado de su mesa en la cafetería. Él me respondió con una leve sonrisa. Continuamos con esta rutina durante varias semanas. Finalmente, la eterna curiosidad de Jessica salió a flote. La vi cómo observaba nuestro pequeño saludo mientras me acercaba a nuestra mesa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y con Edward Cullen? ¿Sois amigos, o algo? —Era octubre, y había traído una botella de sidra* para compartir. Debería haber sabido que su generosidad tenía un precio.

—Nos sentamos juntos en inglés, así que nos ayudamos a mantenernos despiertos durante las clases del Sr. Berty. —Tomé un sorbo de mi vaso de sidra y pretendí no ver la expresión intrigada de Jessica. —Eso es todo.

—No habla con nadie más excepto contigo o su hermana, Bella. —Dijo, como si me estuviera acusando de algo.

—Apenas habla conmigo, excepto en Inglés. —Y me volvía loca; me sentía como un detective siguiendo un rastro de pistas cuando se trataba de Edward.

Lauren fingía no escuchar, pero era una actriz penosa. Sabía que aún estaba enfadada por la manera en la que Edward la había ignorado en la fiesta de Mike.

Jessica se inclinó hacia mí con una sonrisa conspiradora. —¿Te gusta Edward?

Normalmente mis habilidades interpretativas eran mucho peores que las de Lauren, pero había practicado tantas veces esa respuesta en mi cabeza que ya estaba preparada. No me importaba que quien me lo preguntara fuera Jessica en lugar de Jacob. —Ni de broma. Solo creo que es una persona interesante con la que se puede hablar. Sólo somos conocidos. —_Muy convincente, Bella._ Antes de que pudiera felicitarme, continué hablando. —Ni siquiera quiere ser mi amigo. Creo que solo habla conmigo porque le doy pena.

Lauren desvió sus ojos azules en mi dirección, apenas ocultando una sonrisa arrogante. Mi brutal honestidad acerca de mi relación con Edward claramente le había agradado.

Jessica no insistió más. Era obvio para todo el mundo que Edward no me tenía ningún tipo de interés. Estaba fuera del alcance de todas; la distancia que mantenía con el resto de nosotros tenía sentido, incluso para Jessica Stanley.

Cuando todos los ojos dejaron de observarme, me atreví a mirarle. Estaba jugueteando con la comida mientras su hermana le sonreía burlonamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Hubiera dado el dedo meñique para saber de qué hablaban.

En nuestra mesa, el tema de conversación había cambiando al baile de principio de curso. Jessica hablaba sobre encontrar unos zapatos que pegaran con su vestido. Tyler comentó algo sobre comprarse una nueva camisa de unas tallas más grandes debido al aumento de sus músculos. Lauren calló en la trampa y empezó a tocarle el brazo mientras éste lo flexionaba en demostración. Mike entonces añadió que estaba planeando en encerar su Suburban antes de recoger a su cita, una pesada de segundo año que le había dicho que se parecía a Brett Favre. Cualquiera que viera mi rostro se daría cuenta de que preferiría recibir un balazo en la cara antes que seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Sin embargo, me quedé en mi asiento. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir.

Veinte minutos después, me escapé a Inglés, aunque aún estaba cansada de la horrorosa monotonía de los cincuenta minutos anteriores.

Edward me estudió cuidadosamente cuando entré en clase. Mis hombros estaban caídos y mi cara seguramente estaba sombría. Por supuesto, se dio cuenta de todo. —¿Otra fascinante hora de almuerzo?

Me derrumbé sobre mi asiento, dejando los libros sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza. —No tienes ni idea.

Afortunadamente, Edward no mencionó nada más al respecto. No quería que supiera lo sola que me hacían sentir mis compañeros de clase. Me molestaban, pero sobretodo me hacían sentir como una chica rara al no importarme los bailes, los cotilleos, o los deportes del instituto. Me pasé el resto de la clase pensando en cómo parecía no encajar en ningún sitio.

El timbre sonó, sorprendiéndome. Edward se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero de pronto, se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta, y me observó con una expresión llena de conflicto. Dudando, murmuró. —Si quieres, puedes sentarte conmigo y con Alice mañana.

—¿Qué? —Era imposible que me estuviera sugiriendo lo que yo pensaba que me estaba sugiriendo.

—Podrías quedarte conmigo a la hora de la comida. —Me sonrió. —Tómatelo como una especie de descanso de lo que te está haciendo sentir así.

Recordé lo que me dijo la noche que me acompañó a casa, cómo restringió nuestra relación a una de simples conocidos. No pude evitar decir, —comer juntos es lo que suelen hacer los amigos, ¿sabes?

Edward se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes antes de suspirar y responder. —Quizá ser amigos no sea lo peor del mundo.

Suprimí lo que seguramente habría sido una humillante y estúpida sonrisa. —Estoy de acuerdo.

Prácticamente fui dando saltitos hasta Historia. Por fin mi plan estaba tomando forma.

**Appel cider: Es un tipo de manzana especial que no se come, sino que se bebe. Se saca el líquido, se fermenta, y se forma la sidra. **


	17. Amigos

Como siempre, gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Capítulo Diecisiete: amigos

La idea de comer nunca me había aterrorizado tanto. Para disminuir mi propio miedo, intenté trazar, casi obsesivamente, un plan de juego. Espagueti sería, definitivamente, un error. Con la roja y acuosa salsa, y los fideos tan largos que los tenías que absorber hasta que el plato se vaciase. Por otro lado, la ensalada tenía demasiados tipos de vegetales que se me podían quedar entre los dientes sin que me diera cuenta. Un sándwich sería lo más seguro, aunque con mi suerte, terminaría ahogándome y asfixiándome con un trozo de tomate. Los posibles humillantes escenarios seguían pasándome por la cabeza, y ni una vez me pregunté cómo es que Edward Cullen podía transformar algo tan mundano como la comida en el evento social más importante del año.

Al final de la cuarta clase, me convencí de que si Edward se acordaba de su invitación, me limitaría a beber agua y comer un par de galletas saladas; cuanto menos riesgo, mejor. Solo _si_ se acordaba. O si no había cambiado de opinión. Entré en la cafetería sola después de haberme escondido en el baño durante cinco minutos para tranquilizarme.

Edward no estaba; Alice estaba sentada, sola, con la espalda hacia la puerta. Debería haberme preparado para su ausencia; siempre que quería verle, no estaba. Mis nervios se transformaron en desilusión. Por supuesto que no estaba; seguramente solo me lo había propuesto en un arrebato de compasión, y ahora se arrepentía. Cogí dos trozos de pizza para intentar animarme un poco. Bajé la cabeza y caminé hacia mi prisión social donde Mike, Jessica, Lauren y algunos otros ya estaban sentados.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, él me salvó.

De la nada, Edward apareció detrás de mí. —¿Has cambiado de idea? —Me preguntó, su voz dudosa pero su expresión firme.

Su aliento me rozó el cuello. No me molesté en jugar más**.** —Por supuesto que no. —Se puso a mi lado. Ignorando el nudo de mi garganta, continué. —Enséñame el camino.

Intenté no mirar a nadie mientras seguía a Edward hasta la esquina donde Alice estaba sentada, jugando con la comida. Al ver su figura, me detuve. Aunque Edward estaba a varios pasos de distancia, pareció darse cuenta de mis dudas y se giró hacia mí.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo, eh? —Sonaba arrogante, como si se hubiera esperado que no me atreviera a llevar a cabo nuestros planes, pero no consiguió engañarme. Vi cómo la angustia le cruzaba el rostro segundos antes de que hablara. Quizá estuviera tan cansado del instituto como lo estaba yo; quizá fuera esa la razón por la que nos llevábamos tan bien, la razón por la que a veces parecía querer estar conmigo.

En un susurro apresurado, le pregunté. —¿Sabe tu hermana que hoy me voy a sentar con vosotros? —Con todo el estrés, se me había olvidado meter a Alice en la ecuación. Ahora, a pocos metros de distancia, una nueva ola de ansiedad tensó los músculos de mi cuello. No me podía imaginar a la fría chica de Español dándome la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

—Relájate, ya lo sabe.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, e incluso llegué a tragar saliva con fuerza, como los dibujos animados cuando se daban cuenta de que se habían caído de un precipicio y ya no tenían tierra bajo los pies. _De ninguna manera esto va a salir bien,_ pensé mientras apoyaba la bandeja de la comida en frente de Edward. Alice estaba a mi derecha. No me hacía falta girar la cabeza para saber que me estaba mirando.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, aunque fuera para reconocer que no pertenecía con ella o con su hermano, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella soltó. —Hola, Bella. Encantada de conocerte. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Bueno, ya sabes, conocerte oficialmente, ya que no hablamos mucho en Español.

Mi boca aún estaba abierta, tanto, que mi mandíbula empezaba a doler. Quizá dije 'hola' en respuesta, pero no estaba completamente segura de nada, ya que me daba la sensación de que estaba viviendo un episodio de _La Cuarta Dimensión._ Eventualmente, regresé a la realidad y le lancé una mirada a Edward, quien observaba a su hermana con atención. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Me negaba a mirar hacia atrás, pero podía sentir cómo varios pares de ojos me estudiaban. Seguramente Jessica estaba sufriendo un aneurisma. Alice y Edward se quedaron en silencio. Yo era la forastera, así que no me molesté en romper el hielo, aunque tampoco sabía cómo.

Escapando de la mirada de Edward, Alice me sonrió calurosamente. —Bella, ¿vas a ir al baile del fin de semana que viene?

A pesar de que era el mismo tema que me había llevado al borde de la locura, estaba tan enamorada por el hecho de que Alice Cullen me estuviera hablando como a una igual, que no me importó. —No. —Reconocí el disgusto en mi propia voz. —No bailo. Para nada. Nunca.

Los labios de Edward se torcieron en una sonrisa. —Probablemente sea lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes andar sin provocarte una lesión mortal. —Se mordió el labio. Algo me dijo que no había planeado decirme eso.

El hecho de que Edward no pensara antes de hablar, algo que por lo general me pasaba a mí, me hizo reír. —No te preocupes, no me has ofendido, —le dije. —Tienes toda la razón.

Edward volvió a sonreír, pero se detuvo cuando pilló a su hermana mirándole. Me sentí obligada a rescatarle. —Alice, —solo decir su nombre me ponía nerviosa, —¿tú vas a ir?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Mi familia no está muy involucrada con las actividades del instituto. ¿A que no, Edward?

—Cierto, —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ese punto, —murmuré. Jugueteé con mi trozo de pizza, demasiado nerviosa para empezar a comer. Cuando observé las bandejas de Edward y Alice, me di cuenta de que ellos tampoco habían comido.

—¡Ah! —La exclamación de Alice me sorprendió. —Edward, necesito las llaves de tu coche. —Él la miró con escepticismo. —Me acabo de acordar de un cosa que va a pasar en gimnasia, y no me apetece mucho ir. Creo que hoy necesito salir antes.

El rostro de Edward cambió del escepticismo a la comprensión. Depositó las llaves sobre la mano de su hermana. Para mi sorpresa, Alice se levantó de inmediato.

—Estoy realmente encantada de haberte conocido, Bella. Lo siento, pero tengo que irme; si salgo ahora, podré llegar a las tiendas de Port Angeles antes de que se vaya todo lo bueno. —Guiñó el ojo. —Quizá podamos hablar más mañana. —Después, Alice salió de la cafetería antes de que pudiera pestañear.

Cuando me giré hacia Edward, me sorprendió ver su sonrisa avergonzada. Cuando no dijo nada, rompí el silencio. —Tu hermana me recuerda a ti.

Pareció sorprendido. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Los dos sois ridículamente misteriosos. ¿Qué era eso?

Él gimió. —Alice… a veces se comporta así.

—Y quieres decir que…

—Es muy impulsiva. Además, se mete donde no la llaman. —Rápidamente, añadió. —En parte, la razón por la que se acaba de ir es porque pensaba que estabas incómoda.

—Eso es estúpido. No me hacía sentir incómoda. —Era Edward, o cualquier situación conectada con él, lo que me producía un ataque al corazón, pero Alice no era realmente el problema. —De hecho, la encontré muy agradable. No me lo esperaba.

Edward alzó las cejas. —¿Pensabas que iba a ser cruel contigo?

Respiré hondo y tomé una decisión. —Pensaba que me iba a tratar como tú me tratabas al principio.

Edward se cruzó de brazos, después cambió de opinión y se pasó una mano por el pelo. En su defensa, no intentó fingir ignorancia. —Tenía mis razones para ser tan frío. Era necesario…. No lo sé, pero quizá aún sea la mejor opción.

—¿La mejor opción? ¿De qué estas hablando?

No me miró a los ojos. —Ya te lo he dicho. No soy el tipo de persona con la que deberías pasar el tiempo.

—Edward, para. —Levanté una mano para que dejara de hablar. Necesitaba ser lo más honesta posible si quería convencerle de que no le estaba persiguiendo como una adolescente enamorada. —Solo quiero ser tu amiga. Creo que eres, con creces, la persona más interesante de este pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios. Si me haces volver ahí, —hice una señal con la cabeza hacia mi habitual mesa, —mi cerebro se va a pudrir hasta que ya no quede nada. Las detalladas discusiones que hace Jessica sobre Laguna Beach ya hacen que mi CI* baje 10 puntos. Así que, comparado con eso, prefiero hablar contigo. ¿Es algo tan malo? Deja de evitarme, deja de preocuparte. No estoy…. —Me obligué a decírselo ya. —No me gustas de esa forma. —Estaba roja, pero esperaba que no le quitara mérito a mi improvisado discurso.

Durante toda una eternidad, Edward asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin hablar, sin mostrar ni un rastro de emoción. Finalmente, sus labios se apretaron formando una dura línea, y pronunció con una voz controlada. —Ya lo sabía. —Mordió un trozo de su manzana, casi rompiendo el corazón de la fruta en dos trozos. Era el primer bocado que había tomado desde que nos habíamos sentado; debería haberme sentido tranquila al ver que mi confesión le había dado apetito, pero no lo estaba. En cambio, me sentía paralizada.

Y me asustaba. Sabía que si no me limitaba a mi plan de hacerme amiga de Edward, el vacío me consumiría. Nunca superaría aquellos sentimientos superficiales que tenía hacia él, y eso me arruinaría. Aún peor, arruinaría a Jacob. No sería capaz de volver a ser la misma hasta que arreglara lo que me había convertido en esta persona que apenas reconocía. Tenía que solucionarlo, o la nada me tragaría entera. Antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le dije, —por favor, no te asustes, Edward. Por favor, no te alejes. Es solo que… Creo que podríamos ser amigos. —Ciegamente, continué. —Eres la única persona con la que siento que puedo hablar.

_Demasiado lejos, Bella. Has cruzado la raya._

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

_Y ahora la acaba de cruzar él._

Parecía aterrorizado de lo que acababa de admitir, incluso aunque mi propia confesión había sido mucho más patética. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea de ver a Edward sintiéndose incómodo. Por lo que, sacrificando la poca dignidad que me quedaba, reuní todo mi coraje y le sonreí. Casi a regañadientes, él también sonrió. La expresión le llegó a los ojos, y no me pude creer que alguien como él pudiera estar mirando al alguien como yo de forma tan amable, tan abiertamente.

—¿Amigos? —Intentando por todos los medios que no me temblara, alargué la mano hacia él, esperando que me la cogiera como si estuviéramos haciendo un trato.

Él no alargó la suya, pero asintió y dijo, —amigos.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra. Sin embargo, no fue un silencio incómodo. De hecho, sentí un familiar calor en el pecho, un calor que nunca había sentido en los confines del Instituto de Forks. Estaba en paz. No era un saco de nervios. No estaba enfadada. No estaba sola. Incluso aunque este sentimiento desapareciese tan pronto como quitara a Edward del pedestal al que le había subido inconscientemente, en ese momento me sentía increíblemente agradecida de tenerle en mi vida. Sabía que lo que fuera que tuviéramos no iba a durar mucho, pero lo saborearía mientras pudiera. En última instancia, este tipo de perfección siempre terminaba siendo efímero… aunque no hubiera sentido antes nada parecido para estar segura.

Finalmente, di un mordisco a mi pizza, pensando que ahora sería un buen momento para obtener algunas respuestas. Le sonreí traviesamente antes de preguntar, —así que, si ahora somos amigos, ¿me dirás por qué me miraste en clase de Inglés como si me acabara de revolcar en el abono de caballo?

Resopló, bromeando, lo que atribuí a que estaba divertido al ver que me negaba a rendirme. Con aire condescendiente, replicó, —quizá apestaras de verdad, Bella.

—Está bien. Me rindo. Tú y tus secretos… —Era incapaz de sentirme enfadada con él, no cuando al final estábamos llegando a algo.

—No seas tan crítica. Estoy seguro de que tú también tienes secretos.

—En realidad, no. —Me mofé. —Prácticamente te digo todo lo que pienso. —_Casi. _—De hecho, es algo que me saca de quicio.

Edward se reclinó sobre la silla. —No tengo ni idea de lo que pasa por tu cabeza. _Eso_ sí que me saca de quicio.

—Lo mismo digo.

Sonrió de medio lado. La sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. —Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero si quieres saber algo, solo tienes que preguntar.

Sospeché al instante de su súbita franqueza. —¿Así que puedo preguntarte cualquier cosa?

—Por supuesto. —Se dio cuenta de mi cínica reacción en seguida. —Eso no significa que te vaya a contestar, pero puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Cuando quieras.

A pesar de su invitación tan abierta, no iba a malgastar ni un segundo. —Vale. Aquí va una pregunta: ¿por qué evitas a todo el mundo en el instituto? Podrías ser Míster Popularidad, si quisieras. Sin embargo, no quieres; te escondes, igual que yo. No estoy segura de entenderlo.

Necesitaba que me dijera que se creía mejor que el resto de nosotros, probar que sobresalía sobre los demás. Estaba buscando grietas en su perfecta fachada, pero me decepcionó.

—No pertenezco con esta gente. Supongo que se puede decir que crecí hace mucho tiempo, y no puedo fingir que soy como los demás. Ellos no me entienden, y yo no les entiendo a ellos. Vivo en un mundo completamente distinto. —Sus ojos me observaron con gentileza. —¿Y tú? Hay varias personas que desearían entrar dentro de tu cabeza, conocerte mejor. —Desvió los ojos hacia la manzana destrozada de su bandeja. Tuve que agudizar el oído para oírle, —aparte de mí, claro.

Crucé los dedos y recé porque mi rostro no estuviera tan rojo como lo sentía. —No quiero que me conozcan. Nunca seré como ellos. No quiero las mismas cosas que ellos. La popularidad sería mi peor pesadilla.

—¿No quieres gustar a la gente? —Preguntó silenciosamente, sin rastro de asombro o de acusación.

—Odio ser el centro de atención. Solo quiero vivir mi vida sin una audiencia. —De algún modo, sin darme cuenta, Edward había cambiado el foco de la conversación hacia mí. Era hora de tomar las riendas. —¿Y tú? ¿No estás cerca con nadie más a parte de tu familia?

Sus palabras salieron con rapidez. —En realidad, no. No necesito a nadie más en mi vida.

Incrédula, abrí la boca de la sorpresa. —Nadie puede poner un límite en cuanto a la cantidad de personas que deja entrar en su vida, Edward. Esa es una actitud muy negativa. —Sonreí, irónica. —Y te lo digo yo, la solitaria perpetua, eso ya es algo.

De pronto, la expresión de Edward se volvió melancólica. —Normalmente no es un problema. Me siento extremadamente afortunado de tener a mis padres, mis hermanos y hermanas. Son más de lo que me merezco, la verdad. Además, como ya he dicho antes, leo muy bien a la gente, y sé cuándo no merece la pena.

—Pero no puedes leerme a mí. —Entonces, lo entendí. —De ahí que me sigas hablando, ¿cierto?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. —He conocido a mucha gente y vivido en más lugares de los que podría contar, pero tú… —Se detuvo, y apretó la mandíbula. —Eres diferente, diferente de todas las personas con las que me he encontrado.

Dejé que el pelo ocultase mi rostro para crear una barrera más que necesaria entre los dos. —Dame un poco de tiempo, Edward, y te darás cuenta de que no lo soy.

Estaba jugando a lo mismo que yo, esperando que algún día hiciera algo que le demostrase lo poco atrayente que podía llegar a ser. Si aún no lo había descubierto, no tendría que esperar mucho más; era de todo menos diferente.

Los estudiantes empezaron a rodearnos mientras se acercaban a la puerta, indicando que la hora de la comida estaba próxima a terminarse. Edward se levantó como un destello, pero me esperó antes de empezar a caminar hacia Inglés. Cuando nos acercamos a las puertas de cristal, observé mi reflejo. Apenas me reconocía. Normalmente me encogía sobre mi misma para estar más cerca del suelo en caso de que me cayese, pero como pude ver en mi reflejo, estaba erguida, caminando con seguridad al lado de un chico que hubiera parecido un holograma* si no hubiera rozado su brazo con el mío en el pasillo. Pero más sorprendente aún fue mi rostro. En lugar de mi habitual indiferencia, mis mejillas estaba sonrosadas y mis ojos brillaban.

Mi recién descubierta alegría más que problemática, era catastrófica. Edward me había hecho esto. Y eso significaba que mi plan se me estaba lleno de las manos. Busqué entre mis sentimientos la culpabilidad o el pánico, pero solo encontré harmonía. Busqué un poco más lejos, y finalmente oí a una pequeña voz que me gritaba alarmada, pero el resto de mi cuerpo la ignoró. Sabía lo que la voz quería, que saliera corriendo y nunca más volviera a hablar con mi nuevo amigo, pero no me importaba. Por primera vez, no me preocupé por la opción más correcta; lo único que sabía era que Edward hacía que mis días fueran más agradables.

Tenía derecho a hacer amigos.

No estaba haciendo nada malo.

No iba a alejarme de él.

El estridente timbre señaló el final de Historia y de las clases. Me hice paso dentro de una muchedumbre de estudiantes de grados inferiores, buscando a un estudiante en particular del último curso. Sabía que no tenía coche para volver a casa, porque Alice se había ido a la hora de la comida, así que estaba dispuesta a ser una buena amiga y ofrecerle un transporte, aunque significara llegar tarde al trabajo.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos. Quería pillarle antes de que pudiera llamar alguien para que le recogiera. Casi atropellé a Mike cuando pasé por su taquilla.

—¡Bella! —Parecía preocupado. —¿Has oído lo que le ha pasado a Jessica en gimnasia?

—No… —Le hubiera ignorado de no ser por el tono horrorizado de su voz. —¿Está bien?

—No lo sé; estaban subiendo por unas cuerdas, y ella llegó hasta el techo. —Si solo resultaba ser que Mike estaba impresionado por la fuerza de Jessica, le mataría. —Perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo. No cayó en las colchonetas, sino cerca de la barandilla de las gradas.

—Oh Dios mío.

—Lo sé, —dijo Mike, apresurado. —La gente no para de decir que se empaló con algo, porque había mucha sangre, pero creo que solo son rumores. Al menos, eso espero. —Desvió los ojos hacia el suelo, y entonces recordé la larga relación que tuvieron los dos juntos. Tenía un presentimiento de que iba a volver a ocurrir. —Voy a ir al hospital para ver qué ha pasado. ¿Quieres venir?

Sacudí la cabeza. —Tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? Pero si descubres algo, llámame, ¿vale?

Me sentí culpable cuando recordé cómo había hablado de Jessica unas horas antes. Como castigo, decidí no preguntarle a Edward si necesitaba que le llevase a casa, y caminé sola hacia el parking.

Mis hombros se cayeron cuando vi un destello de pelo cobrizo desaparecer dentro de un BMW rojo. El coche era increíble, completamente fuera de lugar en un pueblo como este, pero no era nada comparado con su conductora. Era la mujer más guapa que había visto nunca, con un cabello largo y rubio que caía sobre sus hombros, y unos labios tan rojos como el coche. Su camisa tenía un corte tan bajo, que no podía saber dónde empezaba su escote, que estaba parcialmente escondido detrás del volante. Era un recordatorio viviente de quién era yo y de dónde pertenecía. Era la versión femenina de Edward; al igual que el brillante y exquisito BMW, tenía sentido que Edward perteneciera con ella.

Cuando Edward y su novia salieron del aparcamiento y pasaron al lado de mi monovolumen, me di cuenta de lo aburrido y descolorido que era el color de mi coche. Arranqué el motor y salí a la calle. Mi coche apenas alcanzaba la mitad de la velocidad que tenía el BMW, por mucho que intentase forzar el motor. A diferencia de mí, mi coche sabía de qué era capaz y cuáles eran sus límites. No debería haberle forzado. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

* * *

*CI: Cociente Intelectual.

*Holograma: imagen tridimensional registrada por medio de rayos láser, sobre una emulsión sensible especial.


	18. Calabazas

**  
Innocent, Vigilant, Ordinary**

**Capítulo Dieciocho: Calabazas**

Después de perder el equilibro tras subir una cuerda en clase de gimnasia, Jessica Stanley cayó seis metros y aterrizó con la cara sobre una barandilla de metal. Este accidente le había costado dos dientes, diecisiete puntos en la frente, pero simultáneamente le había permitido acceso a los cuidados de Mike Newton. Cuando entré en la habitación que le habían dado en el hospital, me dedicó una sonrisa sin dientes y me informó, —ha merecido la pena.

De la culpa, fui a visitar a Jessica el lunes después del trabajo. Afortunadamente, los rumores sobre su empalamiento fueron falsos, ya que a pesar de la distancia de la caída, sus heridas eran relativamente leves. El doctor la informó de que podría volver a las clases en un par de días, pero Jessica me dijo que estaba esperando a que le arreglaran los dientes.

Sin embargo, Jessica estaba extremadamente entusiasmada por discutir el resurgimiento de su relación con Mike. Habían estado saliendo durante un tiempo en primero, y ahora que Jessica se había convertido en una damisela en apuros, Mike quería una segunda oportunidad.

—Tan pronto como me desperté de la anestesia, mi madre me contó que Mike había estado en la sala de espera todo el tiempo. Me trajo flores y todo. —Estaba radiante; incluso los moratones violetas que tenía alrededor de la nariz no podían apagar el brillo de sus ojos. —Creo que podríamos volver juntos. Solo espero que todo esto, —se señaló la cara, —desaparezca para el baile de este fin de semana. No pienso salir a la calle hasta que esto se me cure. Se supone que Mike va a llevar al baile a esa chica de secundaria, pero estoy segura de que si se lo pido vendría conmigo… —Se detuvo y me observó.

—Eh, sí. Quizá, Jess.

Eso la tranquilizó, y la sonrisa atontada le volvió al rostro. —Me duele todo, Bella, pero me siento _fantástica._ Quiero decir, ¿nunca has sentido que no tenías control sobre ti misma? ¿Como si el amor fuera quien te controlara a ti?

No pude evitarlo, pero fruncí el ceño. —Eso suena horrible. —Prefería estar en control todo el tiempo, y no tenía ni idea de lo que Jessica me estaba hablando. No podía entender por qué alguien renunciaría a su derecho de elegir el camino con el que seguir su vida.

Jessica puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa nunca le abandonó el rostro. —Oh, Bella. Es increíble. Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en él, y ahora por fin está sucediendo algo entre los dos. Nunca me había imaginado que pudiéramos volver juntos. Por ejemplo, la semana pasada, cuando descubrí que le había pedido a Hannah que le acompañara al baile, volví a casa y no pude dejar de llorar. _Nunca_ me he sentido peor. —El pequeño brillo de desesperación de sus ojos desapareció y se convirtió en una alegría casi ridícula. —Pero ahora creo que todo va a salir bien, y no puedo dejar de sonreír. Incluso aunque me faltan dientes y tengo un aspecto horrible, no puedo dejar de sonreír.

Y no estaba mintiendo. La sonrisa de Jessica se mantuvo adherida a su rostro durante los treinta minutos que me quedé con ella. Estuvimos hablando sobre su optimismo estimulado por el amor, y no me di cuenta de quién había estado llevando la conversación hasta que Jessica se giró hacia mí. —¿Es así siempre?

Fruncí el ceño. —¿El qué?

—El amor, tonta. ¿Es así siempre? —Su voz se volvió preocupada. —¿O con el tiempo desaparece?

Estudié su rostro antes de responder a la pregunta. Sus labios se curvaron como si evidenciaran su maniaca alegría. No podía recordar haber sentido nunca ese tipo de felicidad. Durante la mayor parte de las veces, mis emociones siempre habían estado bajo control. Con Jake, nuestro amor había florecido con lentitud. Tan despacio, que nunca había sentido como si me hubiera enamorado; si no, más bien, como si hubiera estado dando pasos pequeñitos, hasta que un día llegué a la conclusión de que nuestro destino era estar juntos. Nuestro amor no era un amor imprudente como el que Jessica estaba sintiendo. Jacob y yo teníamos algo diferente, algo más que simple deseo; confiábamos el uno en el otro de una manera que hacía que lo nuestro fuera responsable y verdadero.

Jessica me estudió con anticipación. —Creo el amor es diferente para todos, Jess. —Me observó con desconfianza, incitándome a mentir. —Supongo que no tiene por qué desaparecer, si no quieres. —Sospechaba que eran sus hormonas adolescentes lo que le causaban ese estado de éxtasis. Por supuesto, lo que sentía por Mike desaparecería con el tiempo. Nadie podía construir una relación a base de deseos irresponsables e impulsivos.

Le lancé una última mirada antes de irme a casa. Se despidió con la mano, radiante de alegría, y después rozó los pétalos de las margaritas de un florero al lado de su camilla. Gemí interiormente. Quizá no fuera lujuria, después de todo. A lo mejor le habían dado unos analgésicos muy potentes.

Cuando llegué a casa, descubrí que las preguntas de Jessica me frustraban, aunque no podía entender por qué. Para quitarme a Jessica de mis pensamientos, me pasé la noche hablando con Jake por el teléfono sobre los planes que tenía para mejorar su coche. Incluso aunque me perdía con todo lo que tuviera que ver con carburadores o caballos, sus entusiásticas descripciones eran la distracción perfecta. Evité hablar sobre mí, ya que solo implicaría preguntas a las que no estaba preparada para contestar. Eventualmente, llegaron las doce de la noche, y terminamos nuestra conversación. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer los deberes, especialmente las traducciones de Español que teníamos para el día siguiente. Al final, me quedé dormida en la cama, aún con las luces encendidas y con un libro de texto sobre mi regazo.

Mi pereza me pasó factura la mañana siguiente. Salí de casa apresuradamente, y apenas llegué a clase antes de que el timbre dejara de sonar. La Sra. Goff empezó a hablar en un perfecto y fluido Español, esperando que nosotros le respondiéramos de igual forma las ocho de la mañana. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando se enfadó al ver que nadie estaba tan entusiasmado como ella por el argumento de _Don Quijote_.

Instintivamente, la Sra. Goff pareció darse cuenta de mi irritación. Mirándome directamente, inquirió, — "¿_Puede alguien describir por qué mintió Sancho a Don Quijote acerca de Dulcinea_?"

Por supuesto, nadie levantó la mano para salvarme. A pesar de que ni siquiera me había dicho nada, mi rostro comenzó a sonrojarse. Todavía no había llegado a la mitad del trabajo; no podía siquiera fingir una respuesta medianamente sensata.

Los ojos de la Sra. Goff se entrecerraron minuciosamente. —Bel…

Antes de que la Sra. Goff pudiera decir mi nombre, Alice Cullen disparó la respuesta en un perfecto español. La Sra. Goff pareció sorprenderse, pero la respuesta de Alice le satisfizo. —_Muy bien, señorita Cullen. _— Los ojos de la profesora dejaron de observarme, y esperé a que Alice me mirara para poder darle las gracias, pero no se giró hacia mí.

Sufrí el resto de la clase sin más problemas. Cuando la hora terminó, me acerqué hacia Alice, que estaba guardando los libros. A pesar de su amabilidad ayer en la cafetería, me sentía nerviosa. Silenciosamente, para que la Sra. Goff no me oyera, respiré hondo y le dije, —gracias.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa. —De nada, Bella. —Para mi sorpresa, me acompañó por el pasillo. —Te vendrás con nosotros a la hora de la comida, ¿verdad? —Parecía esperanzada.

—Eh, supongo, siempre y cuando sea bienvenida.

Mis palabras la confundieron. —¿Y por qué no ibas a serlo?

Me sonrojé, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta razonable a su pregunta.

Se dio cuenta de mi incomodidad y añadió cálidamente, —creo que hablo por Edward cuando digo que a los dos nos desilusionaría mucho que no te sentaras hoy con nosotros. —Sonrió y revoloteó hacia una de las aulas, entrando dentro y dejándome aliviada y desconcertada a la vez.

Durante las tres siguientes clases, me obsesioné con sus palabras. No me había imaginado lo que había dicho: los _dos,_ Edward y yo. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Hablaba de mí con Alice? ¿Y si era así, qué le decía? Tenía que ser algo positivo, o si no Alice no hubiera insinuado que Edward también quería que me sentara con ellos.

Una rubia intimidantemente hermosa apareció repentinamente dentro de mis pensamientos, y me recordé a mi misma que Edward no me profesaba ningún tipo de sentimientos románticos. Después de todo, ayer vi con mis propios ojos el tipo de chicas con las iba. Además, yo tenía a Jake.

Ignoré lo mejor que pude los sentimientos de culpa al pensar en Jake solo por los celos que la que la curvilínea novia de Edward me provocaba. El timbre sonó, dando por finalizada la cuarta clase de la mañana, y salí en dirección a la cafetería. Aún no estaba acostumbrada al recién entusiasmo que sentía cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo, por lo que llegué a la cafetería antes que la mayoría de la gente, incluidos los Cullen. Me hice paso por el lugar y me senté en su mesa, dubitativa. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para empezar a comer, segura de que en cualquier momento Edward aparecería y me obligaría a irme y sentarme en mi antigua mesa donde Lauren ya estaba sentada, admirándose con un pequeño espejo. O aún peor, me ignoraría por completo y se sentaría en otro sitio.

Focalicé toda mi atención en tamborilear los dedos contra la fría bandeja de plástico, así que no me di cuenta cuando se me acercó por la espalda. —Tiene un aspecto horroroso, —dijo, refiriéndose al filete que había elegido para comer. Sin embargo, no parecía disgustado… De hecho, parecía contento porque una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios.

Mientras el pánico se evaporaba de mi cuerpo, me encogí de hombros, en falta de una respuesta mejor, y bebí un poco de mi limonada. Se sentó en la silla de en frente, si molestarse en parpadear mientras me observaba. Cuando no dije nada, me preguntó. —Bueno, ¿alguna novedad? —Aún me sorprendía la atención con la que esperaba a que contestara sus preguntas. Cómo lo echaría de menos cuando se cansara de mí…

—¿El pequeño accidente de Jessica Stanley parece haberles reunido a ella y a Mike Newton de nuevo? —Me salió como un pregunta porque no estaba segura de cómo respondería a los cotilleos del instituto. No tenía nada mejor que comentar, al menos nada que me atreviera a decirle.

Para mi alivio, sonrió con maldad, señalando así su interés. —Debe romperte el corazón saber que Mike Newton haya encontrado a una persona nueva a la que manifestar sus afectos.

Casi puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, Edward tenía que mencionar algo _así_. —Sí, bueno… Una chica solo puede decir no un millón de veces antes de que Mike entienda el mensaje.

—Oh, tampoco me haría muchas ilusiones sobre la idea de que se haya rendido. Con solo una palabra ya le tendrías corriendo hacia ti. —Edward bromeaba, pero había un tono extraño en su voz.

Hice una mueca**.** —_Muérdeme**_.

Él dejó de reírse, y la luz que había estado brillando en sus ojos se oscureció.

—¿Qué? —¿Le habría ofendido? Solo por si acaso, seguí hablando. —Creo que a Mike Newton solo le gustan un tipo de chicas. Un tipo de chicas que no soy yo. —Sonreí con inocencia. Esperando que dijera algo para no sentirme tan rara.

Como si los dioses hubieran oído mis plegarias, Alice llegó, sentándose grácilmente sobre su silla. —¿De qué estabais hablando? —preguntó, ignorando la expresión amarga de Edward. —¿Tipos? —Girándose hacia mí, dijo, —¿y cuál es tu tipo, Bella?

Edward cogió la cuchara y comenzó a trazar dibujos en su sopa.

Alice me sonreía alegremente, por lo que, a pesar de mis pocas ganas, intenté responder. —Eh… En realidad no tengo. Yo, eh, solo he salido con una persona, así que… Supongo que diría que mi tipo no es Mike Newton. Es todo lo que tengo, lo siento. —Mis traidoras mejillas estaban ardiendo. Incluso me negaba a mirar a Edward para ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Alice se reclinó sobre la silla, claramente tranquila a pesar de la tensión del ambiente. —¿Y cómo es tu novio, entonces? Quiero decir, ¿él sería tu tipo, no?

Mis rodillas estaban, literalmente, temblando bajo la mesa. De todos los temas de conversación, este era el único que no quería discutir delante de Edward. —Jake es genial. Es mi mejor amigo. —Mi voz sonaba infantil. —Es más pequeño que yo, pero es muy fácil hablar con él.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. —No me refiero a eso. —Se inclinó hacia mí. Ahora no parecía un buen momento para darme cuenta de lo bien que olía. —¿Es mono?

—Supongo.

Alice le lanzó una mirada a Edward, y sus labios se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Supones?

Asentí con la cabeza, no muy segura de a lo que quería llegar.

Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero Edward la interrumpió. —¿Has terminado de leer el libro de Inglés? —Su voz sonaba casi ronca, pero me estaba salvando, una vez más, así que no le presté demasiada atención a su tono de voz.

Me avergonzaba un poco admitir que anoche no había hecho nada. —No, esta vez no. Estoy cruzando los dedos para que no haya un examen sorpresa, o algo.

Alice estaba haciendo pucheros desde su asiento. Cogiendo su bandeja, murmuró una excusa sobre tener que coger algo de la taquilla, y nos dejó a Edward a mí solos por segunda vez en muchos días.

Hablamos sobre las clases, cualquier tema relacionado con Jake ya olvidado, lo que hacía que el resto de nuestra conversación se volviera formal pero no poco interesante. Aún no me había acostumbrado a sentarme delante de Edward en lugar de a un lado, como en Inglés, así que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo inmóvil que podía llegar a ser. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando, después de lo cual haría algún pequeño movimiento como si quisiera demostrar algo. A veces se revolvería en el asiento, otras, se llevaría la mano al pelo. Mi favorita era cuando apoyaba los antebrazos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia mí. Tenía las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y me gustaba ver el contraste entre el marmóreo blanco de su piel, y el gris fórmico de la mesa. Llevaba un reloj que parecía caro y que le colgaba alrededor de la muñeca, lo suficientemente suelto para poder meter un dedo entre la correa de cuero y su piel. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que quería tocarle. Su pelo, sus manos, sus brazos; cualquier cosa que moviera. Quería tocarle, o al menos, rozarle con la punta de los dedos.

El recuerdo de su novia solo lo empeoró más. De forma extraña, su mera existencia me hizo sentir más cómoda cuando le miraba. Él ya tenía a alguien, igual que yo, y actuaban como unas alarmas que me frenarían si iba muy lejos. Mi mente, sin embargo, era un área privada. Solo me pertenecía a mí, y me complacía a mí misma. Aún estaba en control de la realidad, pero me dejaba soñar porque pronto, el sueño desaparecería.

Como ayer, caminamos hasta Inglés juntos. Caminaba a un par de pasos de distancia, pero intentaba acercarme más a medida que llegábamos a clase. Cuando Eric Yorkie pasó corriendo a nuestro lado, me choqué ligeramente contra el hombro de Edward, y la sensación hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con violencia. Estaba cansada de luchar contra mis reacciones, así que dejé que siguiera y me encontré con me gustaba dejarme llevar.

Edward vio al Sr. Berty antes que yo. —Oh, oh, —murmuró entre dientes.

Seguí su mirada hacia el montón de papeles que el profesor sujetaba en los brazos, unos papeles que solo podían significar una cosa. —Examen, —respondí con el mismo tono de voz.

Edward asintió. Sin considerar las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de decir, desvié la mirada hacia su rostro, disfrutando de nuestra proximidad aunque ello significara hacerme daño en el cuello, y le sugerí. —Vayámonos de clase.

Edward sí que había terminado de leer el libro y tenía una impresionante novia a la seguramente vería después de clase, así que hizo lo correcto. —No puedo. —Respondió, sin mirarme.

El rechazo me dolió, aunque supiera ya lo que me iba a contestar. Sin embargo, por orgullo, me negaba a entrar dentro y sentarme a su lado. —Muy bien, —repliqué. —Te veré después. —Caminé en la dirección opuesta, intentando no parecer una niña enfadada, y abrí las pesadas puertas del edificio que daban al aparcamiento del instituto.

_Estás haciendo pellas,_ me dije_, _intentado ajustarme a la idea. Nunca había hecho algo parecido, ni siquiera cuando sabía que me iban a elegir la última para jugar al voleibol en gimnasia, o cuando me daba cuenta que había hecho mal un trabajo de inglés. Pero hoy, estaba haciendo pellas. Y me sentía bien. Fuera apenas había niebla, las otoñales hojas de los árboles, que se habían caído al suelo, estaban teñidas de colores vivos. La fría brisa que me envolvió me hizo sentir libre.

Entrando en mi monovolumen con una radiante sonrisa en los labios, giré la llave para arrancar el coche. Nada. Lo intenté otra vez. Todavía nada.

Mi momento de rebelión arruinado por una batería muerta. —Solo tú, Bella, —me dije en voz alta, mirándome en el espejo retrovisor. Dejé que pasaran tres minutos antes de darle una tercera vez a la llave. Nada de nada.

Dejé caer la cabeza, mi barbilla rozando mi esternón, mientras abría la puerta del coche, desilusionada. Cuando alcé la mirada, me quedé sin aliento. Me había acostumbrado tanto al ruido que hacía mi camioneta que había olvidado lo silenciosos que eran el resto de los coches. Eso explicaba cómo no me había dado cuenta de que un Volvo plateado se había acercado hasta mi comatoso Chevy.

El suave ruido de la ventana al bajarse rompió el silencio. —Tú ganas. Vámonos. —Todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluso el frío y oscuro cuero del interior de su coche, se volvió caluroso y acogedor.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, caminé por los pequeños charcos del suelo y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Sabía que estábamos cruzando aún más líneas al pasar más tiempo juntos fuera de las propiedades del instituto, pero nada podría haberme convencido de hacer lo contrario.

El interior del coche olía como él, dulce como la miel. Me mordí el labio para no esbozar una sonrisa estúpida. —Has cambiado de idea.

—Se me conoce por hacerlo de vez en cuando. —Puso el Volvo en movimiento.

—¿Y cómo has escapado?

Se giró hacia mí. Su expresión divertida se convirtió en una de agonía. Apartando una mano del volante, se la colocó sobre el estómago, y con mucha convicción, me dijo, —de repente, me he empezado a sentir mal.

Me reí, y su fingido dolor se transformó en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno, me alegro, —dije, todavía riendo como si me estuvieran haciendo cosquillas. —Si no, tendría que haberme tragado el orgullo y volver ahí dentro; mi coche no arrancaba.

Él no respondió, centrando su atención en la carretera. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no sabía hacia dónde íbamos. —Bueno, —dije. —¿Y cuál es el plan? —Estaba extasiada, seguramente porque me sentía como Bonnie y Clyde escapando de un banco*.

—No hay ningún plan. Te voy a llevar a casa. —Parecía pensar que lo que yo quería era irme a casa.

—Ni de broma, —solté con tal fervor que Edward alzó las cejas con sorpresa. —Puede que tú hagas pellas todo el tiempo, pero esta es mi primera vez. No puedo ir a_casa_. Tengo que hacer algo divertido.

—¿Divertido? —Se notaba no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto.

—O al menos memorable.

Observé cómo tenía algún tipo de debate interno. Por suerte, su respuesta final me dijo que el lado correcto había ganado la batalla. —¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

Mi habitual inseguridad me hubiera consumido a estas alturas, pero me sentía tan a gusto con Edward, que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. —¿Sabes? Hace años que no compro una calabaza.

—¿Una calabaza, eh? —Edward no comentó nada sobre la húmeda niebla que impregnaba el aire a nuestro alrededor, ni la simple extrañeza de mi idea. En cambio, sus ojos brillaron, casi como si entendiera el razonamiento tras mi repentina necesidad de comprar una calabaza.

—No pareces sorprendido.

Edward me miró por el rabillo del ojo. —Bella, todo lo que dices me sorprende. —La sonrisa de su rostro me impidió sentirme avergonzada por mi infantil deseo. —Supongo que tienes algún sitio en mente.

—Dobla a la derecha en el stop, y sal fuera del pueblo.

El siguió mis instrucciones sin hacerme sentir en ningún momento la necesidad de explicarme. Lo que, por supuesto, me dio aún más ganas de contárselo todo, sin importar lo estúpido que pudiera sonar. —Mi madre solía hacerme comprar una calabaza cuando era pequeña, justo antes de Halloween. Nunca llegábamos a decorarlo, así que eventualmente se convirtió en nuestro pequeño chiste, donde dejábamos una simple y vieja calabaza en el porche cada octubre. —La melancolía me invadió hasta que recordé lo que solía descubrir cada mañana del 1 de noviembre. —Pero siempre había algún estúpido que nos aplastaba la calabaza a pedazos. —Suspiré, encanta de ver cómo a Edward le entretenía mi historia. —Al menos nunca nos esforzamos mucho con ella.

—Eso lo hacen mi madre y Alice todos los años. Les encanta Halloween.

Ladeé la cabeza. —Edward Cullen, ¿acabas de ofrecerme _voluntariamente_ información sobre ti mismo? —Pregunté, fingiendo incredulidad.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, o no volverá a ocurrir, —replicó, pero su sonrisa le traicionaba.

Entramos en un terreno lleno de calabazas a las afueras de Forks. El dueño era un granjero local que también vendía árboles de Navidad en diciembre. Los árboles se agitaban con la brisa, y a lo lejos pude distinguir el destello naranja de las calabazas.

Llevaba puestas unas zapatillas, así que no me preocupaba caminar sobre el fango hasta las calabazas, pero los pies de Edward eran otra historia. Hice una mueca. —Tus zapatos parecen muy caros. Porque no me esperas aquí mientras yo voy…

Él agitó la mano con despreocupación. Ya estaba a mitad de camino de la primera fila de árboles antes de que pudiera salir del coche. —¡Eh, espera!

Edward no tuvo ninguna clase de problemas al caminar entre el lodo y las ramas de los árboles, pero yo apenas podía mantenerme en pie. Él me cogió una o dos veces antes de que pudiera hacerme realmente daño. Y cada vez que su brazo rozaba el mío, mi estómago daba un vuelco. Para hacer una prueba, fingí perder el equilibrio, preparándome de antemano a su contacto; pero no importaba, incluso sabiendo lo que iba a pasar me ponía igual de nerviosa. Sin embargo, no era la peor sensación del mundo; había algo fresco y vívido en esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago.

A medida que nos íbamos acercando a las filas de calabazas, busqué una distracción. Y como la mayor parte de mis acciones en presencia de Edward, no preví la frase que me salió de la boca; quizá inconscientemente sabía que necesitaba más que una distracción… Quizá necesitaba un recordatorio, una frontera. —Tu novia era muy guapa. —Mi voz sonaba controlada, apropiada para una conversación casual. O al menos eso esperaba.

Su rostro se alzó con brusquedad. —¿Qué? —Parecía perdido. Seguramente porque se habría asustado al pensar que podría estar espiándole.

—Oh, la vi ayer. En el aparcamiento. Su coche era tan…

—Ella _no_ es mi novia. —Mis palabras parecieron disgustarle. Parecía un niño al que le había acusado de estar enamorado de la paria de la clase, por lo general la chica gordita o la de los dientes torcidos.

—Um, lo siento. —Me sentía avergonzada por mi osadía, pero había algo más que se escondía dentro de mí. Tras unos segundos, reconocí lo que era: alivio. Un inmenso y colosal alivio. Esa constatación me avergonzó aún más, añadido al hecho de que Edward escudriñaba cada pequeño movimiento de mi rostro.

—¿Pensabas que Rosalie era mi novia? ¿_Rosalie_? ¿De dónde _narices_ has sacado esa idea? —Su rostro pasó por docenas de expresiones que sugerían sorpresa, horror y una inmensa confusión.

Nunca es buena idea hablar incoherentemente cuando estás completamente avergonzada, pero estaba demasiado ida para pensar con claridad. —¿Qué? No es una locura. Ella es preciosa y tú eres… ya sabes, perfecto. Tienes, y te comprendo, cero interés en todas las chicas del instituto, y ella es la única persona que he visto que está a tu altura, así que… —Me detuve cuando vi la incrédula expresión de su rostro.

Durante unos instantes, Edward se mantuvo inmóvil y callado. Yo me separé de él para inspeccionar las calabazas. Eventualmente, terminé alejándome cada vez más del lugar donde se había quedado adherido al barro. Empecé a pensar en todo lo anterior, y llegué a la conclusión de que mi teoría no había sido tan ridícula, al fin y al cabo. Edward tenía que ser consciente de lo increíble que era ella, y de lo increíble que era él. Y ese tipo de personas pegaban entre sí; estaba bastante segura que la teoría de Darwin de la supervivencia de los más fuertes incluía alguna estipulación en ese sentido. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Edward y yo caminamos en lados opuestos del terreno. No le oí acercarse hasta que no estuvo a pocos metros de donde yo intentaba levantar una calabaza que doblaba el tamaño de mi cabeza. Alcé la vista y vi que aún tenía esa expresión de confusión en la cara. —Agh, —exhalé cuando perdí la batalla con la calabaza gigante y me caí al suelo de culo.

Ahogó una carcajada, su rostro finalmente convirtiéndose en una nueva expresión más gentil. —Rosalie es mi hermana, —dijo con simpleza. —No biológicamente hablando, pero es mi hermana. Además, es extraordinariamente cabezota, maleducada y vanidosa. De ahí mi revulsión ante tu increíblemente equivocada suposición.

—No era tan equivocada, —dije, contrariada, poniéndome en pie. Cogí una calabaza más pequeña y la sujeté entre los brazos, caminando hacia una mesa medio derruida para pagar. —¿Quieres una calabaza o no? —Busqué en mi bolsillo y saqué un fajo de billetes de un dólar. Los agité delante de su cara. —Invito yo. Para conmemorar mis primeras pellas del instituto.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, distraído. Pagué al desinteresado cajero, y repetimos nuestra marcha hacia el coche. En el camino, Edward despertó de su silencio y preguntó, —¿a qué te referías con lo de estar a mi altura?

No me molesté en ocultar mi exasperado suspiro. —Otra vez no. —Edward asintió, urgiéndome a contestar. —Tú eres… atractivo, ¿vale? —Me sonrojé, pero no dejé de hablar, y murmuré. —Como si no lo supieras. Nadie quiere acercarse a ti porque estás fuera del alcance de todo el mundo. Intimidas mucho.

Parecían noticias nuevas para Edward. Estaba estupefacto, y si no me hubiera sentido tan humillada, me hubiera reído. —¿Te intimido a ti? —Extrañamente, parecía completamente ingenuo ante cuál sería mi respuesta.

Llegamos al Volvo, pero ninguno de los dos entró dentro. Me incliné para limpiarme el barro de los zapatos, de ese modo estaba fuera del alcance de sus ojos. —No tanto como a los demás. Al menos hablo contigo.

Edward rodeó el coche y abrió la puerta del conductor. —Pero solo porque te hablo yo a ti.

Abrí mi puerta y me dejé caer en la silla de cuero. —Eres increíblemente arrogante, Edward.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió torcidamente. Yo le fulminé con la mirada, pero aún me sentía culpable por mi comportamiento anterior. —Hey, siento haber pensado que estabas saliendo con tu hermana. —Quería sonar sincera, pero no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al pedir disculpas, lo que disminuyó su efecto.

Edward parecía a punto de vomitar. —Sí, gracias por recordármelo, —replicó sarcásticamente. —Rosalie. Agh.

—Bueno, menudo insulto. Siento tanto haber pensado que la mujer más guapa de todo Washington era tu novia. Qué terrible por mi parte.

Edward hizo una mueca en respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Sueles salir con trols? ¿Con chicas obesas? ¿Chicas con pelo en la espalda? —Mis risas desaparecieron al ver su expresión deprimida.

Sin desviar los ojos del parabrisas, murmuró fríamente. —No salgo con chicas. Nunca.

—Eso… eso no es posible. —Mi mandíbula se quedó suspendida varios centímetros por debajo de mi labio superior, tan abierto, que pude sentir cómo el aire de la calefacción me golpeaba en la garganta. —Alguien tiene que haberte pillado. Mírate; eres… eres simplemente _maravilloso_. —Y ahí estaba. Estaba babeando. Por él. En voz alta.

Sin embargo, Edward no registró nada. Se recuperó en un instante, su expresión altiva y calculadora regresó a sus perfectas facciones. Aunque no caí en su trampa. Era una máscara. Estaba asustado. No sabía de qué, pero tenía toda la intención de averiguarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunté, sin miedo.

Su respuesta estaba preparada; sabía cuál iba a ser mi pregunta. —No suelo tolerar a la mayor parte de la gente.

—Oh. —Con la esperanza de animarle, le di un consejo cliché probado y demostrado. —Encontrarás a alguien. Bueno, yo lo encontré, y me suelo esconder de todo el mundo. Todavía hay esperanza para ti. —Todas estas admisiones me salieron de forma accidental. Lo último que quería era desviar la conversación hacia mi propia vida sentimental.

—Es cierto. Ya has encontrado a alguien. —Su tono de voz sonaba resignado. —Y eres feliz.

—Claro. —Mi respuesta fue idéntica a la que le daba al dentista cuando me preguntaba si me lavaba los dientes todos los días. Para alguien que decía ser un experto en leer a la gente, Edward no pareció darse cuenta del dolor tras mi propia voz.

Intentando cambiar de tema, le pregunté. —¿Quieres que te regale mi calabaza? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Estaba tan seria y la pregunta era tan ridícula, que Edward rompió a reír. —No, Bella, creo que deberías quedarte tu calabaza.

Lo levanté de mi regazo y lo apoyé sobre el brazo del asiento que estaba entre nosotros. —Toma, quédatelo. Puedes dibujarle una mueca, y así será la calabaza más meditabunda de todo el vecindario.

Se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo. —¿Es eso lo que piensas de mi? ¿Crees que me pienso demasiado las cosas?

—Lo dices como si fuera una sorpresa. ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? —Le sonreí para enseñarle que solo estaba bromeando; parecía casi frágil, no quería hacerle sentir aún peor.

—Muy graciosa. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me miró así. —¿Crees que debería sonreír más?

Me reí al pensarlo. —Dios, no. Les darás a todas las chicas un ataque al corazón. Además, ya no te reconocería. —En realidad sería _a mí_ a quien le daría un ataque.

Momentos después, llegamos al instituto. Eran casi las tres, y pronto la realidad nos devolvería los pies a la tierra. Mi mano se acercó al manillar de la puerta.

—Gracias por escaparte hoy conmigo, Edward. —Me hubiera gustado no haber sonado tan tímida.

—La próxima vez haz los deberes, Bella. —Esa estúpida sonrisa me estaba acercando al paro cardiaco.

—Sí, mamá. —_Dios mío, me podría tirar así para siempre_. Avergonzada de mis pensamientos, abrí la puerta. Edward esperó a que mi monovolumen arrancara. Milagrosamente, cuando giré la llave, el motor se despertó con su habitual rugido.

Antes de que pusiera el coche en movimiento, abrí la puerta para contarle lo obvio, que mi coche ya funcionaba. Sin embargo, él ya estaba al lado de mi ventana, con la calabaza entre los brazos. Me la pasó, y yo me giré hacia él, y sonreí. Pero no era mi sonrisa habitual, ni siquiera la que le solía esbozar. Era una sonrisa más amplia, más alegre. Podía sentir cómo las esquinas de mis labios subían, exponiendo mis dientes al aire. Cuando vi mi reflejo, reconocí la extraña expresión de mi rostro. Excepto por la presencia de mis dientes delanteros, no me diferenciaba mucho de Jessica Stanley.

Era oficial. Mis planes para odiar a Edward Cullen no estaban funcionando. Había perdido por completo el control. Los sentimientos dentro de mí eran peligrosos. Solo me quedaba rezar para que desaparecieran con el tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer algo así.

* * *

**Bonnie y Clyde fueron dos criminales y ladrones muy famosos de EEUU durante la Gran Depresión.**

**Muérdeme es la traducción literal de "Bite Me". Es una expresión suave para decir "déjame en paz", o "vete a la mierda". Lo he traducido de esta forma para que el texto tuviera ese doble sentido que se pretendía en inglés, aunque en español suene raro.**


	19. Santificado

Me apetecía mucho colgar este capítulo, así que lo he adelantado una semana ^__^ Espero que os guste =)

**Innocent, Vigilant, Ordinary**

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Santificado**

—¿Quieres explicarme por qué tienes una calabaza encima de la mesilla de noche?

—Solo si me dices por qué tienes un moratón alrededor de tu ojo izquierdo.

Jake y yo nos observábamos fijamente, uno frente al otro, en los pocos metros de espacio que había en mi habitación. En principio habíamos planeado pasarnos toda la tarde matando a los demonios de los deberes para poder ir a una fiesta de Halloween que daban en La Push. Ahora, sin embargo, nuestros planes se habían desmoronado gracias a los pobremente disimulados secretos a los que nos aferrábamos con desesperación y que hacían que la normalidad fuera algo inalcanzable. Ninguno de los dos íbamos a ceder porque las pruebas que teníamos contra el otro ya establecían que estábamos escondiendo algo. La evidencia, demasiado vívida e imposible de ignorar, le gritaba a Jacob en un vibrante tono naranja que algo más había capturado mi atención, y a mí en un entramado de colores negros, violetas y azules que la violencia se había convertido en parte de su vida.

—Es Halloween. Bueno, casi. Quería celebrarlo. —Arqueé una ceja, determinada a que su tapadera se abriera antes que la mía.

—Me tropecé. —Dio un paso hacia delante para enseñarme que no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás.

Sin embargo, este no había sido el principio de nuestra pelea. El Primer Acto sucedió cuando apareció en el porche de Charlie con el mismo aspecto que Rocky al final de la película, y yo me negaba a jugar el papel de su Adrienne y admirar su machismo. En cambio, me enfadé. Fue cuando mi "¿qué narices te ha pasado en la cara?" fue contestado con un "no quiero hablar de ello", que la pelea comenzó. Me negaba a felicitarle por haber perdido los papeles y haberse destrozado la mitad de la cara. Por el contrario, Jake exigió respuestas ante mi reciente actitud evasiva, especialmente quería saber por qué me habían puesto un parte el día antes, obligándome así a cancelar nuestros planes. Ambos preguntamos muchas cosas, y no podíamos entender por qué le molestaban tanto al otro.

Ahora, nuestro enfado se transformó en un silencio impregnado de frustración. Jake era cabezota, pero yo lo era más. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ni una sola sílaba durante veinte minutos.

Nunca me había peleado con Jake, ni siquiera cuando era su amiga. No sabía qué hacer. Quizá le apaciguaría una disculpa sincera , pero no estaba muy segura de por qué debería estar pidiendo disculpas.

Huelga decir que sentía una culpabilidad demoledora por lo que fuera que había hecho que el control desapareciera entre Edward y yo, pero un "lo siento" no sería suficiente. Ni siquiera podía decir con palabras lo que estaba sintiendo, por lo que sería imposible explicárselo a Jacob. Lo interpretaría de forma equivocada y pensaría que estaba rompiendo con él cuando era lo último que deseaba hacer. Quizá me preguntaría por qué simplemente no dejaba de hablar con él, porque no le cortaba de mi vida. Y yo sería incapaz de mentir. Y entonces todo lo que Jake y yo teníamos, explotaría. Jake no sería capaz de volver a confiar en nadie, y yo me condenaría a un infierno de auto-compasión y odio.

A lo sumo, podría disculparme por no haberle contado los pequeños momentos que Edward y yo compartíamos en el colegio, las horas que nos tirábamos en el almuerzo hablando de nada y de todo, y de las miradas que cruzábamos en Inglés cada vez que el Sr. Berty comentaba algo sobre lo que no estábamos de acuerdo. Sin embargo, dejar entrar a Jake sería un error, como lo era confesar haber bebido y conducido, cuando lo único que habías hecho era tomar una cerveza sin alcohol. Después de todo, no había hecho nada malo.

Y aún así… me sentía como el anti-Cristo. A través de mis calculadas omisiones, estaba engañando a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Edward era como el oxígeno para mi. Por fin había hecho un amigo dentro de las paredes del Instituto de Forks, alguien que podía mantenerme cuerda en medio de aquella agotadora monotonía social.

Si al menos cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo no anhelara su tacto como la nicotina.

Si al menos mi existencia consciente e inconsciente no girara en torno a la idea de sus largos y blancos dedos rozándome la piel desnuda.

Si al menos no me pasara la lengua por los labios de forma compulsiva cada vez que me sonreía.

Afortunadamente, mi cárcel hormonal solo me encarcelaba a mí. Aunque yo fuera demasiado débil para resistirme, Edward sin duda no tenía problemas. La evidencia estaba en todas partes: desde la forma en la que se alejaba cada vez que rozaba mi brazo contra el suyo "sin querer", hasta cómo se desvanecía de la faz de la tierra al final de la clase, sin preguntarme siquiera el número de teléfono o si me apetecía quedar a tomar un café. Yo estaba cegada del deseo y de la admiración con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Edward Cullen, pero para él, yo solo era el entretenimiento del día que hacía que las clases pasaran un poco más deprisa.

Le fruncí el ceño a Jacob, que me fulminaba la mirada. Supuse que Jake tenía derecho a sentirse enfadado, pero de ninguna manera lo estaba por la verdadera razón. Era imposible que supiera que había desarrollado unos sentimientos no-platónicos por el inalcanzable Adonis que se sentaba frente a mí en la cafetería. Tenía curiosidad, así que pregunté, —¿qué tienes en contra de las calabazas?

Le lanzó a la calabaza una mala mirada, como si hubiera insultado a su madre. —Está encima de la jodida _mesilla_, Bella.

Cierto, era un poco raro dormir a pocos centímetros de una calabaza, pero la había colocado allí dos días antes, después de mi escapada con Edward, y aún no me había molestado en bajarla al porche donde debería haberla colocado para mantener viva la tradición que mi madre y yo teníamos. ¿Cómo podía Jake sentir tanta hostilidad hacia una calabaza? —Quería cambiarla de sitio, pero no he tenido tiempo. ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado la decoración de mi mesilla de noche?

Caminó encima del parqué y relegó la calabaza al suelo, dejando a la vista el resto de mis cosas. Entre las botellas vacías de agua y los clínex usados, había una vieja foto que nos sacamos cuando condujo su coche por primera vez, un anillo de plástico que Jake ganó en unas fiestas, y un trébol de cuatro hojas enmarcado. La foto estaba estropeada y el marco se había caído, así que la imagen estaba boca abajo.

Jacob estaba rígido y con una expresión severa. —Solía mirar a esta mesilla y sentir que, en cierto modo, dormía contigo cada noche. El hecho de que pusieras esa foto me hacía sentir que era especial para ti. Sin embargo, estas últimas semanas has dejado que se desmoronase, como si ya no te importara.

—Muy sutil, Jake. —Espeté, con voz aguda y cortante. —Ahórrate las metáforas que son obvias. He estado ocupada y no he limpiado la habitación. Además, como ya sabes, estoy ocupada con los trabajos de Cálculo y la redacción de Inglés. No es nada personal.

—Deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco. Llevo repitiéndote lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero no me escuchas: no eres la Bella de siempre, y lo odio. —Sus manos apartaron el pelo que le caía sobre los ojos y lo colocaron bruscamente detrás de las orejas. —No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo te va. Te castigan en el instituto, pero ni siquiera me dices por qué. Siempre estás callada cuando estamos juntos, y últimamente me besas como si fueras un jodido robot.

Algo dentro de mí saltó. ¿_Él_ estaba criticando mis besos? Quería a Jacob con cada fibra de mi ser, pero nuestra relación física no se podía comparar con el vínculo emocional que compartíamos. Jake besaba con pasión, pero siempre me había preguntado si me besaba por ser yo o porque era un adolescente de dieciséis años besando a una chica con pulso.

Quizá fuera el enorme hematoma que le rodeaba el ojo izquierdo y que se negaba a explicar, o quizá solo hubiera perdido la compasión por los demás, pero fuera lo que fuera me hizo espetar, —Al menos yo no empujo la lengua dentro de tu boca en un estúpido intento por demostrar que te quiero. Al menos cuando te toco lo hago porque eres tú y no por mis hormonas. Te lo juro, Jake, pero a veces pienso que me besas por ti y no por mí, por nosotros.

Mi madre solía guardar viejas copias de la revista _Cosmo_ en el baño. No le prestaba demasiada atención, pero aún recordaba un artículo titulado "Las reglas para no romper con tu novio", el cual decía que si se quería seguir con mi novio debía darle espacio para estar con sus amigos, no interrumpirle mientras veía un partido, y nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, criticar su habilidad para besar. No estaba demasiado preocupada por haber decepcionado a los de Cosmo, pero la expresión en el juvenil rostro de Jake me confirmaba que me había convertido en una especie de niña satánica.

Ambos nos paralizamos al instante, aunque mi cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque mientras que los hombros de Jake se habían hundido en defensa. _Rápido, estúpida, arréglalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_. —¡Me encanta besarte! —Grité, haciendo que la desesperación se tragara cualquier verdad que Jake hubiera podido encontrar en mis palabras. —¡De verdad! ¡Te lo juro!

Él no respondió. En cambio salió de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con furia desenfrenada. Yo corrí tras él, moviéndome más rápido de lo que me había movido en toda mi vida. Jake alcanzó la puerta principal cuando mis pies se trabaron entre sí y propulsaron mi rostro hacia las escaleras de madera. No estaba segura de lo que vino primero, si mi agudo grito o la serie de golpes contra las escaleras, pero una vez llegué al piso de abajo lo único que pude oír fue un aplastante silencio. Mis alrededores giraban cuando intenté incorporarme mientras contraía diferentes partes de mi cuerpo para descubrir que hueso me había roto esta vez.

No me hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que Jake estaba a mi lado, horrorizado. —¡Bella! —Se arrodilló y colocó una mano bajo mi nuca con delicadeza. —¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?

—Mmmm. —No parecía haberme roto ningún hueso. Los moratones, sin embargo, dejarían al ojo de Jake en muy mal lugar.

—¡Bells! ¡Abre los ojos, por el amor de Dios! ¡Mírame!

Le hice caso. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, haciéndome sentir como un monstruo. —Lo que te he dicho antes era una mierda, ¿vale? Soy una idiota, yo…

Hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó correr. —Luego. Solo dime que te encuentras bien.

—Creo que… —torcí el tobillo. —Estoy bien. —Llena de moratones, pero no rota. Al menos no físicamente, aunque me lo merecía.

—Bien, —suspiró. Extendió su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Me negué a soltar sus dedos. —Escucha, Jake, déjame explicarte. —Él desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. —Sé que últimamente no estoy siendo yo misma. Creo que solo te dije lo del beso para picarte… Quiero decir, nunca pensaría algo así. Pero me siento… rara. Muy, muy rara. Y eso me está haciendo muy cruel. Creo que la gente del instituto me está volviendo loca. —Era parcialmente verdad; la mayoría de mis compañeros me freían el cerebro, pero uno de ellos, el que era en realidad el problema, hacía que mi corazón latiera con ferocidad. —Así que me estoy comportando como una persona horrible y egoísta. Es… No sé cómo explicarlo.

—Te está sangrando la nariz. —La voz de Jacob sonaba vacía, pero entró en el baño y salió con papel higiénico.

Retorcí unos trozos antes de metérmelos en cada orificio. El blanco papel se tiñó de rojo, y de pronto nuestros papeles se invirtieron; ahora yo era Rocky, llena de sangre y rota, y sin mi Adrienne. Jacob estaba cruzado de brazos. Cada día iba aumentando de tamaño, sus ojos estaban a millas de distancia de los míos, y cada vez se parecía menos al chico al que yo quería. Me sentí enferma.

La única salida que había era la de menor resistencia, así que inspiré hondo a través de la boca y dije, —El martes hice pellas. Había un examen sorpresa, y no estaba preparada, y de pronto se me antojó comprar una calabaza, igual que los que Renee y yo solíamos dejar en el porche el día de Halloween. Así que uno de mis compa… uno de mis amigos y yo nos escapamos. Cogí mi calabaza, y al día siguiente, me pusieron un parte.

Jake me conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo impredecible era una de mis marcas registradas. La calabaza tendría todo el sentido del mundo para él, solo porque no tendría nada de sentido antojar decoraciones de Halloween. —¿Y porque no me lo has dicho desde un principio? ¿Por qué tanto secreto, Bells?

_Bells._ Lo tomé como una buena señal; cuanto más abreviara mi nombre, en menor peligro me encontraba. Me merecía un "Isabella" por mis comentarios anteriores, pero porque Jake era un santo, me concedió un indulto.

—No lo sé, —dije. Él confiaba en mí, y yo la estaba fastidiando. —Bueno, la verdad es que mi amigo, con el que fui a comprar la calabaza, era Edward Cullen. Ahora somos amigos. No quería decírtelo porque pensé que te enfadarías. O que al menos te sentirías incómodo con toda esa estúpida historia de que los Tribales Mayores odian a los Cullen. Así que me callé, y no debería haberlo hecho. Pero él, su hermana y yo… nos sentamos juntos a comer. Son geniales, Jake. —Para asegurarme, añadí. —Lo siento. Necesitaba amigos. Apesta estar siempre sola en el instituto.  
Necesitaba compañía.

Jake resopló. —¿Compañía? ¿Es todo lo que es para ti?

Se me escapó una histérica y exagerada carcajada. —Oh, _por favor_. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Jake. —Le observé con los ojos como platos, sin comprender por qué no entendía algo que era obvio. —Él y yo somos como manzanas y naranjas. —Una perfecta y brillante manzana roja, y una abollaba y demasiado madura naranja. —Sin preocupaciones, te lo prometo.

Técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo, aunque me sentía como si lo estuviera haciendo. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál era, en realidad, la verdad.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta la cocina. Debía quererme de verdad, porque solo el amor verdadero podría explicar por qué me cogió el papel de la nariz, lo tiró a la basura, y me limpió el magullado rostro con un paño mojado. Me besó en la frente y me dijo con severidad. —No me guardes más secretos, Swan. Lo digo en serio.

—Mira quién habla. —Dije, rozando suavemente su moratón.

Él desvió los ojos hacia el techo y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a mirarme. —Paul, un chico de mi clase, y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea, eso es todo.

—¿Una pelea?

—Hay… bueno, algunos problemas en la reserva, y Paul no dejaba de decir gilipolleces… Y perdimos el control.

—Oh, genial. Una explicación realmente exhaustiva, Jake. Ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Es complicado. Y estúpido. —Se inclinó contra la encimera, agarrándome de la muñeca para que me apoyara a su lado. Aunque estuviera siendo tan vago al menos me volvía a tocar. —Paul es de mi edad, pero nunca hemos sido amigos ni nada parecido, ni siquiera nos tolerábamos. Pero ahora está todo el rato encima de mí, diciéndome que tengo que crecer y dejar de hacer el tonto con Quil y Embry.

—¿Y es su problema porque…?

—Esa es la cosa, no lo es. Se lo digo, pero entonces me contesta que soy inútil para la tribu. Joder, solo tengo dieciséis años. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Estaba aún más confusa que Jake. ¿Quién era Paul y porque perseguía a mi novio?

—Bueno, —suspiró, —él y Sam Uley están… enamorados, o algo así. Siempre están juntos. Sam también me da las mismas charlas sobre lo de "ser más responsable", aunque es mucho menos plasta que Paul. Ayer me los encontré mientras Quil y yo buscábamos piezas para el nuevo motor que estamos montando. Paul empieza a decir que soy indigno —no tengo ni de idea de por qué— y después se puso a insultar a mis amigos, así que le di un puñetazo.

Jake levantó el puño y se quitó la venda de la cual no me había fijado antes. Debajo de la tela blanca había una serie de rasguños y moratones que hacían que su rostro pareciera perfecto.

Jake murmuró con expresión culpable, —supongo que su cara estaba un poco más dura de lo que había pensado.

—¡Jacob Black! ¡Dios mío, vete al hospital! ¿Qué pasa contigo? —Finalmente, mi Adrienne interior apareció. Lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle y decirle que yo lo arreglaría todo, la actitud de Paul y todas sus heridas, en apenas un segundo.

—Ya he ido al doctor de la reserva, y me ha dicho que no tengo nada roto. Debería ponerle más hielo, pero da igual. —Se encogió de hombros. —Así que Paul me devuelve el golpe y entonces… todo se vuelve extraño. Parecía como si no se estuviera esforzando mucho por hacerme daño, así que yo no estaba realmente preocupado, pero cuando me pegó en el ojo, perdí la consciencia, y cuando desperté, Sam estaba al otro lado del aparcamiento, mirando a Paul como si estuviera a punto de morderle la cabeza. Pelea de novios o algo, no sé.

—Bueno, parece que la fiesta de Halloween será interesante. —Estaba nerviosa por la reacción de Jake. Ir a la fiesta juntos significaría que volvíamos a ser Jake y Bella, y no los gritones temperamentales que habíamos sido en mi habitación.

Él asintió pero no me rodeó los hombros con el brazo como solía hacer. —¿No te vas a arreglar, verdad?

Una oleada de alivio me llegó hasta la cabeza, pero no hasta el agujero que tenía en el estómago. Algo iba mal, pero al menos no me iba a abandonar. —Jake, me conoces mejor que eso.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

Le acaricié la mejilla y me giré para hacer lo que debería haber hecho varios días atrás. Tropezándome en el camino, volví de mi habitación con la calabaza en los brazos. Lo llevé hasta el sitio donde pertenecía, diciéndome a mi misma que Renee estaría orgullosa de que aún mantuviera nuestra tradición. Cuando entré dentro, Jake y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina, y pasamos el resto del viernes haciendo nuestros deberes y observando ecuaciones que no tenían sentido.

Halloween caía en lunes, pero la tribu lo celebró el sábado. Cuando llegamos a _First Beach_, la arena estaba salpicada con varios grupos de diferentes edades, la mitad de la gente acurrucaba bajo los paraguas, y la otra arropada con chubasqueros. Agarré a Jake de la mano buena y nos acercamos hacia la fogata.

Charlamos sobre temas poco importantes, alejándonos de las calabazas y de los moratones. Durante aproximadamente una hora, nos los pasamos bien.

Y entonces llegó Sam Uley.

Un chico hosco que sería la recién descubierta némesis de Jake, Paul, flanqueaba el costado de Sam. No había visto a Sam en casi dos meses, no desde la noche en la que adquirió y después renunció a la condición de persona desaparecida, y no me podía creer lo enorme que era. Había oído de chicos en la veintena que habían dado un estirón, pero lo de Sam era fuera de lo normal. Antes apenas llegaba al 1,82, pero ahora estaba cerca de los dos metros.

Paul no era mucho más pequeño. No me podía creer que Jake tuviera el valor de pegarle en la mandíbula; y el hecho de que el rostro de Paul no tuviera ninguna evidencia de la pelea me decía que no era alguien con el que te gustaría cruzarte.

Al estudiar la masiva figura de Sam no me había fijado en que Leah se escondía detrás de él. Si no hubiera sido por lo próxima que se encontraba a él, hubiera tardado más en reconocerla. Su antes sedoso pelo negro estaba sujeto en una desordenada coleta. La sonrisa que solía bailarle en los labios había sido sustituida por una mueca desesperada. Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia de todas era su relación con Sam. Antes iban juntos a todas partes, siempre tocándose afectuosamente hasta el punto de ser incómodo para los demás, pero el Sam y Leah que una vez conocimos ya no estaban. Ahora, Leah se colgaba del brazo de Sam como un perrito desamparado, dando zancadas demasiado grandes para sus piernas, para poder seguir su implacable ritmo. En cuanto a Sam, sus ojos miraban a todas partes menos a ella. Tenía un aire de superioridad que nunca antes había tenido. Los miembros más antiguos de la tribu le saludaban con respeto, y él respondía como un rey otorgando un saludo a sus súbditos.

—¿Ves a lo que me refería? —Murmuró Jake entre dientes.

No podía despegar los ojos del extraño trío formado por Sam, Leah y Paul mientras caminaban por la playa. —Completamente.

Jacob tomó precauciones extra para evitarles, pero la expresión devastada de Leah me dieron ganas de consolarla. Nunca habíamos sido realmente amigas, pero al ver que cómo nadie la miraba me sentí obligada a acercarme.

Besándole a Jake en la mejilla, hice una señal con la cabeza en dirección hacia Leah, que estaba sentada sola. —Volveré enseguida.

Jake me agarró del brazo. —No quieres hacerlo, créeme. Hay una razón por la que nadie quiere estar con ella.

—Pero lo está pasando mal, se nota que…

Soltándome el brazo, suspiró con exasperación. —Como quieras. Será tu funeral.

Dudosa, fui sorteando a la gente hasta llegar a su lado. —Hey, Leah. —Mantuve el tono de voz suave pero firme.

Ni siquiera se giró en mi dirección. Con una malicia que no hubiera imaginado que su débil y cansado cuerpo pudiera destilar, siseó, —No quiero hablar sobre ello.

—¿Eh? —No me dio tiempo a borrar la cautelosa sonrisa que había esbozado.

Se giró hacia mí, mirándome como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar. —Quieres saber qué ha pasado con Sam. Y yo no sé absolutamente nada, así que lárgate de aquí.

—No, Leah, yo no…

—No tiene nada que ver contigo. Vete.

Sin decir ni una palabra, me fui y volví con Jake.

Su expresión claramente decía "te lo dije".

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —Aún estaba en estado de shock.

—¿Te refieres a esa actitud de cabrona que tiene? Bastante.

La fulminé con la mirada. —No la llames eso.

—Lo siento, —gruñó. —Pero no es exactamente la alegría de la huerta. Es así con todo el mundo, no te lo tomes como algo personal.

—¿Por culpa de Sam?

—Probablemente. Problemas en el paraíso, supongo. A lo mejor está celosa de Paul…

Me hubiera gustado que Leah y yo hubiéramos sido amigas; los problemas amorosos parecían estar de moda, y estaba deseando coger a alguien con los pies en la tierra, aunque no hubiera podido decirle toda la verdad.

Jake aún seguía hablando, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a la culpabilidad que se había alojado permanentemente en el agujero del estómago, que no me llegó ninguna oleada de remordimiento cuando me di cuenta de que le había estado ignorando.

—… Seth me dijo que era como si estuvieran contratando niñeras para que Leah no se volviera loca.

—¿Qué decías, Jake?

—Solo te estaba contando que los Clearwater han estado invitando a gente, familia y amigos de la reserva, para que le hicieran compañía a Leah. Creo que Sue y Harry están bastante preocupados de que caiga en algo serio. —En algún momento Jake se había apoderado de un perrito caliente, y se lo estaba tragando sin pausar, como si la estabilidad mental de Leah fuera un tema normal de conversación.

Justo en ese momento, una chica con la piel morena y con pelo negro, largo y liso, se acercó hasta Leah y la abrazó con suavidad. Las dos podrían haber sido hermanas; la chica se parecía mucho al aspecto que solía tener Leah, toda una vida atrás, cuando Sam y ella se besaban como si fuera el fin del mundo. Leah no alzó los brazos para devolverle el abrazo, pero su rostro se relajó levemente, lo que me decía que los Clearwater se traían algo entre manos.

—¿Ves? —Jake me dio un codazo. —Acaba de llegar la niñera.

Escuché a medias la conversación de Jake, el cual no se daba cuenta de mi silencio mientras charlaba animadamente con Embry sobre lo imbécil que era Paul. Sobre todo, me dediqué a observar a Leah.

Sabía cuál era la razón tras la fascinación que sentía por esa chica al otro lado de la fogata. Yo era ella. Sin Jake. Estaba vacía, como lo estaría yo si el centro de mi universo ya no girara a mí alrededor. Lentamente, me convertiría en ella. Podía sentirlo, y las dolorosas punzadas que se clavaban en mi interior podrían no ser una mera posibilidad… Algo me decía que podrían llegar a ser inevitables.

El tintineo de un metal me despertó de la desesperación. A metros de distancia, Sam se había acercado a la parrilla donde Quil había estado haciendo las hamburguesas. Carbones, trozos de carne y algunos utensilios estaban esparcidos a sus pies, y la tranquila y autoritativa expresión de Sam había desaparecido. Ahora, mientras observaba algo frente a él, parecía como si le acabaran de atropellar… y como si gozara de la sensación.

Ignorando la retahíla de profanaciones de Quil, Sam empezó a caminar hacia donde Leah y su amiga estaba sentadas. Sin embargo, en lugar de alargar la mano hacia Leah en su fresco estado de desconcierto, se inclinó hacia la otra chica y la cogió de la mano sin decir ni una palabra. Ella le observó durante unos instantes antes de volverse hacia Leah, para después girarse hacia Sam. Agarrando a Leah protectoramente, la chica le lanzó a Sam una mirada fría y llena de confusión antes de arrastrar a su novia hacia la noche.

—¡Drama! —Murmuró Embry.

Cuando Jake empezó a reírse, le di un codazo con todas mis fuerzas. —¿Cuál es tu _problema_? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es gracioso?

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, con el humor aún brillando en sus ojos.

—¡Dios, eres tan adolescente!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso te molesta? —Bromeó, sin captar lo que le decía.

—Mira, olvídalo. —Estaba tan furiosa, pero lo único que estaba haciendo era comportarse según su edad. Últimamente estaba tan nerviosa, que toda mi furia y ansiedad la proyectaba hacia él. Sin embargo… nada de lo que acababa de pasar había sido gracioso; ni un poco. ¿Cómo es que Jake no podía verlo? No me gustaba que Jake se riera ante el obvio dolor que Leah estaba sintiendo.

Antes de que pudiera bloquearlo, mi cerebro comenzó a formar una horrible sugerencia. _Edward nunca hubiera…_ Mis manos volaron hasta mis sienes, como si la presión pudiera detener mi egoísta e injustificada locura.

Y mientras mis manos apretaban la cabeza hasta el punto en el que mis ojos estaban por salir disparados, todo encajó. Descubrí la verdad que me estaba persiguiendo. Antes me había identificado con Leah, pero ahora lo veía con mayor claridad. Yo era Sam, aplastando a la persona que amaba, empujándola lejos para poder acercarme a un extraño que no tenía ninguna inclinación hacia mí, y que apenas me conocía.

Mantuve las lágrimas hasta que Jake me dejó en casa. La fachada se me cayó cuando el coche de Jake desapareció calle abajo.

Caminando hacia el porche, cogí la calabaza y la estrellé contra la acera. Se rompió en docenas de pedacitos, mezclándose con la pulpa naranja que empezaba a filtrarse por el hormigón.

Con amargura, al menos reconocí que parte de nuestra tradición seguiría viva, incluso aunque ocurriese por mis propias manos en lugar de las de un vecino adolescente.

Aquella noche no me permití llorar y llorar como quería; en lugar de eso, me tumbé en la cama y me mantuve inmóvil. No me merecía el desahogo que las lágrimas me traerían.

A parte de decirme que no era más que una patética excusa de ser humano, el dolor me dijo algo mucho, mucho peor.

Sentía algo por Edward Cullen, algo _superficial_. Sin embargo, no le conocía, y él no tenía ni idea de quién era yo. Él no sabía que uno de mis primeros recuerdos era cuando el pequeño Beagle (*) de mi vecino fue atropellado por un coche. No tenía ni idea cuál era mi helado favorito ni qué CD estaba dentro de mi estéreo. No sabía que cada vez que un mocoso me rompía la calabaza de Halloween me encerraba en mi habitación y me ponía a llorar, independientemente de que tuviera cinco u once años. Era imposible que pudiera saber lo que me hacía feliz y lo que no.

Pero Jake sí lo sabía. Era la única persona que me _conocía_ de verdad. Así que tenía que hacerlo funcionar. Tenía que arreglarlo porque la historia me decía que solo teníamos un amor verdadero. Estaba siendo una idiota, deseando a Edward como si pudiera llenar mi vacío.

Eventualmente me quedé dormida, levemente satisfecha por el hecho de que, en el fondo, era a Jake a quien realmente quería.

Intenté contentarme diciéndome que todo lo que necesitaba saber lo había aprendido en el pasado, donde Jacob era la única persona capaz de llenar mi vacío.

Nunca había considerado que el futuro tenía algo que enseñarme.

Al menos no hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando me tambaleé hasta el porche y descubrí que la calabaza que había destrozado la noche anterior había sido sustituida por una nueva y reluciente réplica.

Podría haberme alimentado de mentiras, convencerme a mi misma que había sido Charlie o Jake los que se habían escapado a comprar una calabaza en medio de la noche.

Pero sabía que había sido él.

Al igual que sabía que me había enamorado de él.

* * *

**(*) Un Beagle es una raza de perros cazadores.****  
**


	20. No correspondido

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero la universidad me ha absorbido casi todo mi tiempo, estamos de exámenes. Espero que os guste este capítulo. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!  


* * *

**

**Capítulo Veinte: No correspondido**

Me pasé la mañana del 31 de octubre en un perpetuo estado de terror. Una siniestra neblina cubrió la noche y convirtió a Forks en un escenario perfecto para una novela de Stephen King. Una pequeña tienda sufrió un robo la noche anterior, y tuvieron que llamar a Charlie a las dos de la madrugada para que fuera a la escena del crimen. En el colegio, Tyler Crowley se envolvió con una cinta, atada con un lazo en la base del cuello, y le anunció a todo el mundo que su traje de Halloween era "El Regalo de Dios para las Mujeres". Sin embargo, a pesar de lo horribles que pudieran parecer estos acontecimientos, nada se podía comparar con el descubrimiento de que estaba completa y absurdamente enamorada con cierta persona que no estaba interesada en mí y que no era mi novio.

Y todo por culpa de una estúpida calabaza.

Encontré a la maldita culpable en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el monovolumen, exactamente en el lugar que yo había esperado ver los pulverizados restos de la calabaza que había roto la noche anterior. La sustituta era del mismo tamaño y forma, y si no hubiera estropeado a la calabaza número uno, no me hubiera dado cuenta de que era diferente.

Pero sí me había dado cuenta, y estaba segura de que Edward era el culpable que se había colado en mi porche, limpiado el cuerpo de la primera calabaza y sustituido ésta. Y todo tuvo que ocurrir entre la medianoche y las 7 am. La pregunta debería de haber sido por qué, pero eso ya lo sabía: él me _entendía_. Ya le había contado lo acostumbrada que estaba a perder calabazas de Halloween por culpa de algunos vecinos, y se había acordado. Siempre me escuchaba con atención, sin importar cuán poco interesante fuera lo que estuviera diciendo.

No podía ser amor, pero en cierta medida, le importaba, aunque fuera solo como amiga. A veces me encontraba pensando que podía sentirse solo por su intimidante inteligencia y belleza, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y que por eso también me necesitaba. Tal vez mis interminables cadenas de desgracias le animaban el día; a veces podía ser graciosa sin proponérmelo. Tenía novio, así que me veía como algo seguro, y por ello estaba dispuesto a abrirme las puertas y dejarme entrar, aunque solo fuera durante unos pequeños y perfectos momentos de vez en cuando.

De forma milagrosa, nos habíamos convertido en amigos, puede que del tipo de amigos que se cuidaban y preocupaban entre sí. El accidente de la calabaza me había demostrado que me protegía de una forma dulce y platónica; seguramente para él, teníamos una de las amistades más puras.

Como quisiera poder pensar lo mismo, pero estaba cansada de correr, de negar la magnética atracción que llamaba a cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo hacia él. Siempre querría a Jake, pero sentía algo muy diferente por Edward, algo poco familiar pero que estaba segura de que era amor. Era un amor a galaxias de distancia de lo que Jake y yo compartíamos, pero era aterradoramente poderoso. Edward nunca querría ser mío, pero una parte de mi ya le pertenecía.

No tenía ni idea de dónde nos dejaría a Jake y a mí. Nunca podría abandonarle, pero no podía volver a ser la misma; algo dentro de mí había cambiado de forma permanente.

Salí del coche a mitad de camino hacia el colegio, y vomité en los rosales de un vecino. Apenas podía funcionar, y sabía que hoy no podía ver a Edward. Solo una mirada, y sabría que me había convertido en lo que él odiaba: una idiota enamorada incapaz de ser el tipo de chica que él quería. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba ese pensamiento, quería que él me quisiese, que me viera como yo le veía a él, hermoso y conmovedor, inteligente y amable.

Normalmente no solía verle hasta la hora del almuerzo, pero al ser hoy el único día en el que quería evitarle como si fuera una enfermedad incurable, le vi nada más pisar el linóleo de la entrada principal. Mi cabeza me dijo que tenía que correr, pero no pude más que quedarme quita y observarle mientras guardaba sus cosas en la taquilla. Quería correr hacia él, envolver su cuello con mis brazos, y concederle todo lo que pudiera para hacerle feliz. Se había gastado 2.99 dólares y tres litros de gasolina para comprarme una calabaza nueva, y a pesar de lo mucho que quería resistirme, estaba dispuesta a pagárselo con las mejores partes de mí misma durante todo el tiempo que quisiera, ya fuera una hora o el resto de su vida.

Cerró la taquilla y se giró. Y entonces, esbozó una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro. Sus ojos brillaron y sus pómulos se alzaron cuando sus labios se giraron en una sonrisa, y nos quedamos mirando dentro de un mar de gente que por suerte nos dejaba a varios metros de distancia. Alguien me empujó con el hombro en respuesta al sonido del timbre, pero no me moví.

Sin darme cuenta, mi mano le saludó y mi rostro se convirtió en una insensata expresión de esperanza, éxtasis y gratitud.

Él no respondió, sino que empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, mi estómago dio un vuelco y mis pies se apresuraron en la dirección opuesta.

La poca dignidad me quedaba me ayudó a impedir la ruina de la frágil relación que tenía con Jake y la preciosa pero peligrosa amistad que había forjado con Edward. Estaba muy lejos de estar a salvo, pero haría lo que hiciera falta para mantener el _status quo_.

Y eso significaba esconderme en el cuarto de baño durante el almuerzo. Solo me quedaban unos 30 minutos cuando un par de zapatos de cuero rojo aparecieron bajo la puerta.

—¿Bella? —Su voz sonó suave al principio, pero después se volvió insistente. —¡Bella! Soy Alice. Sé que estás ahí dentro. ¿Te encuentras mal? —Golpeó sin piedad la hoja de metal que nos separaba.

—Sí, eh, no. —En mi antigua mesa de la cafetería podría haber faltado un mes y nadie, excepto Mike, se hubiera dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Alice, una chica que era prácticamente una desconocida, se había embarcado en una misión de búsqueda después de solo 30 minutos. Aparentemente, Edward no era el único Cullen que me desconcertaba más allá de la razón.

—¿Por qué no estás comiendo con nosotros? —Sonaba entristecida.

_Estoy perdidamente enamorada de tu hermano, y no confío en que pueda resistirme a saltar encima de su regazo y empezar a besarle como si fuera una ninfómana sentenciada a muerte._

Pensé en mentirla, decir algo sobre un dolor de estómago, pero me había mentido tanto últimamente que ya no tenía energías. Además, aunque no conociera mucho a Alice, me caía bien y me apetecía caerla bien. —Yo… no me siento bien. Necesito quedarme aquí un poco más.

Decía mucho sobre mi estado mental y sobre la severidad del problema que tenía con Edward, cuando prefería que pensase que tenía alguna asquerosa dolencia de estómago potencialmente relacionada con el cuarto de baño, antes de que supiera que había caído por él.

—¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —Evidentemente había adivinado que mi enfermedad no era física. _Jodidos Cullen y su percepción._

—No, gracias.

—Oh… de acuerdo.

Yo era la que tenía un nudo en el estómago y lágrimas en los ojos, y sin embargo, me sentía mal por la decepción en su tono de voz. —Es sólo que… he tenido un fin de semana horrible. Supongo que aún estoy recuperándome. —Era imposible que me recuperara de haberme enamorado de Edward, pero tampoco podía decírselo a Alice.

Creí que iba a cansarse de mi autocompasión y salir corriendo, pero para mi sorpresa, el resto de su cuerpo se unió a sus tacones rojos. Cogió varios trozos de papel higiénico y se sentó sobre ellos, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Entonces, hablemos sobre algo para distraerte de lo que sea que te ha hecho refugiarte en el baño público.

—Um, ¿vale?

Resultó que a Alice le encantaban las preguntas, especialmente cuando las hacía ella. Me preguntó por mis películas favoritas, las prendas de ropa que más me gustaban, los nombres de mis abuelos, los sitios a los que había ido de vacaciones… Cada vez que empezaba a contestar, me interrumpía con una pregunta totalmente diferente. Me recordaba a una versión muy alterada de su hermano, siempre preguntado por mí, pero nunca dando información sobre ella.

El interrogatorio siguió hasta el final de la hora de la comida. —Ha sido _divertido_, Bella. ¿No crees? —Se había pasado los últimos treinta minutos sentada en el suelo de un cuarto de baño, reuniendo los detalles más triviales de mi vida, y sin embargo seguía con su burbujeante vivacidad.

Yo aún no había salido de mi escondite, pero tenía que admitir que me había calmado bastante en los últimos minutos, aunque todavía no tuviera muy claro lo que Alice encontraba "divertido". —Sí, supongo que te debo una. No soy exactamente la alegría de la fiesta.

Vi como se levantaba de su manta de papel higiénico. Apoyándose contra la puerta, me preguntó. —¿Vas a salir o qué?

Podía oír a nuestros compañeros empezando a salir de la cafetería. —Creo que no tengo otra opción.

Mis paralizantes nervios volvieron con aún más fuerza cuando recordé que ahora tenía que verle; la siguiente clase era Inglés, y no podía permitirme otro parte. De mala gana, me arrastré fuera de mi refugio de suelo imperfecto y porcelana.

Alice me recibió con una amable sonrisa. —Sea lo que sea, Bella, sobrevivirás.

—No estés tan segura. —Estuve a punto de hacer una mueca, pero me estaba mirando con tanta empatía que el sarcasmo sonaba maleducado. Se giró para marcharse, pero la detuve. —Gracias, Alice. De verdad.

Ella sonrió y replicó. —Buena suerte, Bella.

No tenía ni idea de cuánta falta me hacía.

Aún quedaban tres minutos para que empezara la clase de Inglés, y eso era demasiado tiempo. Podría desvelar fácilmente mi secreto en apenas un segundo. Me recorrió un escalofrío al pensar en el daño que podría causar con doscientos segundos. Recordé el tablón de anuncios del pasillo al lado de la clase del Sr. Berty, y decidí esperar allí hasta que la clase empezara.

Y lo hubiera hecho, excepto que Edward se estaba paseando de un lado a otro delante de él. Nada más doblar la esquina, se detuvo y se giró hacia mí.

—Bell…

—Deberías estar en tu mesa, —solté, confusa y acusadora.

—¿Estás bien? No estabas en la cafetería y… —Su expresión vaciló cuando se fijó en algo que había en mi rostro. No podría ser comida, porque no había comido casi nada en veinticuatro horas, pero me sentí igualmente incómoda. Acercándose, alzó la mano con lentitud y la acercó a mi frente, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y la dejó caer. Con preocupación e intensa ira, preguntó, —¿por qué tienes moratones por toda la cara? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Con el cataclísmico descubrimiento de que estaba enamorada de la persona equivocada, me había olvidado de mi estruendosa caída por las escaleras. Los moratones apenas eran visibles, y hasta ahora, nadie, ni siquiera Charlie, se había dado cuenta del pálido color púrpura que me salpicaba la frente. Sonando como una actriz de película de televisión, respondí, —me caí por las escaleras.

—¿Y qué? ¿Aterrizaste con la cara? —Su voz sonaba tan furiosa que me recordaba a Charlie en sus momentos de más enfado, aparentemente tranquilo pero a punto de explotar. Edward se inclinó hacia mí, y mi rostro se quedó a pocos centímetros de su cuello, haciendo que mi respiración se volviera irregular. Gracias a Dios que estaba mirando mi frente en lugar de mis ojos, porque no podría haber soportado mantener su mirada e inhalar su intoxicante aroma a la vez.

—Sí, algo así. —Esbocé una incómoda media sonrisa de la que me arrepentí al instante.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y frunció la frente. —Déjame que me aclare: tienes una historia llena de traumatismos graves en la cabeza, te caes por las escaleras, y aterrizas con la _cara_. —La furia de Edward vaciló cuando me suplicó, —por favor dime que fuiste al hospital.

Puse los ojos en blanco, esperando que mi reacción le ayudara a ver lo absurdo que estaba siendo. —¿El hospital? Psé. Usé un poco de hielo. —Me señalé la cabeza. —¿Ves? Sigo consciente después de tres días.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que creí que las cejas le desaparecerían dentro del pelo. —¿Es que…—bajó el tono de voz cuando Angela pasó a nuestro lado — ¿es que no tienes ningún concepto de auto conservación? ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias que tienten repetidos traumas en la cabeza, especialmente para alguien con tu historial médico, para alguien que se pasó varias semanas en coma? ¿De la cantidad de tejido que puede hacer que…?

—No, Edward, no estoy tan informada en ese tipo de lesiones; mi grado de medicina aún está por el primer semestre. —Estaba siendo ridículo; cualquier tipo de malestar que viera venía de mi corazón, no mi cabeza.

El Sr. Berty apareció ante la puerta. —¿Pensáis uniros a nosotros, chicos?

Por culpa de mi discusión con Edward, no me había dado cuenta de que la clase ya había empezado.

Ignorando el intento del Sr. Berty de parecer intimidante, Edward clavó su mirada en la mía e hizo una señal hacia el aparcamiento. —Vámonos, Bella.

Podía oír cómo mi corazón empezaba a latir con el doble de rapidez. —¿Ir? ¿Ir dónde?

Berty estaba diciendo algo, pero me negaba a dejar que me arrancara la atención del insistente rostro de Edward.

—Al hospital. Necesitas una IRM. Cuanto más tiempo pase, más irreversible será el daño.

Montar en el coche en un viaje sin sentido hacia emergencias significaba tiempo a solas con Edward. Era la peor opción que podía escoger, pero parecía la mejor idea que había oído jamás.

Afortunadamente, el destino, en forma del Sr. Berty, intervino. —Será mejor que peguéis vuestros culos a los asientos, o será otro parte para vosotros.

Edward le miró con el rostro bañado en condescendencia. —Se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza, necesita…

—Buen intento, Sr. Cullen. Pero la Srta. Swan parece tener buen aspecto, así que esta pequeña farsa tuya tiene poco efecto. —Se giró hacia mí con un bufido desdeñoso. —Si pensabas desmayarte, Bella, puedes guardártela para alguien que no ha estado enseñando durante veinticinco años.

Durante el pequeño y poco importante discurso del Sr. Berty, Edward se dedicó a mirarme a los ojos, probablemente intentando buscar cualquier tipo de señal de demencia inducida por la conmoción. Independientemente de sus motivos, estaba abrumada por su repentino deseo de acercarse más a mí. Si al final terminaba desmayada, estaba segura de que no sería ningún tipo de farsa.

Mientras miraba los ocres y preocupados ojos que tenía en frente de mi, luché contra la tentación de acercar nuestros rostros, una tentación que me decía que no podía irme a ninguna parte con él. Con una fuerza que nunca supe que tenía, dije, —lo siento, Sr. Berty. Voy a entrar en clase.

Me negué a mirar a Edward mientras entraba en el aula y me sentaba en mi escritorio, pero oí cómo me seguía de cerca. Dirigí la mirada hacia la pizarra y me senté tiesa como un alfiler en un intento por parecer una estudiante modelo.

Menos de un minuto después, un trozo de papel doblado me dio en el antebrazo y aterrizó delante de mí. En una perfecta y elegante escritura, decía, _"Necesitas ver a un médico lo antes posible. Por favor, deja de ser tan cabezota."_

_"Estoy bien."_ Respondí, escribiendo furiosamente. _"Por favor, deja de comportarte como un loco."_ Doblé de nuevo la hoja y la empujé con el dedo, pasando de largo a Edward, rebotando en la nuca de Ben Cheney, y finalmente cayendo sobre la copia de _Jane Eyre_ que Angela estaba leyendo. Ella alzó la cabeza, sorprendida.

—LO SIENTO, —le dije con los labios, sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Ella me sonrió y me devolvió la notita. Se la lancé a Edward, sintiéndome aún más enfadada que antes por culpa de mi falta de coordinación.

Tuvo el valor de sonreír, divertido, pero eso no le disuadió de seguir con su discurso. Sin esfuerzo alguno, me lanzó la nota y aterrizó en el centro de la mesa. _"Te arrastraré si hace falta a un hospital después de las clases si no me haces caso. Tienes que tener más cuidado, Bella. No seas estúpida."_

Entrecerré los ojos y esperé a que el Sr. Berty se diera la vuelta. Cuando la atención de nuestro profesor se centró en el libro, me incliné hacia el pasillo y le envié la notita, dándole en la mandíbula antes de caer sobre el regazo. Edward apretó los labios cuando leyó mi respuesta. _"No puedo correr al hospital y traer más facturas solo porque seas un hipocondriaco. Mi padre se volverá loco si descubriera que he ido otra vez al médico."_

De la nada, una sonrisa arrogante se apoderó de su rostro. _"Será nuestro secreto. Confía en mí."_

Había tenido suficientes visitas al hospital para el resto de mi vida, y ya estaba al límite en lo que respectaba a Edward, pero me encogí de hombros. Si conseguía escapar tan pronto como la clase terminara, quizá me dejara sola.

Esperé ansiosamente a que sonara el timbre mientras me preparaba para lanzarme hacia el pasillo antes de que Edward pudiera siquiera parpadear esas largas pestañas. Cuando las manecillas del reloj llegaron a las dos en punto, me levanté con una velocidad sorprendente. Pero Edward fue más rápido. Estaba delante de mí, bloqueándome el camino antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Me moví hacia su izquierda, pero él me siguió para que no pudiera pasar. Cuando me moví a la derecha, él ya estaba allí.

—Esto es patético. Déjame en paz, —bufé observado su pecho, que estaba a menos de treinta centímetros.

—Estamos hablando de tu salud, Bella. Deja de comportarte como una niña.

—Está bien. Cuando llegue a casa esta noche, llamaré al Dr. Gerandy y pediré una cita— Mentí. —¿Contento?

—Lo estaría si no estuvieras mintiendo entre dientes, —sonrió torcidamente. —Podemos ir después de clase, mi padre está trabajando hoy y podrá hacerte una revisión sin que nadie se dé cuenta. No tendrás que pagar nada.

—No puedo dejar que haga algo así.

—A él no le importará.

—Pero me importa _a mí_. No me gusta que la gente me haga favores que yo no puedo devolver. —Cambié el peso de mi cuerpo de un pie al otro, estudiando las baldosas bajo mis deportivas. —Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy, que llego tarde a clase.

Se movió para dejarme pasar, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer, me dijo, —te veré después de clase.

A pesar de lo mucho que había deseado oírle decir esas mismas palabras, no podía permitirme pasar más tiempo con él. Además, odiaba el hospital, siempre me dejaba con una claustrofóbica sensación de impotencia.

En un volumen imposible de oír, murmuré, —no apuestes por ello. —Haría todo lo posible para estar en el aparcamiento y detrás del volante de mi coche antes de que el timbre dejara de sonar.

Cuando llegaron las tres en punto, me reencarné en el cuerpo de Flash*, y caminé a través de los pasillos con una velocidad implacable, esquivando gente y separando a dos estudiantes de segundo que se estaban succionando la cara en un intento por llegar al aparcamiento. Fui la primera de todos en salir… o eso había pensado.

Me acerqué mi plaza de aparcamiento y ahí estaba, sonriendo como el Gato Risón, con su largo cuerpo apoyando despreocupadamente contra mi coche. —¿Ibas a algún sitio? —Preguntó con inocencia fingida.

—A casa. Muévete.

—Buen intento, pero necesitas ir al médico. —Dejó a un lado la arrogancia, y me suplicó. —Por favor, Bella.

—Mira, gracias por preocuparte y todo eso, pero estoy perfectamente. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que muévete.

Ni siquiera se movió, simplemente me observó. Respirando hondo y apretando la mandíbula, dijo, —esto es por tu propio bien.

Antes de darme cuenta, se acercó a donde yo estaba, se agachó y me echó por encima del hombro como si fuera Scarlertt O'Hara.

—_Me estás tomando el pelo_, Edward. Bájame. _Ya_. —Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el tono de voz, pero mi preocupación por estar simultáneamente enfadada y extasiada hizo que mi objetivo fuera imposible. Horas antes me había comprometido a evitarle a toda costa, y ahora sus brazos me sujetaban las piernas y mi cara se rozaba contra su espalda. Normalmente solía mantener mis promesas, pero hoy me había convertido en blasfemo fracaso.

Cuando llegamos a su coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto con una mano. Dejándome caer sobre el asiento, me señaló con el dedo, y dijo, —no te muevas.

—Te odio, —ladré, pero a pesar de su comportamiento chauvinista y su afán por estar en control de todo, lo contrario no podría ser más cierto.

—Lo superarás. —Estaba prácticamente silbando cuando entró en el coche, realmente contento al haber conseguido lo que quería.

Durante el trayecto hacia el hospital nos mantuvimos en silencio. Edward jugueteó con la radio mientras que yo me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Estaba hecha un lío, aunque antes prefería clavarme un tridente que mostrárselo a Edward. Él me estaba cuidado, y yo lo odiaba con toda mi alma. De acuerdo, era obvio que tendía a exagerar, pero estaba preocupado por mí. Solo pensarlo me produjo una agradable sensación en el pecho, pero después me sentí como la basura porque Jake siempre hacía todo lo posible por mí, y nunca le daba crédito. De hecho, le daba tan poco crédito que estaba tirando al suelo su confianza en mí por alguien que nunca me querría, alguien que nunca se dedicaría a mí como Jake estaba dispuesto.

Edward aparcó y me miró, expectante. —Mira, sé que…

—Acabemos cuanto antes. —Abrí la puerta del Volvo y lo cerré con fuerza tras mi espalda.

Edward me guió hacia la puerta principal, ignorando los comentarios de los enfermeros de "Bella Igual a Desastre Sobre Piernas". El despacho del Dr. Cullen estaba en la segunda planta, escondido en un rincón abandonado. Edward apenas llamó a la puerta antes de que su padre nos invitara dentro como si nos hubiera estado esperando desde hace horas.

Después de que Edward le explicara la situación, el Dr. Cullen se giró hacia mí y me preguntó mi versión de los hechos. De mala gana le conté mi caída, admitiendo que me había sentido un poco mareada después de que mi cabeza se golpeara contra la barandilla y después contra el suelo.

El Dr. Cullen me dio la respuesta que estaba temiendo, que el IRM era la mejor opción a esas alturas debido a los posibles síntomas latentes que no se podían detectar a primera vista. —Pero no te preocupes, Bella, lo haremos rápido; nadie tiene por qué saber que estás aquí. —Sabía que se refería a Charlie, no a los trabajadores del hospital, y por ello me sentí agradecida. Lo último que quería era preocuparle con otro problema de salud; despertarme del coma y encontrarme con su devastado rostro sería algo que nunca podría olvidar.

De alguna manera, el Dr. Cullen consiguió meterme en la habitación con la alargada y tubular máquina sin que nadie nos viera, encendiendo él mismo la máquina mientras Edward se retorcía las manos y observaba el techo con una expresión indescifrable.

Cuando terminamos, el Dr. Cullen me explicó lo que vio en las imágenes, pero me desconecté. —¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que estoy bien? —Le lancé una mirada fulminante a Edward.

—Bueno, sí, por ahora, pero si hay otra contusión…

—Tendré más cuidado, —prometí, sabiendo que en realidad no haría ninguna diferencia; mi mala suerte y mi falta de coordinación me condenaban a un vida llena de contusiones, huesos rotos y horrible moratones.

Le di efusivamente las gracias por su amabilidad, aunque deseaba estrangular a Edward. ¿Cómo se atrevía a obligarme a oír daños que no podía evitar? Si me caía, me caía. No iba buscando daños cerebrales para echarme unas risas o porque me aburría. Si supiera una forma de detener todas mis caídas, la llevaría a cabo. Desafortunadamente, nunca podría ser _Superwoman_, invencible incluso en la más mortal de las heridas.

Edward me acercó hasta el aparcamiento para coger mi monovolumen, recordándome a la última vez que me dejó en el mismo sitio, con una calabaza en mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba demasiado deprimida como para alzar los ojos y decir adiós.

Cuando me moví para abrir la puerta, le dije en tono desafiante, —No pienso darte las gracias o pedirte disculpas.

—No estoy esperando que lo hagas, —respondió suavemente.

—Bien.

—Bien, —repitió.

Tenía que irme, pero no era capaz de dejarle. Quería sentirme furiosa, pero también quería que entendiera lo que me estaba pasando. —No es culpa mía. No puedo evitarlo. Estas cosas pasan…

El me silenció, murmurando una serie de "shhs" pero sin decir nada más.

Cansada de no verle la cara, alcé el rostro y le miré. Quería decirle cientos de cosas, un "gracias", un "lo siento," un "te quiero", pero todo lo que pude decir fue "buenas noches".

—Hasta mañana, Bella. —Sus ojos estaban tristes. Me pregunté si estaba inconscientemente reflejando el vacío de mi propia expresión. Era una terrible amiga si le estaba haciendo sentir tan mal por hacer lo correcto, ignorando mi terquedad para darme la ayuda que necesitaba.

Salí del coche antes de que pudiera actuar en instinto y arruinarlo todo. Busqué mis llaves, consciente de que aún no se había marchado. Me esperaba por bondad, en caso de que mi poco fiable Chevy no funcionara bien. No podía dejarle marchar así.

Corriendo hacia la ventana del copiloto, levanté un dedo para golpear el cristal, pero Edward me adelantó y apretó el botón para que bajara.

En un arrebato, le dije, —tenías razón, y yo estaba equivocada. Debería haber ido al médico después del golpe, pero no me gusta que me recuerden que puede quedarme poco tiempo con esta cosa, —me señalé la cabeza. —Y si alguna vez le dices a alguien que yo te he dicho esto, te mataré.

Él asintió. —No lo haré. —Habría sido mejor para los dos si hubiera dejado de mirarme como si estuviera ahogándose y yo fuera el único salvavidas que quedaba, pero estaba segura de que no era consciente de lo que su expresión me estaba haciendo. —Pero ten cuidado. Eres demasiado temeraria.

Si supiera la razón que tenía. Pensé en Jacob y lo qué significaba para mí: su lealtad y su devoción, la manera en la que me hacía sentir querida y a salvo. Después, pensé en Edward y en cómo había cambiado mi vida, en cómo había hecho que le quisiera a pesar de ser el tipo de persona que debería evitar. Si Edward hubiera abierto la puerta y corrido a mi lado, me hubiera cogido en brazos como antes y me hubiera pedido que abandonara todo y que me fuera con él; lo hubiera hecho sin pensármelo dos veces. _Era_ temeraria, y Edward tenía razón: tenía que tener más cuidado. Tenía que dejarle marchar, pero no podía. Tenía que alejarme, por el bien de Jacob y por el mío… Pero sabía que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.


	21. Chispas

**Capítulo Veintiuno**

**Chispas

* * *

**

Mi madre siempre había sido una criatura de fantasía. Compraba las pequeñas guías del horóscopo en el supermercado, una vez se apuntó a clases de baile después de oír la canción de Brian Setzer en la radio, y se cortó el pelo sin espejo y usando unas tijeras de cocina el verano en el que el aire acondicionado se estropeó. Sin embargo, su acto de mayor impulsividad fue cuando hizo las maletas y me alejó de Forks, separándonos de mi padre y de nuestra única fuente de ingresos cuando aún estaba en pañales porque se había cansado de las interminables tardes lluviosas y de jugar a la ama de casa. Me dijo que le había querido, pero que casarse tan joven le había chupado toda la vitalidad y sabía que nunca se habría perdonado si no se hubiera escapado.

A pesar de su actitud irresponsable y de su falta de previsión, quería a Renee con todo mi corazón. Habíamos soportado tantas tormentas las dos juntas que no dudaba en confiar en ella. Cuando se casó con Phil en mi primer año de secundaria, le dije a esa parte de mi cerebro que me decía que él era demasiado joven para ella que se callara porque veía lo feliz que estaba. La envidiaba porque había echado la precaución al viento y se había entregado a alguien, incluso después de haber fracasado tan miserablemente con mi padre una década atrás y de una agenda llena de perdedores. Como un gato, Renee había aterrizado con los pies. Había cometido errores, pero al final había encontrado la felicidad.

Yo, por otro lado, no podía comprar calcetines sin sopesar los pros y los contras del algodón blanco versus el sintético gris. Cada decisión que tomaba era un laborioso proceso por el que miraba cualquier posible opción desde cientos de ángulos diferentes. Sin embargo, era yo la que no podía dormir por la noche o la que apenas comía; a pesar de mi prudencia y de mi inquebrantable cautela, era yo, y no mi madre, quien era un caso perdido.

Me pasé la mayor parte de las tres semanas siguientes evadiendo a las dos fuentes de mi dolor al evitar la cafetería y al descolgar el teléfono para que estuviera comunicando. Tenía perfecto sentido que cuando llegara al punto en el que no pudiera más, ella estuviera allí. Después de tantos años cuidando a mi madre, por fin me había convertido en la hija.

Había estado comportándome de forma mecánica durante semanas, diciéndole a Jake que estaba estresada por las clases y los formularios de las universidades, y que no podría verle más de una o dos horas de vez en cuando. Pareció tragárselo, y mi culpabilidad aumentó día a día. Una y otra vez me decía que debía amar más Jacob, que si me esforzaba un poco todo saldría bien… pero solo acabó empeorando.

Le dije a Edward las mismas mentiras que a Jake, e incluso me pasé varias horas estudiando en la biblioteca en lugar de ir a comer a la cafetería. Las pocas veces que intenté comer con él, me concentraba en las admisiones de las universidades y las becas, sin permitir que Alice rompiera mi fingida concentración. Edward había intentado arrinconarme y preguntarme qué iba mal, pero yo me limitaba a responder con una sonrisa poco convincente y a decir que solo estaba preocupada por las notas y la vida después de la graduación.

Eventualmente, el insomnio me afectó al cuerpo y me quedé en cama durante una semana por culpa de la gripe. El dolor emocional me había estado afectando desde hacía tanto, que acogí con gusto el dolor físico para variar un poco.

A la una de la madrugada del 19 de noviembre, el dique que retenía los restos que me quedaban de cordura finalmente se derrumbó. Después de que Jacob me comprara una bolsa llena de jarabes y clínex, empecé a llorar en mi habitación y no pude parar. Durante siete horas.

Además de la nariz taponada, el dolor de estómago y la fiebre, los sollozos eran demasiado para mí. Estaba tan deshidratada que ya no me podían salir más lágrimas. Escondí la cabeza en la almohada para disimular el sonido de mis propias arcadas, casi sofocándome en un intento por esconderle mi dolor a Charlie. La idea que me golpeó fue el primer indicio de alivio que sentí en días: necesitaba a mi madre.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada en Florida, pero era una emergencia. No quería preocuparla, pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Bajando a la cocina en silencio, cogí el teléfono inalámbrico, me metí dentro de un armario del pasillo, y cerré la puerta. Renee respondió al cuarto tono.

—¿Mamá?

—¿Cielo? —Estaba sin aliento y grogui, pero el pánico alteró la velocidad de sus palabras. —¿Qué pa-?

—Estoy enamorada de un chico que no es Jake, y que no me quiere. Pero no puedo parar de pensar en él. —Hablaba rápido, y no estaba segura de si lo que estaba diciendo tenía sentido, pero Renee era muy fluida con las locuras, así que no tuvo problemas en entenderme. —Siento llamarte a estas horas, pero no puedo dormir y yo… Necesito que me digas que se me pasará, que volveré a recuperar mi vida. —Limpiándome la nariz con la manga, le supliqué. —Por… por favor, mamá.

A pesar de que tuvo que viajar cinco mil kilómetros para llegar hasta aquí, su suspiro me tranquilizó. —Oh, cielo. Estaba empezando a preocuparme de que nunca te ocurriera algo así. —Su voz se alzó, y podría jurar que se estaba riendo.

Sorprendida, le pregunté. —¿Es que lo encuentras _gracioso_? Mi vida se está _arruinando_. —Me mordí el labio para evitar que los sollozos empezaran de nuevo.

—Isabella… pareces una adolescente. —Sonaba divertida, incluso impresionada. —Como si estuvieras enamorada, como el tipo de amor de cuento de hadas que tanto odias.

Me hubiera gustado tenerla delante para que viera como mi enfado me coloreaba las mejillas. —¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes…?

—Relájate, cariño, no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que… Este chico, el que te ha hecho llamarme en medio de las lágrimas y a mitad de la noche, ¿te ha dicho que no está interesado en ti?

Ella no había visto a Edward, por lo que la respuesta no le estaba tan clara como a mí. —Créeme, no lo está. Para nada. Solo somos amigos.

—¿Pero hay chispas, verdad?

—Agh. ¿Ves? Ese es el típico cuento de hadas que no soporto. —Este había sido el problema de Renee durante años. Creía que cada hombre que entraba en su vida era un potencial Príncipe Encantador. —Además, se supone que estas "chispas" tienen que ser mutuas. No puedes sentir chispas contigo misma, Madre.

—Así que no le has dicho lo que sientes, ¿verdad?

Empecé a reírme histéricamente, el tipo de risa que solo unas semanas sumergida en un infierno emocional, varias noches sin dormir y cuatro cucharadas de jarabe, puede producir. —Ni de broma, —dije, respirando irregularmente, —me crucificaría.

Renee no dijo nada más y esperó a que dejara de reír. Una vez seria, continué. —Dejaría de hablar conmigo… y no quiero que… No puedo perderle.

—¿Así que estás segura de que no está en la misma página que tú?

—Ni siquiera está leyendo el mismo libro, mamá.

Oí cómo empezaba a arrastrar los pies al otro lado del teléfono, y supe que estaba andando de un lado a otro como siempre hacía cada vez que se ponía a pensar. —¿Y Jacob? ¿Y él dónde está en toda esta historia?

_La pregunta del millón_. —No tiene ni idea, aunque sabe que algo va mal. —Me mordí el labio inferior, sabiendo que dentro de una hora se me agrietaría. —Y tampoco puedo hacerle daño. Él… él es todo lo que tengo, y me quiere tanto. Y confía en mí. Y me promete todo lo que le pido. No puedo…

Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, pero sabía que aún seguía despierta. Todos los errores de sus relaciones pasadas la habían convertido en una gurú de los novios, pero nunca antes había necesitado su experiencia.

Finalmente, comenzó a hablar con la intensidad de un sabio. —¿Quieres a Jacob?

—Sí, _claro_. Ya te lo he dicho, él lo es todo para mí. —No me podía creer que necesitara que le explicara algo así. Creía que el mundo entero sabía que Jake y yo éramos las dos mitades de un todo.

—Hmm, —fue todo lo que dijo en varios minutos. Después, empezó a hablar de una forma que me decía que había querido explicarme estas palabras desde hacía bastante tiempo. —Bella, yo quería a tu padre. Mucho. Confiaba en él y sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por mí. Con él me sentía a salvo y cómoda, y a veces los miércoles me traía flores sin ninguna razón. —Oí su sonrisa. —Y eso me gustaba mucho. Pero cuando se iba a trabajar, me sentía sola. Y la cosa era que no le echaba de menos a él… echaba de menos la forma en la que él me hacía sentir. La forma en la me hacía sentir llena. No echaba de menos sus conversaciones ni sus chistes. No nos gustaban las mismas cosas, y siempre había sentido que había partes de mí que él nunca entendería. Me quería, pero no creo que estuviéramos enamorados. Quizá al principio, pero seguía esperando algo más, algo que me estaba perdiendo… _chispas_, Bella.

—Bueno, los chistes de Jake son graciosos, y él sabe todo lo que hay que saber de mí, —solté sin pensar. Renee me estaba abriendo su corazón, pero yo estaba tan a la defensiva que no podía dejar que sus palabras me llegaran.

—Vale, —murmuró, sin saber qué más decir. Después de unos segundos, preguntó. —¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me llamaste para decirme que Jake te había besado?

—_Tú_ me llamaste _a mí_. No parabas de preguntarme cosas porque pensabas que te estaba ocultando algo, y al final tuve que decírtelo.

—Exacto.

Estaba demasiado aturdida para descifrar sus trucos. —¿Eh?

—No me llamaste. Tuve que obligarte a decírmelo, y cuando me lo confesaste parecía que habías roto una de mis piezas de cerámica.

—Me daba vergüenza. —Renee y yo teníamos una relación bastante abierta, pero hablarle de mi primer beso y de mi primer novio me hacía sentir incómoda. Tenía que entender que ese era el motivo del poco entusiasmo que había mostrado.

—Quizá. Pero me acabas de llamar a las cuatro de la mañana por un chico, un chico que no es Jacob, para decirme que te has enamorado de él.

Gemí demasiado alto. Esperé oír sonidos desde la habitación de Charlie, pero solo me llegó silencio. —Pero eso es porque me está volviendo _loca_. No puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. ¿Te pasaba lo mismo cuando dejaste a papá? ¿Cuándo se me pasará?

—Oh, Bella. —Renee siempre usaba ese tono de voz cuando me abrazaba después de haberme caído al suelo o haber suspendido un examen de matemáticas, y entonces volví a acordarme de lo mucho que la echaba de menos. —Me arrepiento de hacerle daño, pero no me arrepiento de haberme ido. Sé de qué me estás hablando, del deseo y la obsesión… pero solo lo siento cuando Phil no está a mi lado. Porque le quiero, el tipo de amor que tu padre y yo no teníamos.

—Mamá, no puedo. Tengo que estar con Jake. Le haría tanto daño…

—No hay ninguna ley que te esté obligando a casarte con tu novio del instituto, cariño. —Sus palabras, a pesar de lo dulces que eran, me hicieron daño. —Tienes más opciones, aunque no sean fáciles de elegir.

Solo estaba escuchando lo que quería escuchar. —¡No, no tengo más opciones! Jacob confía en mí y Edward no quiere…

—¿Te acuerdas de esa pequeña heladería que tanto te gustaba, en Phoenix, de camino a Scottsdale? ¿Con esos batidos de plátano que te volvían loca?

—¿Qué? —Durante unos instantes me pregunté si en algún momento me había desmayado, y Renee había continuado hablando sin darse cuenta de mi ausencia, cambiando completamente el tema de conversación.

—No me dejabas ir a _Steak 'n Shake_. Teníamos que conducir durante cuarenta y cinco minutos para poder comprarte uno de esos batidos porque tú insistías que eran mucho mejores que los ostros.

De forma estúpida, caí en la trampa. —Sí, bueno. En _Steak 'n Shade_ utilizaban _sabor_ a plátano, y su batidos eran demasiado dulces y de color amarillo brillante, como si fueran limones en lugar de plátanos. Sabían… mal. Además, en el _Sugar Bowl_ utilizaban nata de verdad…

—¿Pero el viaje merecía la pena, verdad?

Renee no podía verlo, pero me conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Jake no es como el sabor de plátano, mamá. Él sí es real. Y la otra heladería ni siquiera está abierta, así que no hace falta gastar tanta gasolina. —La metáfora no me estaba ayudando a retener las náuseas por la falta de líquidos y de sueño.

—Piénsatelo. Por favor. No rehúyas lo que de verdad quieres solo porque tienes que esforzarte por conseguirlo.

Mi versión más alerta hubiera dado la razón a mi madre, pero ahora estaba demasiado cansada para vencer a la dosis de jarabe que me había tomado una hora antes. —Creo que ahora puedo dormir.

—Suenas horrible. ¿Estás enferma? —Se parecía tanto a una madre; no estaba acostumbrada a que nuestros papeles estuvieran invertidos durante una conversación entera.

—Ahá.

—Duerme un poco. Te quiero, cielo.

—Siento haberte despertado.

Renee se rió entre dientes. —Oh, créeme, no me hubiera gustado perdérmelo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que me llamaría al día siguiente para obtener más detalles, pero por ahora me sentía feliz de haberle dicho a alguien la verdad. Mentir era agotador. —Buenas noches, mamá. Te quiero.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Sé fuerte.

Me sentía totalmente lo opuesto a lo fuerte cuando colgué el teléfono y me arrastré hasta mi habitación. El medicamento me acunó a un sueño tranquilo, y dormí catorce horas seguidas.

Ya había perdido dos clases la semana anterior por culpa de la gripe, así que decidí dejar de esconderme y el lunes fui a clase, a pesar de mi nariz taponada y aspecto pálido.

Aparte de la gripe, estaba cansada de estar atrapada en un limbo en el que no sabía qué hacer con Jake, si decirle que mi amor estaba divido entre él y alguien más, o ignorar mis sentimientos y quedarme con él. En cuanto a Edward, supuse que nunca dejaría de estar en mi cabeza, independientemente de que estuviera en mi presencia o no, así que no había ningún problema en dejar que volviera a mi vida durante las horas escolares. Le echaba locamente de menos, y él nunca permitiría que mis fantasías se volvieran realidad, así que el único peligro eran mis propios pensamientos egoístas.

Demasiado absorta en mis propios sentimientos, estaba rellenando mi taquilla con clínex y jarabe para la tos, cuando sentí cómo una mano se apoyaba cautelosamente sobre mi hombro derecho.

No me hacía falta darme la vuelta para saber que era Edward, pero que me tocara de forma voluntaria era, sin duda, algo nuevo. Cerré los ojos durante unos segundos, sintiendo el suave roce. Su mano estaba fría, y quise agarrarme a él para que mi cuerpo febril se deshiciera de la pegajosa sensación que me había plagado durante días.

Cuando finalmente me giré hacia él, su proximidad me abrumó. Parecía perdido, pero a la vez encontrado. Sonreí débilmente cuando me di cuenta de que me había echado de menos.

—Hey, —murmuré.

—No sabía que estabas tan enferma, —respondió, dejando que su mano se deslizara por mi brazo antes de descansar a su costado. Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus propios movimientos como si estuviera estudiando algún tipo de experimento científico. Después alzó los ojos para mirarme, y me imaginé que tragaba saliva nerviosamente.

No permití que el hechizo que me había echado encima arruinara mi oportunidad de ser sarcástica. —¿No volverás a cogerme en brazos y arrastrarme hasta el hospital, verdad?

Puso sus preciosos ojos ambarinos en blanco. —Eso depende. ¿Cómo esta tú cabeza?

—Taponada y sin concusiones, pero te mantendré informado.

—Entonces supongo que aún no necesito secuestrarte. —Sonrió, pero aún parecía preocupado. —Así que, a pesar de tu enfermedad, ¿significa esto que volverás a hablarme?

—Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, —respondí evasivamente. —Pero me estoy tomando unas vacaciones oficiales. Estoy cansada de fingir una personalidad que no tengo. No quiero volver a ver una redacción de "¿Por qué Dartmouth?" nunca más. —_Mierda._

Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. —¿Dartmouth? _¡Dartmouth!_ ¿Así que al final vas a pedir una plaza?

—Shh, —siseé, mirando a mí alrededor. No quería que nadie supiera que tenía fantasías imposibles con la Liga Ivy. —Sí, decidí darle una oportunidad. Siempre puedo enmarcar la carta de rechazo y colgarla en mi habitación; apuesto a que el papel de las cartas de Dartmouth es de buena calidad.

Él ignoró mi pesimismo y sonrió ampliamente, enseñando sus blancos y relucientes dientes. —Eso es tan… —esbozó otra sonrisa, —maravilloso.

Avergonzada, me concentré en retorcer las manos. —En realidad es estúpido. No hay ninguna posibilidad…

—Oh, calla. Ten un poco más de fe, eres una chica lista.

_Últimamente no_, quise añadir.

También quería que dejara de sonreír, era lo más tentador que había visto en mi vida. Con mi atención focalizada en su boca, me incliné ligeramente para ver si podía oler su aliento, pero no pude sentir nada. Era como si ni siquiera estuviera respirando. Frustrada, suspiré.

—Puedo ayudarte con tu redacción en la comida, si quieres. Soy bastante decente con ese tipo de cosas. —Él era "bastante decente" en todo, pero no quería darle a su ego aún más impulsos de los que mi rostro le estaba dando en ese instante.

—No quiero aburrirte, Edward. No te preocupes por mí.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente desierto, lo que me decía que tenía que meterme en clase. Edward comenzó a caminar de espaldas en dirección contraria, todavía abrumándome con su alegre expresión. —Tráetelo a la cafetería, —me sugirió con seguridad, —y Dartmouth te estará suplicando que estudies allí el año que viene.

Cuatro horas más tarde, cumplí lo que me pidió, principalmente porque así tendríamos algo seguro sobre lo que hablar.

Edward se vertió sobre mi redacción de tres páginas, añadiendo comas y borrando párrafos enteros antes de devolvérmelo con una expresión confusa. —En esta redacción no eres tú, Bella. Es fría y vacía, y ni una vez muestra lo que realmente eres.

Me encantaba escribir, pero alardear de mis propios logros, o rellenar los huecos en los que no tenía nada que mostrar no era mi especialidad. —¿Y quién soy, Edward? No puedo inventarme mentiras, como pasar un verano entero en Haití de voluntaria, o construir un refugio con mis propias manos. No soy lo que están buscando. —Le quité los papeles, y murmuré, —no tengo nada que ofrecerles.

Se inclinó hacia delante y me arrebató de nuevo la redacción. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. —No digas eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es verdad. No soy el punto en el radar de nadie, y menos para una de las mejores universidades del país. Mi vida es… una mierda, ¿vale? Solo estoy un poco por encima del estudiante medio, y ni siquiera puedo articular un pensamiento racional en voz alta. Vivo en Forks, por el amor de Dios, y no puedo convencer a unos fanfarrones en una torre de marfil que también pertenezco a su lugar. Ni siquiera sé si quiero. Lo mejor será que queme todo esto, —alargué el brazo hacia los folios que tenía en la mano, —y fingir que nunca me metiste esta horrible idea en la cabeza.

Tosí, me soplé fuertemente la nariz con un pañuelo, y le miré a los ojos sin vacilar, sin preocuparme por sentirme avergonzada al tener el aspecto de alguien que pertenecía al bando perdedor en una apuesta contra la Parca.

Edward me devolvió la mirada, pero su expresión hostil se suavizó y se convirtió en algo… nuevo. Sus ojos me suplicaban, pero no sabía qué era lo que me estaba pidiendo.

En algún momento entre su crítica hacia mi gramática y el repentino y pesado silencio que había caído sobre nosotros, Alice desapareció sin decir adiós. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa, sin inmutarse por mi gripe, y finalmente pude oler su aliento. Un olor tan dulce y acogedor, que me dolió inspirarlo porque no podría volver a olerlo cada vez que quisiera.

—Bella, eres… tú eres… —Nunca le había visto sin palabras. —Eres increíblemente especial. Eres generosa hasta el punto en el que te vuelves miserable por el bien de aquellos que te preocupan, y eres la persona más auténtica que he conocido en mi vida. Estás muy por encima de cualquiera en este instituto, en este pueblo, cuando hablamos de inteligencia. Y, por encima de todo eso, no tienes ni idea de lo _especial_ que eres. Estoy cansado de que no creas que te mereces algo mejor, de salir de aquí y vivir la vida que quieres vivir. No perteneces a Forks; estás destinada a hacer cosas más grandes. Dartmouth estaría loco si no te quisiera. _Cualquiera_ estaría loco si no te quisiera.

_Espera… ¿Qué?_

Malinterpretó mi expresión maravillada y el incontrolable temblor de mis manos. Sonriéndome amablemente, con los ojos vacíos, continuó. —Mira, no tienes por qué tener miedo; él te quiere, créeme. Te seguiría a todas partes, pero tienes que dejar este sitio antes de que trague entera.

—No es lo que… Eso ya lo sé. —Cerré los ojos para que las lágrimas que no se me cayeran, pero estaba luchando contra una batalla perdida. No podía creer que estuviera hablando de Jacob con Edward. Y con toda franqueza. Era un completo error, pero vi cómo algo había cambiado en Edward, algo que podría haber imaginado, pero que necesitaba saber si era real. —No es eso. Creo que, ehm, quiero algo… algo que no puedo tener. No sé lo que _debería_ querer, lo que es mejor para mí. Quiero decir que sé cuál es la repuesta, sé cuál es la opción inteligente, pero está esta otra cosa que me está persiguiendo, y quiero no quererlo, pero lo quiero. Lo quiero, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo.

Me observó, sin pestañear. —No estoy muy seguro de entenderte.

Suspiré, y mi exhalación salió rota por los silenciosos sollozos que me constreñían el pecho. —Yo no tampoco estoy segura de entenderlo. No importa.

—No hagas eso. No me eches a un lado. —Siguió inclinándose hacia delante, y si no hubiera estado tan alucinada, podría haber jurado que estaba teniendo un conflicto interno sobre si debía tocarme o no. Al menos, quería más que nada en el mundo que eso fuera cierto. Me frené e intenté dejar de memorizar su aroma mientras me decía, —no has sido tú misma estas últimas semanas, Bella. Sé que no sabes mucho sobre mí, pero si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes contármelo. Quizá pueda ayudarte…

—No puedes.

—Quizá yo…

Dejé de pensar y le interrumpí, preguntándole algo que siempre había querido saber. —¿Por qué nunca has tenido novia, Edward? La verdadera razón, y no la escusa esa de que no 'me gusta la mayoría de la gente' que le dices a todo el mundo. —_Que me dijiste a mí._

El motivo de mi pregunta era tan transparente, y sin embargo Edward pareció desconcertado. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo antes de responder. —Supongo que no soy el tipo de persona que se compromete. No voy a forzar algo que no está bien.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que tiene que pasar? ¿Cuándo sabes que está bien? —No sabía lo que estaba buscando, quizá un poco esperanza de que pudiera sentir algo por mí, o quizá la clave para saber con quién pertenecía, en caso de que tuviera varias opciones.

Con el dedo índice, comenzó a trazar las líneas de la palma de su mano. Inspiró, profunda y lentamente, y dejó que la emoción le desapareciera del rostro. —Cuando sucede… simplemente lo sabes. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Los celos me pusieron los pelos de punta e hicieron que mi corazón latiera con fuerza e irregularidad. —¿Así que lo has sentido antes?

Finalmente alzó la vista y me miró. Sus ojos eran fríos y pedían silencio. —Solo una vez.

—Yo, también. —Mi respuesta estaba destinada a ser una mentira, pero mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta de que era la verdad. Solo lo había sentido una vez, ese tipo de amor que mi madre buscaba cuando dejó a mi padre. Y no lo había sentido con Jake, la persona con la que debía estar, la persona con la que yo tenía sentido.

Durante unos instantes, la expresión de Edward se volvió condenada, y se llenó de un dolor que no podría llegar a comprender. Su lenguaje corporal me decía que mis preguntas ya no eran bienvenidas, y odié a la chica que le había dejado escapar.

—Bella, escúchame. —Solté un respingo al oír su voz, tan insistente y honesta, pero con unos matices que me decían que no me iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Tienes que dejar este sitio. No va a dejar de quererte, confía en mí.

—No puedes saber…

—Confía en mí. —Se echó para atrás y comenzó a juguetear con el borde su bandeja. —Él te seguirá, y podrás ser feliz. Te lo prometo.

Él pensaba que todo esto era por Jake, que me había estado lamentando y evitando a todos los que conocía porque creía que Jake me iba a dejar _a mí_. Casi me reí ante esa intuición tan equivocada. Me pregunté qué me diría si supiera que Jacob no era la fuente del problema, que era Edward quien consumía cada uno de mis minutos.

Edward se levantó, alargando el brazo para darme la redacción. —Vuelve a redactarlo, y hablaremos mañana.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, —dije automáticamente.

Se inclinó hacia nuestra mesa y bajó el tono de voz para que mi corazón se tranquilizara. —Escribe sobre tu madre. Cuando hablas de ella, tu rostro se ilumina. Ella le ayudará a Dartmouth a ver quien realmente eres. —Sus labios se torcieron en leve y tímida sonrisa.

Entonces, lo sentí.

La chispa.

Edward _me conocía_, todas y cada una de mis partes; y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca podría esconderme de él. No podía saber si él también lo sentía, pero me había dicho que _cualquiera_ me querría. No me lo había imaginado. Y lo había dicho con tanta pureza, que ni siquiera yo podría contradecir algo así.

¿Era posible que alguien que me conocía tan bien pudiera quererme? _No si esa persona es Edward_, me advertí, repitiéndome la misma respuesta de siempre para devolverme a la realidad. Pero esta vez mi debate interno no me llegó a convencer.

No podía olvidarme de su mirada, de la forma en la que sus labios habían formado las palabras…

_Cualquiera estaría loco si no te quisiera, Bella._

Y durante unos segundos, antes de que pudiera pesar los pros y los contras, y analizar mi recién encontrada felicidad y destruirla, me atreví a pensar que Edward decía la verdad.

* * *

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, pero quería adelantar capítulos para poder subir más de seguido ^___^**


	22. Aplastado

**Gracias por los comentarios ^___^**

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós. **

**Aplastado**

Durante el mes pasado, había perfeccionado el acto de tropezarme "accidentalmente" contra Edward. Fingía aún más torpeza de la que ya tenía por naturaleza. Y lo hacía con tanta frecuencia, que parecía que estaba borracha, pero su roce era mi adicción. Lo peor de todo era que su desinterés en el contacto físico ni siquiera me disuadía a dejar de hacerlo. El hecho de que no estuviera interesado en mí hacía que mi obsesión pareciera menos mala, que se pareciera menos a una traición.

Pronto me di cuenta de que no solo era adicta a su tacto; era adicta a Edward. Así que me detuve. No más torpezas, no más roces innecesarios en nuestros pequeños trayectos de la cafetería a clase. No me podía mimar más porque ya no era solo deseo… era amor.

Y entonces, empezó.

En el lapso de una semana, por su propia cuenta y sin ninguna intervención intencional o accidental por mi parte, Edward me tocó el brazo cuatro veces y el hombro una vez. Y cada ocasión en la que alguna parte de su cuerpo rozaba el mío, apretaba los dientes con fuerza e insertaba la lengua entre medias para evitar mirarle como si fuera mi salvador personal. Por encima de todo, no podía hacerle saber lo crucial que se había convertido para mi propia felicidad.

A pesar de ser imposible, a veces estaba convencida de que estaba loco por mí. Tenía contadas las veces en las que perdía la razón y me permitía pensar que, de alguna forma, _él_ me quería _a_ _mí._

A parte de nuestro contacto físico, estaba la forma en la que sonreía cada vez que decía un chiste, incluso con chistes los malos, o la forma en la que era capaz de ver más allá de la máscara que me ponía para el resto de mis compañeros. Se enfadaba cada vez que me menospreciaba a mí misma. Se burlaba de mi monovolumen con una voz tan graciosa e irresistible que me olvidaba de lo mucho que odiaba que se metieran con mi Chevy. Descubrió que mis caramelos favoritos eran los ositos de gominola, y cada vez que tenía un mal día, me encontraba una bolsa encima de nuestra mesa de la cafetería. Los amigos hacían este tipo de cosas… pero había algo en la forma en la que me miraba mientras lo hacía, que me hacía sentir que era algo más.

La mayor indicación fue su reacción cuando entré en el colegio con una nueva redacción para Dartmouth antes de las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias. Siguiendo su consejo, centré el tema en mi complicada pero preciosa relación con Renee. Después de su última crítica, volví a casa y volqué toda mi alma. Fue más fácil de lo que había pensado, probablemente porque la relación que mantenía con ella era una de las pocas en las que no me encontraba en un perpetuo estado de dolor y confusión. Al final, había escrito acerca de lo que era crecer con mi madre y cuidar de ella a la vez, de cómo la odiaba y adoraba, de cómo iba a por lo seguro para equilibrar sus temerarias maniobras, y de lo mucho que quería entrar en Darmouth en homenaje a ella, para obtener la oportunidad que nunca tuvo.

Después de leerlo, Edward solo me miró y asintió. Sus ojos brillaban. —No te rechazarán después de leer esto, Bella. Te lo prometo.

De forma desesperada, deseaba que se refiriera a sí mismo en lugar de al comité de admisiones de Dartmouth. Lo quería tanto, que sin pensar, me incliné hacia él, esperando que Edward me imitara. Cuando lo hizo, mi respiración aumentó y me olvidé de que estábamos en medio de una cafetería llena de gente con su hermana sentada a nuestro lado.

A pocos centímetros de mi rostro, su boca dijo con suavidad. —Tu madre estaría increíblemente orgullosa de ti si la dejaras leer esto. —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa significativa. —Pero no lo harás, ¿verdad?

La luz artificial creaba reflejos dorados en su pelo. Con una fuerza hercúlea, separé mis ojos de su cabello y respondí. —No seas estúpido. Me moriría si llegara a leerlo… No la he descrito exactamente de forma muy positiva.

Él resopló, pero sus ojos eran amables. —No has escrito nada falso, Bella. Lo que has hecho es capturar la esencia de lo que ella es sin endulzar sus errores. Has sido honesta, y por ello, ilustras lo mucho que te importa. Creo que se sentiría increíblemente honrada por lo que has escrito.

—Um, —me encogí de hombros, intentando ocultar lo atónita que me había dejado con sus alabanzas. —Todo lo que he escrito es tan personal… Una cosa es que un grupo de renegados arrogantes de New Hampshire lo lean, pero no me puedo imaginar a nadie que conozca viéndolo. Me daría tanta vergüenza, y nadie sabe que me siento así… —Me detuve cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron y nos dimos cuenta de que Edward, y solo Edward, era, otra vez, el único que sabía aspectos de mí que normalmente me guardaba… Partes de mí que ni siquiera quería contarle a Jake.

Me entretuve con la re-edición de la redacción, mientras Edward se giraba hacia Alice y comenzaban una conversación extrañamente altisonante sobre una excursión de caza.

Después de leer mis palabras por millonésima vez, sentí como Alice me observaba cuando ella y Edward dejaron de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice?

—Solo estaba pensando… ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

—Ehm… Es Acción de Gracias, así que… nada. Prepararé la comida para el jueves, y después Charlie y yo estaremos alimentándonos a base de sobras durante los tres días siguientes. —No añadí que probablemente Jake y yo nos quedaríamos a ver películas de Navidad el día después de Acción de Gracias. Teníamos la misma tradición no-oficial cada año. Además, era prácticamente cierto que iba a estar sola con Charlie, ya que después de unas cuantas porciones de pavo, Jake solía quedarse dormido en el sofá durante horas mientras yo lloraba con _¡Qué bello es vivir! _(*)

—Genial, —dijo, y su rostro se iluminó. —Estaba pensando que tú y yo deberíamos hacer algo. Podrías venir y…

—Alice. —El tono de Edward interrumpió la simpática invitación de Alice como un trozo de hielo.

Su sonrisa no vaciló. Ignorando a su hermano, continuó. —Podríamos jugar a juegos de mesa. Me encantan _Mall Madness_ y _Balderdash_ (**)… Oooh! ¡O al ajedrez! ¿Te gusta el ajedrez?

—Sí. De hecho, yo…

—Tenemos otro compromiso este fin de semana, Alice. ¿O no te acuerdas? —Edward miraba fijamente a su hermana, que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, venga ya, Edward. Podemos ir de caza cualquier otro día.

Casi gruñó cuando le respondió. —No hay nada que prefiera hacer este fin de semana que no sea ir de caza, así que deja de interferir con planes que llevan hechos desde hace años.

—Deja de ser tan aguafiestas, Edward. —Alice se giró hacia mí y continuó. —Ignórale, Bella. Me encantaría quedar contigo en lugar de ir a _Goat Rocks_ con él. —Alzó el dedo gordo y señaló a donde Edward estaba sentado, hosco y en silencio, girando la tapa de la botella que yo había dejado en la mesa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Si me hubiera querido como yo le quería a él, hubiera bienvenido cualquier escusa para verme más que estos cuatro días a la semana. Me hubiera dejado entrar un poco más en su vida al enseñarme su habitación y la extensa colección de CD a la que siempre aludía. Sin embargo, había dejado claro que no me quería cerca de su casa ni de su familia… ni de él. _No te preocupes, Edward. Lo he pillado._ Me sentí tan increíblemente idiota al pensar que deseaba mi compañía con la misma urgencia que yo.

Mis ojos escocían de la humillación cuando murmuré. —No, no pasa nada. Probablemente debería asegurarme de que Charlie no se atragante con algún huesecillo, o algo así. Y he oído que va a hacer muy bueno el sábado, así que deberíais aprovechar el día. —Sonreí débilmente y me levanté. —Eh… debería irme. Tengo que corregir la redacción en el aula de informática antes de que se me olvide lo que pensaba poner. Adiós, Alice. Teo veo en Inglés, Edward.

Empecé a andar y no me giré cuando respondió, —adiós, Bella. —Su voz sonaba igual de sincera que siempre, pero esta vez no me engañó. Silenciosamente, recé para que sus dedos no me volvieran a tocar, sabiendo que él no sentía nada mientras a mí se me partía el corazón.

Mi depresión por el sutil rechazo de Edward me dominó los pensamientos el resto de la semana, Acción de Gracias y duró hasta el viernes siguiente. Por razones obvias, los Quileutes no cocinaban pavo ni relleno, así que Billy, y por lo tanto Jacob, no vinieron a comer el jueves, dejándonos a Charlie a mí, solos. Con solo nosotros dos y con comida para alimentar a todo un equipo de fútbol desnutrido, el día siempre parecía un poco surrealista.

Me alegré cuando llegó el viernes y pude finalmente escapar del inquietante silencio. Necesitaba una distracción y un recordatorio de dónde caían mis lealtades, así que visitar a Jake en La Push era la opción perfecta.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres ver _Milagro en la calle 34 _en casa de tu padre, como siempre? —Preguntó por cortesía, aunque ya estaba abriendo la bolsa de puré de patatas que había guardado en mi coche.

—No, seguro. Además, ¿cuántas veces se puede ver a esa gente preguntándose si Kris Kringle es _realmente_ Papá Noel? Es algo tan obvio; no se puede fingir una barba así. —Me metí en la boca una patata y busqué en la cocina de Billy una servilleta.

Nos llenamos las bocas durante media hora. A pesar de que el silencio era justificable, tampoco era exactamente cómodo. Había demasiadas cosas que no estábamos diciendo, temas que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a tocar.

Lo más irónico era que Jake pensaba que estaba siendo inteligente; pensaba que estaba pisando aguas seguras cuando me preguntó, —¿cómo va la redacción para Dartmouth?

Me tragué la salsa de arándano y me encogí de hombros. —Ya está hecho. —Chasqué la lengua y esbocé una débil sonrisa. —Bien por mí.

Él me siguió el juego, solo sonriendo con la parte inferior de la cara. —¿Y cuándo voy a poder leerla?

Las cosas que antes eran seguras se habían convertido en imposibilidades. —Eh, ya la he enviado. Estaba harta de re-editarla todo el rato, —murmuré, imaginando el lugar exacto donde estaban los tres folios, al lado de mi teclado.

—¿No lo has guardado en el disco duro, o algo? —Preguntó por falta de nada mejor que decir. No creo que ni se diera cuenta de que no había dejado de mirar la comida desde que nos habíamos sentado.

—Probablemente. Recuérdamelo la próxima vez que vengas, —dije, esperando que se olvidara. Un año antes, él habría sido el único al que le dejaría ver algo tan personal, pero ahora sentía que tendría que explicarle demasiadas cosas.

—Vale. —Tomó un trago de leche de su tazón. —¿Y te gusta cómo salió?

—Supongo.

—Eso está bien.

—Sí.

Si un extraño pasara a nuestro lado, nos vería como la pareja más joven de mediana edad. Personificábamos a un matrimonio que sufría en la cena para guardar las apariencias y que permanecía junta por el bien de los niños. Durante las pausas de nuestra incómoda conversación, el único sonido que nos rodeaba era el ruido de los tenedores chocando contra nuestros platos. Nos sentábamos el uno frente al otro en la mesa de roble sin reconocer la presencia del otro. Capté mi propio reflejo en la ventana de la cocina, observando lo que el transeúnte vería… y me disgustaba.

Jake volvió a hablar. La pequeña parte de él que se negaba a darse por vencido era la que alimentaba la conversación. Me encantaba eso de él, y odiaba que mi involuntaria apatía lo estuviera matando. —Sam y Leah han roto, —dijo, su voz llena de dolor, finalmente coincidiendo con la expresión facial que, sin saberlo, había estado mostrando desde hacía semanas.

No estaba sorprendida por sus noticias, teniendo en cuenta la desgarradora escena que todos vimos en la fiesta de Halloween. —Eso es horrible. ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

—Nadie ha muerto, todavía. Pero si empiezan a desaparecer personas, ella es la primera en mi lista de sospechosos.

—Jake…

—Eh, no me juzgues. No la has visto… si piensas que antes era mala, joder, intenta hablar con ella ahora. —Al ver cómo fruncía el ceño, su tono de voz se suavizó. —Aunque supongo que lo entiendo. —Se me formó un nudo en el pecho, pero por suerte, Jake tenía la cabeza en otra parte. —Sam está loco por su prima. La persigue a todas partes.

—¡No! ¿La chica de la playa?

—Esa misma. Pero ella no le da ni la hora.

—Pues claro. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Ni idea. Últimamente está un poco gilipollas.

Me había convertido en una persona tan egoísta que no pude evitar pensar con ironía las cosas que Sam y yo teníamos en común. —¿De verdad?

Jake vaciló, empujando comida invisible con el tenedor. —Digamos que el asunto con Sam y sus compinches ha empeorado.

—¿Compinches? Pensaba que solo era Paul.

—Y ahora también Jared. Los dos deben estar alimentado el ego de Sam como locos, porque la semana pasada se volvió todo un engreído y se me acercó para darme otra de sus "charlas" donde me decía que tenía que ser más responsable y un mejor ejemplo para los demás. Se parece a mi padre. —Jake reprimió un escalofrío y desvió los ojos.

Le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que había algo más que le preocupaba. Estaba escondiendo algo. —¿Y eso era todo lo que Sam quería? Lo que te dijo era raro, pero tampoco fue para tanto, ¿no?

Hizo una mueca y miró hacia la ventana. —No fue todo lo que dijo, Bella. —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente cuando se giró hacia mí. —Él… te mencionó.

—¿Perdona? —No tenía ni idea de por qué Sam Uley me mencionaría a mí. En los tres años en los que había estado con Jake en La Push, no había cruzado más que un par de palabras con él.

—Esto es realmente estúpido, ¿vale? ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Sam se había vuelto un poco extraño estos últimos días? ¿Que se creía un especia de guardián de La Push?

—Sí… —Si tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo podía asentir con la cabeza y seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, supongo que eso también incluye a cualquier persona relacionada con los Quileutes. Lo que te incluye a ti. —Se bebió la leche que le quedaba y siguió con sus disculpas. —Sabe que vas al instituto con los Cullen, y me dijo… me dijo que te advirtiera de que tuvieras cuidado.

El calor me subió a las mejillas, y toda la ira que quería liberar sobre Sam Uley me hirvió la sangre. No sabía qué era lo que más me enfurecía, si el hecho de que Sam pudiera sentirse con el derecho de interferir en mi vida cuando no era más que una extraña para él, o que los ridículos prejuicios hacia los Cullen se hubieran extendido en La Push más de lo que había pensado.

—¿Y a él que le importa, Jake? ¿Qué provecho saca haciendo cosas así? Ni siquiera le _conozco_.

Estaba claro que Jake estaba avergonzado ante aquella situación, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros. —Está loco, Bella. Yo no me preocuparía demasiado.

La ira me nubló la vista, y todo lo que podía sentir era una exasperante frustración. Edward y Alice eran dos personas increíbles y amables que me habían acogido como amiga y que me hacían sentir feliz en el instituto por primera vez en años… No, por primera vez en mi vida. _Como se atrevía._ —¿Y qué es lo que tiene en contra de los Cullen, exactamente? ¿Está enfadado porque todos son guapos y ricos, y él solo es un idiota que abandonó la universidad para meterse en la vida de los demás?

Lo que dije fue maleducado, pero no me importó. No solo Sam había hablado mal de dos personas que me importaban, sino que también había arrastrado a Jake hacia el centro de su propio infundado odio.

Jake observó mi rostro enrojecido, y su expresión se tiñó de confusión. —¿Por qué dejas que te afecte tanto? ¿A quién le importa lo que Sam piense?

—A mí, Jake. Me importa porque te está diciendo que controles a tu novia, como si fuera un perro indomesticable que necesita una correa.

—No fue así, Bella. Parecía preocupado…

—Para. Deja de hacer eso. ¿Por qué le defiendes?

—No le defiendo. Era yo el que se quejaba de él, ¿recuerdas? —Jacob alzó el tono de voz para igualarlo al mío, pero parecía más perdido que irritado.

Respiré hondo. —Sí, Jake. Lo siento… Es que Alice y Edward son mis amigos, y no puedo creer que alguien que ni siquiera les conoce hable tan mal de ellos. Es estúpido.

Jake jugueteó con las puntas de su pelo oscuro. —Si te hace sentir mejor, solo dijo que tuvieras cuidado. En realidad no dijo mucho más de los Cullen. —El susurro de Jake debería haberme preocupado, pero aún estaba demasiado distraída.

—La próxima vez que te venga con esas tonterías, dile que los Cullen son unas personas amables y dulces en las que confío y…

—Te equivocas, Isabella.

En algún momento durante mi arrebato, Billy había entrado en la cocina sin que me diera cuenta. Me giré hacia él.

Su fría y casi cruel expresión desmentía la incondicional bondad a la que me tenía acostumbrada. Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo, enfatizando las arrugas que rodeaban su boca y convirtiéndole en un extraño en lugar de en el segundo padre que había conocido durante casi toda mi vida. Cuando habló, la severidad de su voz me produjo un escalofrío. —Los Cullen son exactamente el tipo de personas con las que _nunca_ deberías hablar. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Intenté advertir a tu padre, pero su orgullo puede destruiros a los dos, así que te suplico que me escuches, Bella.

Pero su voz no sonaba suplicante. Debería haberme sentido intimidada ante su hostilidad, pero lo único que hice fue resoplar mientras él insultaba al chico al que amaba en secreto.

Moviendo la silla de ruedas hacia donde yo estaba sentada, Billy continuó. —Son capaces de cosas horribles, y si tuvieras sentido común, te alejarías de ellos y pasarías el resto de tu tiempo aquí, en La Push. A pesar de lo que puedas pensar de Sam Uley, él es lo mejor que ha pasado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, y puede protegerte.

—Papá… —Empezó Jacob, avergonzado.

Le silencié colocando mi mano sobre la suya. Esto no tenía nada que ver con él; esto era entre Billy y yo. Seguí fulminando al amargado y equivocado hombre que tenía delante. —Si les conocieras no estarías escupiendo estos insultos y ridículas acusaciones. Alice y Edward Cullen, y su padre, me han tratado con amabilidad, y bajo ninguna circunstancia me harían daño.

Billy me observó con los ojos entrecerrados. —No sabes con lo que estás tratando… porque si lo supieras, —entrecerró aún más los ojos, —nunca te pondrías a ti, y a Jacob, en esta situación. Crece de una vez, Bella, y escúchame. Aléjate de ellos. Hazlo por ti, hazlo por tu padre. Por mi hijo. Al crear una amistad con ellos pones en peligro a todos los que quieres. Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa en los demás.

—Papá, por favor, no…

—No pasa nada, Jake. —Mi voz sonaba tranquila, pero sentía como el pulso de mi cuello me palpitaba con rapidez.

—No, Bella. —Me dio un golpecito en la mano, y se giró para observar a su padre. —Papá, no tienes por qué preocuparte; Bella solo se sienta con ellos para comer… Casi ni se conocen.

Los músculos de mi estómago se encogieron. No podía mirar a Jacob cuando, en apenas un susurro, le dije. —Eso no es verdad. Ya te lo he dicho… somos amigos. —La palabra dolía, pero era la verdad.

Billy se acercó aún más y me cogió del brazo con firmeza. —Si de verdad piensas que esa gente son tus _amigos, _—escupió la palabra con asco, —entonces es que eres una niña increíblemente ingenua que no tiene ni idea de que está jugando con fuego.

Las aletas de la nariz se me dilataron, y lancé una mirada significativa hacia la mano que me sujetaba el antebrazo. Dejé que el frío perforara mis palabras. —Prefiero ser una ingenua antes que un cruel y amargado viejo que juzga injustamente a gente que ni siquiera conoce.

Billy me soltó inmediatamente.

Jake no me miró cuando dijo fríamente, —Bella, es mi padre. —Escondió la cabeza entre las manos para que no pudiera ver lo mucho que mis inconscientes palabras le habían dolido.

Di un respingo, avergonzada. —Lo siento tanto, Jake. —Alargué un brazo en su dirección, pero él se apartó, todavía negándose a mirarme.

Billy me observó, más decepcionado que enfadado, y después salió bruscamente de la cocina. Antes de desaparecer por completo, dijo, —si supieras lo que yo sé, Bella, te lo pensarías dos veces antes de _relacionarte_ con nadie de esa familia.

No se me pasó por alto su cortante énfasis en la palabra "relacionarte".Me pregunté si la culpabilidad era lo que me estaba convirtiendo en una paranoica, o si en realidad era tan transparente… Pero a pesar de todo, era posible que Billy lo supiera. O que al menos lo sospechara. La sorpresa de descubrir que el padre de Jake era consciente de mi traición fue demasiado; las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, mojando mis mejillas y endureciendo mis pestañas, mientras me daba cuenta de cuánto sufrimiento le estaba causando a Jacob y a Billy, a pesar de lo enfadada que estaba con él.

Después de que la puerta de la habitación de Billy se cerrara con fuerza, Jake y yo nos quedamos en silencio, físicamente juntos, pero emocionalmente separados.

Sin girar la cabeza en mi dirección, Jacob me tendió un pañuelo para limpiarme la cara. No podía dejar de llorar, así que no me molesté en intentarlo. Procuré mantener mis sollozos lo más silenciosos posible, sabiendo que me merecía todo el dolor; no quería quitarle a Jake su más que justificada hostilidad.

Después de unos instantes no pude soportar más el silencio. —No puedo ni explicar cuánto lo sie…

—Bella, no.

Apreté los labios, mordiéndome el labio inferior para que no viera cómo me estaba esforzando por no perder los nervios. Estaba en su derecho al enfadarse, pero yo no me merecía ningún tipo de desahogo.

Jake descargó toda la fuerza de sus ojos marrones sobre mí. Estaban inyectados en sangre, llenos de conflicto. —Podrías haberlo dejado estar. Sabes que no tienes que tomarle en serio. Pero le contestaste… luchaste cuando no tendrías que haberlo hecho.

Quería decirle que tenía razón porque yo le había hecho cosas mucho peores. Pero no podía. No por esto, no cuando su padre me decía que había algo peligroso y desagradable en las personas cuya compañía valoraba tanto. No podía permitir que Jake justificara lo que Billy me había dicho, aunque debería.

—_Sí_ que tenía que hacerlo, Jake. Ya te lo he dicho, son mis amigos. Son gente maravillosa que ha hecho que mi vida sea más feliz. No podía… no podía dejar que hiciera algo así. Decir ese tipo de cosas cuando los Cullen no han hecho nada para merecerlo. —Se quedó mirándome con una expresión pétrea.

Empujando la silla hacia atrás para que se deslizara ruidosamente contra las baldosas, Jacob se levantó y dando furiosas zancadas hasta el otro lado de la cocina, tiró los cubiertos contra el fregadero con tanta fuerza que su plato se rompió en dos. Con un tono mordaz, preguntó, —¿así que no te arrepientes de nada?

—No debería haber llamado a Billy… lo que le llamé, pero no me voy a disculpar por defender a personas que me importan.

Se quedó al otro lado de la habitación, mirándome como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Me sentía diferente ahora que la primera vez que entré en esta cocina, así que era posible que él también lo notara.

—Nunca te he visto así de _antipática_. Puedes defender a la gente todo lo que quieras, pero no puedes hacer… eso. Lo que le has dicho a él, se lo has dicho por unas personas que apenas conoces. Sé que mi padre es un poco raro con algunas cosas, pero ha estado ahí para ti desde siempre. Y tú has conocido a estas personas, a los _Cullen_, hace solo unos meses. No lo entiendo… No, no _te_ entiendo.

—Les estaba atacando, y mí también. ¿Se supone que tenía que darle la razón?

—Sí. Porque es mi padre. Porque no es tan importante.

Apreté la mandíbula y busqué las llaves del coche. —Es importante para mí, Jake.

Las vi en la encimera que estaba detrás de él. Cuando empecé a moverme hacia él, se retiró hasta que se dio cuenta de que no me estaba acercando para abrazarle. Agarró las llaves con la mano y las mantuvo lejos de mí. —¿_Por qué_ es tan importante? ¿A quién le importa lo que un par de viejos y Sam Uley piensan de los Cullen?

Me estiré para coger las llaves, pero Jake las sostenía por encima de mi cabeza, fuera de mi alcance. —Me importa. Me importa cuando la gente miente sobre las personas con las que estoy cerca. Antes de que los Cullen llegaran no tenía a nadie con quién hablar. Me sentía sola, como si algo estuviera roto dentro de mí. No… no encajaba. Pero entonces conocí a Alice y a Edward, y de pronto, ir al colegio no era lo peor del mundo. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puedo dejar que Billy les trate así después de todo lo que han hecho por mí? También lo haría por ti. Jake, si alguien empezara a esparcir ridículas mentiras sobre ti, haría lo mismo.

Jacob me dejó las llaves sobre la palma. No me soltó la mano cuando habló. —Lo sé, Bella. Pero nos queremos. A veces tienes que saber cuándo dibujar una línea. No tienes que saltar sobre mi padre porque te moleste que haya malinterpretado a unos amigos tuyos. Papá no estaba haciendo daño a nadie; pensaba que te estaba protegiendo.

No me podía creer lo que estaba sugiriendo. Incluso aunque las intenciones de Billy habían sido buenas, sus acciones no. No había estado bien que le hablara con tan poca educación, pero Billy había tenido el descaro de hablar mal de personas inocentes, de instarme a dejar de lado su amistad. Y, de algún modo, Jake pensaba que no había ningún tipo de daño en las mentiras de su padre. Por primera vez, la acogedora cocina de los Black me hizo sentir claustrofóbica.

Agarrando las llaves de mi monovolumen, me giré hacia la puerta y caminé, tambaleante, por el jardín. Jake echó a correr detrás de mí, sus largas piernas cogiéndome ventaja.

—No deberías conducir así. Estás tan enfadada que apenas puedes enfocar la vista.

Sacudí la cabeza, sin mirarle a los ojos. —Necesito llegar a casa. No puedo estar aquí ahora mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, asintió. —Quizá sea lo mejor... Ten cuidado.

Entré en el coche y encendí el motor, obligándome a contener la segunda oleada de lágrimas hasta que estuviera lejos de Jake.

Antes de que pudiera mover el coche, oí un ruido en la ventana. Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante la idea de que Jake pudiera decir algo que nos despertara de esta pesadilla.

En cambio, murmuró. —A tu neumático le falta aire. Puedo inflarla un poco…

—Olvídalo. Pararé en una gasolinera.

—Vale. —Se giró hacia la casa sin más.

Las lágrimas brotaron con tanta rapidez que casi saboreé la sal tan pronto como salieron de mis párpados. Estaba furiosa con Jake, aunque en realidad sentía que no tenía derecho. Mi enfado por el comportamiento de Billy no tenía nada que ver con estar enamorada de Edward; si Billy hubiera insultado solo a Alice, hubiera reaccionado igual. Sin embargo, enfadarme con Jake por tan poca cosa era inapropiado, especialmente al caer por otro cuando debería ser suya. No importaba lo inconsiderado que fuera, lo que yo había hecho era mil veces peor.

Me recordé que Jake era todo lo que tenía. En realidad, era más de lo que merecía. Me aterrorizaba el no quererle, al menos no tanto como debería. Mis manos temblaron contra el desgastado cuero del volante.

Una parte de mí quería dar marcha atrás, volver y pedir perdón. Pero la otra, mi lado más feo, me dijo que siguiera conduciendo. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo para pensar. Edward no me quería, ¿pero me daba eso el derecho de mantenerle ocultos mis sentimientos a Jake? ¿No tenía mi novio derecho a saber que, cuando hablaba de Edward, la amistad era solo el principio de lo que realmente deseaba? ¿Deseaba Jake saberlo, considerando que no iba a pasar nada entre Edward y yo?

Estaba tan concentrada en el principio de mi crisis nerviosa, que no me di cuenta de los extraños sonidos que venían de debajo del coche. _La rueda. Mierda._

Eran las once de la noche en el fin de semana de Acción de Gracias. Mi única opción era la gasolinera abierta las 24 horas a las afueras del pueblo, la misma gasolinera que Charlie me dijo que evitara a toda costa. Estaba de camino a casa, pero era frecuentada por camioneros solitarios y, debido a su localización justo en la salida 101, solía haber carreras ilegales de las que Charlie siempre se quejaba porque nunca llegaba a tiempo para pillarles.

Afortunadamente, llegué justo a tiempo ya que la rueda estaba prácticamente deshinchada. Mis ojos aún estaban borrosos de la avalancha de lágrimas que aún no habían cesado por completo, pero me las arreglé para quitar el tapón de plástico de la válvula de aire y conectar la manguera sin demasiados problemas, aunque sollocé durante todo el proceso.

Mientras esperaba que la presión volviera a crecer, busqué en la guantera un pañuelo para secarme los ojos. Estaba considerando sonarme la nariz con un viejo mapa de Oregón cuando oí una serie de altos rugidos. Tres juegos de luces brillaron desde la distancia. A pesar de que cada vehículo debía de ir a unos cuantos cientos de kilómetros por hora, reconocí al instante el segundo coche, el BMW rojo que una vez me revolvió el estómago.

Y entonces vi el tercero.

Era fácil de distinguir, no solo porque iba disminuyendo de velocidad, sino también porque reconocería a ese Volvo aunque me volviera ciega. Por supuesto, Edward tendría que estar conduciendo su fantástico coche justo ahora, cuando estaba cubierta de mocos y temblando incontrolablemente.

Lo peor de todo es que si me veía, sabría que le había pillado mintiendo. Había insistido que él y su familia se iban de camping este fin de semana en un obvio intento para impedir que visitara a Alice. No quería escuchar sus excusas; solo quería fingir que no lo sabía, que éramos amigos sin ningún tipo de mentiras piadosas entre medias. _Bueno, mentiras piadosas y una gran mentira que me involucraba a mí, completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él._

No podía verle, no ahora. En un instante, arranqué la manguera de aire, tapé la válvula y arranqué el coche. Al menos la rueda estaba lo suficientemente hinchada para llegar a casa. Cuando su coche entró en el aparcamiento, mi monovolumen y yo salíamos en dirección contraria.

Estaba a seis, quizá ocho, kilómetros de distancia de Forks cuando el ensordecedor ruido de antes se hizo más alto e insistente. No me hacía falta examinarlo para saber que la estúpida rueda estaba tan plana como una tortita.

Decidí rectificar la situación con mis manos, no es que tuviera otra opción debido a la hora y al bosque que rodeaba la autopista. Reí irónicamente cuando recordé cómo Jake me había enseñado a cambiar las ruedas meses atrás… El mismo día que conocí a Edward, justo después de que mi mundo cambiara por completo.

Cogiendo el oxidado gato de la parte de atrás del coche, empecé a trabajar, dejando que las instrucciones de Jake se filtraran en mi cabeza. Pronto, y a pesar de estar trabajando a oscuras, había apoyado con éxito la parte delantera del vehículo con el gato. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún recuerdo de cómo quitar físicamente la rueda. Había aflojado las tuercas, pero ésta no se movía. Me tumbé, y la examiné a la luz de la luna, sintiendo los tornillos con la punta de los dedos con el fin de averiguar que paso me había saltado.

Después de unos minutos, decidí tumbarme bajo el coche y mirar detrás de la rueda… Sabía que probablemente mi idea era estúpida, pero estaba frustrada y necesitaba hacer algo antes de admitir que me había quedado tirada en la oscuridad, en una autopista y completamente sola.

Tan pronto como me metí debajo del Chevy y mi cadera rozó la llanta, supe que había cometido un terrible error. Cerca de mi cintura estaba el gato, oxidado y doblándose por el peso del coche. Desde mi posición en el lado opuesto de la rueda, me hubiera dado cuenta de que el gato estaba al límite de caerse. Pero ahora, desde abajo y tras la llanta, podía ver que cuando mi cadera la había rozado, también había cambiado la posición del gato. No iba a aguantar el peso.

Fue por turnos. El primer movimiento hizo que la parte inferior del monovolumen cayera unos cinco centímetros. Yo estaba paralizada contra el suelo. Mis piernas estaban libres, y solo mi torso estaba cubierto, pero daba igual. Aunque todavía no me hubiera aplastado, no tenía ninguna posibilidad; estaba atrapada. Lo único que me quedaba era cerrar los ojos mientras el segundo movimiento acercaba el coche unos centímetros más cerca a la punta de mi nariz.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer. Había llegado el momento. Siempre había imaginado que sería una caída grave o un golpe en la cabeza. Pero esto, a la merced de mi preciado monovolumen, era lo último que me había esperado. Me había despedido de Charlie antes de irme a casa de Jake y había hablado con Renee por la mañana. No me arrepentiría de esas despedidas. Pero Billy era otra historia. Y Jake…

Esperaba que el final llegara antes para que no pudiera pensar en ello. Respiré hondo, como si fuera a acelerar el proceso.

Cuando finalmente exhalé, abrí los ojos y vi cómo el coche se alzaba. El movimiento fue leve, pero rápido. Sobrenaturalmente rápido. Cerré otra vez los ojos.

_Quizá ya esté muerta._

Sentí algo encima de mí, evitando que el coche aplastara mi cuerpo. Sin abrir los ojos, me agarré a lo que fuera que me estaba salvando la vida.

Era frio… pero familiar.

Era una _persona._

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Edward.

Mi respiración era débil, y solo podía imaginar el aspecto que tendría, cubierta de lágrimas y de grasa.

En cuanto a Edward, parecía horrorizado. Buscó mis ojos y colocó una mano debajo de mi cabeza con cuidado, levantándomela y acercando nuestros rostros.

—¿Bella? —Solo podía pensar en su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. —¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás bien?

En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que no. A parte de las palpitaciones de mi corazón por nuestra proximidad física, todo daba vueltas y me dolía la cabeza, como si mi cráneo estuviera encogiéndose y aplastándome el cerebro en el proceso. No recordaba golpearme la cabeza, pero…

—¡Bella! ¡Di algo! Por favor, necesito que te despiertes. Necesito que vivas. Dime que puedes oírme. _Por favor. _—Me acarició cuidadosamente el pelo; estaba tan cerca, que podría besarle. Podría echarle la culpa a una lesión en la cabeza… fingir que luego no me acordaba.

Tan pronto como cerré los ojos, una mano voló hacia mi rostro y otra me rodeó la cintura. Oí un estruendo y sentí una ráfaga de aire. Después, nos movíamos. Cuando re-abrí los ojos, estaba en sus brazos, cerca de mi parcialmente destrozado coche.

Estábamos solos. No había ambulancias. Su coche no estaba a la vista. Y sin embargo… mi monovolumen estaba volcado. Y yo estaba viva.

Me moví un poco para estudiar su rostro. Él me acunó contra el pecho, tan cerca que podía oler su dulce aroma sin intentarlo. Al darse cuenta de mi movimiento, apoyó una mano contra mi cara. —¿Bella? Di algo. Te lo suplico… di algo.

El borde del coche estaba abollado. Con la forma de una mano.

Mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa mientras alzaba una mano para tocarle el rostro. —¿Qué _eres_?"

**(*) ¡Qué Bello es Vivir! Es un clásico norteamericano de 1946, que siempre echan (o echaban) en la tele en las fechas navideñas.**

**(**) **_**Mall Madness**_** y **_**Balderdash**_** son dos juegos de mesa. El primero está relacionado con las tiendas. Y el segundo… no sé lo que es xD**


End file.
